Chaotic Kitty
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: After a freak accident at her house on a stormy night, Penelope 'Penny' Carmichael is teleported into Sonic's world for unexplained reasons. Without ever knowing if she can return home, her only safe bet is to continue on from the start of the Adventure series. Will she be able to cope with being part cat and discovering her true powers as such? M because I am paranoid. Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega and is not my property!  
I only own one character, my OC named Penny. She is going to start out as a human, but will be turned into a cat. Unoriginal, I know, I have another fanfic like this, but I was thinking of dumping it soon anyways.  
The story will follow from Sonic Adventure 1 through Sonic Generations without side games (with the exception of Sonic Rush).  
With all this out of the way, let's start the fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a very rainy day whenever I decided to play my games. It was raining very, very hard, like it was a hurricane. I knew better though. It was a pretty normal storm for my house, as it was next to Lake Erie. And the only thing notable was that it was thundering outside.

My name was Penelope Carmichael and I was a senior in high school and an avid video gamer. Before you ask me why I was at home alone and playing a video game in the middle of a rainstorm, it was because my mom and dad were out of town and on a business trip. As for my sister, Sarah, she was at my grandma's and visiting her.

I was at least 5 foot 4 inches tall, making me a bit shorter than the others in my grade. I also had black, messy hair that never wanted to straighten, so I just fashioned it to be as curly as possible, only brushing it when I woke up and after showers. My face was nothing too special, just a few freckles here and there and a small scar on my nose from when I got cut by a kitchen knife when I was a dumb kid.

And what game was I playing right now? I was just turning on the game Sonic Adventure for Gamecube, the remake version from the Dreamcast. Sure, it wasn't spectacular, in fact it hadn't aged well, but it held lots of nostalgia for me specifically.

But when I turned on the game and the intro cutscene started to play, something bad happened. A crash of thunder sounded and hit the television dead in the middle, the game's screen going all glitchy the moment it happened. "Oh no, oh no! Please don't fail on me now!" I exclaimed as I tried to touch the power button on the television. Hah! As if that would've made a difference!

No, what happened after I did that was something that would change my life forever. Rather than just shock me or not work at all, when I touched the button, I felt my entire body become enveloped in a bright flash of light! And the next I knew, my body was in a dark void. I didn't know where I was or what had happened. All I knew was that I wasn't in my house in PA anymore. And I could feel something in the darkness. Something... liquid-like.

When I touched the liquid, I didn't know what it was and I could've sworn I felt something else in it. Some kind of... squishy substance. "Please. Stop that. You're making him upset," I heard a voice say in my head, which I immediately jolted my hand out of the liquid thing. What... what did I just hear? It sounded like a voice I'd heard before, but I couldn't quite place it.

"W-Who's there? Where am I? Please answer me! I-I'm so scared..." I gulped, ready to shit my pants because of how afraid I really was. "Calm yourself... I don't know how you got here, but your presence in this thing is making it full to bursting. If you don't return from wherever you came from, you'll end up freeing Chaos," the voice said.

When she said that name in my head, I immediately tried to think. Honestly, this must've been a dream, right? This is definitely a lucid dream I'm having! I could just jump out of the darkness and I'd be on an island floating in the sky! And then I'd have a tea party with 7 different princesses! That would be the fitting thing to happen in any dream!

Yeah, I wished.

I tried jumping out of the darkness, but when I ended up hitting the ceiling, I immediately rubbed my head from the pain. It was hard as a rock. But I could see a visible crack nearby that was showing some light. I immediately ran to it and attacked it, hoping I could escape. "No! Stop! You'll free Chaos!" the female voice pleaded at me. "Listen, whoever you are, I know I'm in a dream and I'm going to wake myself up! So just... sit... back... and... watch... me... oh god... I can't break this... I'm such a wimp..." I groaned, every word I said being followed with a punch until I finally gave up from the pain.

"Do you wish to escape?" I heard the voice ask again. "With every fiber of my body. Please. Tell me what I have to do to get back home!" I said, hoping the voice's owner would show up somewhere. I needed to know if what was happening was actually happening or not.

"You may be in luck... sadly, I believe the seal on the Master Emerald is nearly defeated. Once that happens it will shatter, and we all will be freed... I only ask that, once that may happen, you do your best to stop Chaos if he tries to do anything bad," the voice said once more. I was still convinced that this was all a dream and that I wasn't actually in what I assumed was a world that I didn't belong in.

"What's your name? And where are you?" I asked, hoping that the voice would answer me straight. "My name... it is Tikal. And I'm speaking to you as a spirit. My body failed me when I trapped Chaos in this Emerald, so I only remain as a ball of spirit energy," I heard the voice say.

When she said her name was 'Tikal', I knew I was screwed. But I had to wonder. Was this really all a dream? It felt too real. I got my answer when some bright flash of light came out of literally nowhere and I got blinded from the force of it for a few seconds.

"GAH! MY EYES!" I exclaimed in pain as I suddenly hit something that felt like a stone slab. "What the?! What have you done to the Master Emerald?!" I heard a voice ask from nearby. A gruff voice. "W-Who's there? I... I can't see a damn thing... please help?" I asked as I tried to stand up, only to run into a large amalgamation of water. And once I connected with it, I tripped right through it and onto the ground, falling down a staircase before my eyes finally recovered.

"Ow... Pain..." I groaned as I finally opened my eyes as I heard some grunting noises from the gruff voice. I looked in his direction and knew for a fact that this wasn't home. A being made of water was fighting a red echidna with dreadlocks, spiked quills and fists, and wearing nothing on but some shoes.

And when I placed my hands in front of my face, I knew something had happened to me as well. My arms were furry and I touched my body to make sure my clothes were still there. They were, but I felt my face and saw that it was still as normal as I could get for being a human. But my body and my backside? I felt them and they were both furry, and the thing that confused me the most? I had a tail. A very long one with fur all over and being unusually puffy. It looked almost like a squirrel's tail, but it was on my body. I knew that just this much detail in my surroundings and my body and the two in front of me duking it out were no longer a dream. This was reality. And I was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

I stayed where I was and simply sat in place until Knuckles stopped attacking Chaos and he disappeared. I tried to gather my thoughts in case that all this really was a dream. Maybe if I meditated, then maybe, just maybe I could wake up back in my house. "Hey! What about you, huh?! Why'd ya crack the Master Emerald?!" I heard Knuckles exclaim from behind me. I sighed and began to silently cry, not even bothering to answer him.

"Why won't you answer me? I just want to know why you broke-" he was about to say until I cut him off. "I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, FUCKWAD!" I exclaimed loudly as I finally let the floodgates come out, my crying probably being able to be heard from the train station down by the ruins. I continued to cry and cry until I felt two arms fold around me. But they weren't Knuckles's arms. They were the arms of someone who was more soft.

"Hey... it's okay. It'll be all right," I heard Tikal say to me with a soothing voice, which only made me cry a bit more. "No... it's not..." I sniffed as I turned around to look her in the face. She was just as kind and beautiful as I remembered her to be, even if she was a little older than the games depicted her (minus the 4000 years she'd been trapped in the emerald). She looked to be 20 in terms of age, which I didn't expect.

"You have no idea what even happened to me... I had a life in a different world, a family, and friends... and now I'm trapped in this world... I don't even know if this is a dream or not... what will my family think when they discover I'm missing? And not only that, but now I'm part animal, rather than remaining a human," I sighed as I finally stopped crying. Now I was just depressed.

"You're saying that you came from a different world? And that you were once a human?... How did you even get in the Master Emerald, then?" Tikal asked me. "I don't know... I don't know how I got here, so how can I possibly know how to get back?... I just... I don't know anymore..." I sighed.

Tikal sat there and continued hugging me for awhile until I finally got up. "Where are you going to go?" Tikal asked me. "To try and find out where I'm at and what to do," I said, lying through my teeth. I knew exactly what would happen in all the main series games minus Lost World and Forces. I just didn't want to tell Tikal anything.

"Well, I think I may have something you could help out with," Tikal said with a shy smile. "What is it?" I asked, wondering what she had in mind. Would it be a mission to try and find Chaos? To show the other characters the past of Tikal? Stop Doctor Eggman?  
NOPE!

"I don't mean to be demanding, but... well, I've been stuck in that emerald for 4000 years. I haven't had any kind of way to have my 'urges' quelled for so long... so... I wanted to ask um... c-could we..." Tikal said as she blushed.

I couldn't believe what she was actually saying! She was asking me for sex! That was just the wakeup call I needed to show me that this was a dream... but even as I jumped in place when I realized it, I didn't wake up. (Damn... Well, if THAT doesn't do the trick, then nothing will)

"Um... that was kind of out of nowhere... honestly, I don't think you should rush into it... how about we wait for a bit? Just... to get to know each other first? Then we can try sex? Besides, shouldn't we be worrying about whoever this 'Chaos' thing is?" I asked, hoping to avoid having any kind of sex with Tikal as of right now. Sure, she was a gorgeous girl right now and she was very likable in the game, but sex the moment you get out of imprisonment? That really didn't make sense to me.

"O-Oh my! T-That's right! Chaos! We need to go after him! Damn urges are making me forgetful! Let's get going, quickly!" Tikal exclaimed as she suddenly did something I didn't expect her to do. She started FLYING into the air and I actually jumped up and held my arms to her feet because of there being no bridge on Angel Island.

"But... are you still willing on having sex with me later on? After all this is done?" Tikal asked me once we were in the original part of Mystic Ruins. The part with the train station. And Tails's workshop. "After it's all done, yes," I said to her with a small smile. I mean, sure, I didn't hate the idea of Tikal and me having sex (since I was, believe it or not, lesbian), but I didn't really want to ruin anything that would happen to the plot because of Tikal and me possibly mating. Not yet. Not until later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I have a question for you, Tikal," I said to her with a frown. We had already begun trying to find either Chaos or some Chaos Emeralds, all the while I tried keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of Eggman or Sonic and friends.

"Yes? What is it?" Tikal asked me.

"I just wanted to know... you said while we were inside that dark void that you were only a spirit... so how come you have a body now?" I asked her, my words actually making her think for a bit.

"I'm afraid that something must've happened to my spiritual form when you suddenly entered the Master Emerald. Not only did I suddenly gain my conscious mind back when you did that, but your entry did something to both mine and Chaos's physiques. I am now able to have a body again and Chaos... honestly I have no idea how powered up he got after getting some of your DNA... but I know that myself and Chaos weren't the only ones affected," Tikal said in full.

"Wait... what do you mean by that?... You mean that our genetic structure was suddenly jumbled up between all 3 of us?" I asked. "In a sense. So I was able to gain a body and now I have the ability to fly, which shocked me when I first burst from the emerald. I have no idea what Chaos got and as to what happened to you... I'd guess that you got your animal looks from my DNA and I can sense something inside you that was only able to be present within the Echidna tribe... the powers of the 7 Chaos," Tikal explained, her words making me realize that now, no matter how hard I tried, this was not a dream. And if I could go back home, there was no way in hell I'd be able to now.

"What do you mean by 7 Chaos?" I asked, playing dumb again. "Hmm... The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos," Tikal said with a small hum. "And... what does that mean?" I asked. Sure, I knew what it meant (as I was an expert at the games new and old, minus the Genesis era), but I didn't really understand why she was saying this now.

"Sorry... I guess you wouldn't understand, would you?" Tikal asked with a nervous smile. "That was a prayer that has been handed down through my tribe for millennia. It basically means that, if someone can control the power of the 7 smaller Chaos Emeralds, then they can gain power, which all comes from depending on what your heart says. So if you're bad, you'll get less, and if you're good and pure, you'll get the most," Tikal explained it in better detail.

Now I understood a bit more as to why Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Chaos weren't at their perfection in their boss fights involving the emeralds. It all depended on how nice or good the person was on the inside. "So... in a sense, I have gotten some kind of powers?" I asked. "Yes... I believe it would be best to try them out when in contact with one of the 7 Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds. Only upon touching them will you be able to gain their powers within you," Tikal explained.

We were by the stairs that led up to Tails's workshop by now and I immediately heard some running feet. "Hm? Someone's coming... and with a Chaos Emerald! I can sense it!" Tikal gasped in shock. "You can sense these emeralds?" I asked. "Yes! We need to get that Emerald by any means necessary... so... you're up!" Tikal smirked as she pushed me in front of the staircase abruptly without any kind of warning. And I ended up running smack-dab into the main character of the franchise, accidentally touching the emerald in the process. It was the purple one and upon it touching me, I immediately got a very odd feeling inside of me.

"Hey! Watch it! We're trying to get somewhere!" Sonic exclaimed at me. "Sorry... I was pushed in front of you," I frowned as I tried to hurry away from him and drag the culprit out, only to see that she had already disappeared and had flown up to a high vantage point atop the train tracks. "Hmph. I see how she is. Very well then..." I frowned as I looked behind me to Sonic and Tails.

Sonic was just as he was detailed in the game, only his eyes weren't connected to each other (They were perfect ovals on either side of his face) and the same could be said for Tails and Tikal. Sonic had a cocky smirk with small canines budging their way from his mouth while Tails had a small, kind smile, fluffy face and body, and his two tails actually had a lot of movement and I finally understood why they could act as propellers. Because they apparently had some kind of looseness from his body and obviously could turn and shimmy in ways that wouldn't work in normal circumstances. And keep this in mind, I was planning to become a biologist before I was plopped into this world, so seeing this was an enigma to me.

"Sorry to accidentally get pushed into you guys. Me and my friend were playing around and she shoved me in front of the steps before flying off afterwards," I said. "Really? Well, where is she?" Tails asked. I smiled and knew that Tikal was still on the tracks, but I wasn't going to do the dirty. "I don't know. She probably just wanted to mess with me. You know how girls are," I said, hoping I wasn't being suspicious. "Anyways, my name's Penelope. But you can call me Penny. What's yours?" I smiled. "My name's Sonic and this is Tails. Sorry, but we're in a rush," he said as he rushed up the stairs and I knew exactly what would happen next. I didn't care, though, as Tikal flew back down to me once the duo were ambushed by Eggman.

"Thanks for not ratting me out," Tikal said, her face showing that she was a bit nerve-wracked. "I'm going to make a small assumption that you flew the coop because you were nervous of them, right?" I asked her with a small frown. "Yes... but how did you know?" Tikal asked.

That was a good point. How did I know? How was I able to tell that much just by how she was acting and her actions? Well, the answer was obvious to me, but not to her.

"To be honest... I just sensed it. In fact, I can sense that you were scared of me getting hurt, scared of meeting those strangers, and you are mad at yourself for pushing me even though we just met," I said, my words making Tikal gasp. "All of that is right! Did you touch the Chaos Emerald of Thought?" Tikal asked in shock. "Um... which color was that one again? Because I saw the ones they had in their hands was purple," I said.

"That's it. The Emerald of Thought is the purple one in color. It allows the controller to see into other's thoughts and see things like emotions and memories. But also, you are able to meld the minds of yours and others to make them understand your situation or past. I actually used to try it out back in my time when I tried to convince my father..." she said, her voice a whisper after that. I then looked into her mind and saw her memories. Of her father attacking the Chao and angering Chaos. "No need to tell me. Your thoughts share the tale," I sighed as I took my hand in hers. "It must've been awful," I sighed. "You have no idea," Tikal sighed.

But just as we were about to have our happy moment, I heard something from above us. Explosions. Very loud ones too! "Oh shit! Looks like we better get up there to investigate!" I exclaimed as I rushed up the stairs and we both saw the ugly girth that was Doctor Eggman taking the Chaos Emerald out of Tails's hands! "T-The emerald! Give it back, thief!" Tikal exclaimed as she hovered above the stairs and landed right on the ground. This wasn't in the story, I knew for a fact, but I didn't care. I needed to learn more from Tikal and more about Chaos's powers. What had happened to us after we were gene swapped in the Master Emerald? We would soon find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"And who might you two pests be?" Eggman asked myself and Tikal, which in turn got Tails's and Sonic's attention turned towards us. "Why should we tell a balding man shaped like an egg anything? You look exactly like a creep," I frowned at him, which I could tell made Sonic smirk at my cocky attitude. Tikal, however, was a little scared of what I was doing. "Peh! It doesn't matter! Come on in, Chaos!" Eggman exclaimed, a small puddle coming up from the shore area and forming into Chaos right next to Eggman.

And when I saw what Chaos looked like now... let's just say he didn't look anything like he did in the games due to mine, Tikal's, and his genes getting jumbled up.

His body was now in the shape of me when I was a human, but with the liquid aesthetics he was known for. He looked to be a bit more feminine because of this and he no longer looked like an alien-like shape. He looked more human than alien at this point. He also now had hair, which was colored purple and flowed into a bob cut around his head. And the one thing that I knew was different about him? He... or rather SHE started to speak!

"You three again... you will pay," CHAOS SPOKE! And when SHE spoke in that feminine voice with an obvious growl in it, it stunned me and Tikal to kingdom come! "C-Chaos? What the heck happened to you? You... You're speaking now!" Tikal gawked at this. "What of it, bitch?" Chaos swore, which I could tell made Tikal stunned. "D-Did you just call me a bitch? Don't you remember anything?! All of our fun times?!" Tikal exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "All I care about is vengeance! Your vile race killed my home! And then you imprisoned me for 4000 years! Now I will destroy you all! Once the Chaos Emeralds are all mine, I will exact revenge!" Chaos exclaimed as Eggman held the Emerald to her.

Chaos then took the Emerald and it absorbed into her skin, thus beginning her first transformation. Her one arm grew a lot longer, she grew at least half a foot in height, and she also gained a few visible bones in her liquid skin. "Chaos's power increases every time I give her a Chaos Emerald! With all 7 in her, she will be invincible! Then we will destroy Station Square and upon it, build Robotnikland!" Eggman exclaimed. "Over our furry carcasses!" I frowned back as I looked at Chaos in the eyes. "Listen to me, Chaos. You may think that all things are bad after what you went through, but I will show you the error of your ways in the end!" I exclaimed. "Peh. I'm sure you will, half-pussy. Not even a whole one," Chaos stuck her pink tongue out at me, yet another trait from me.

Eggman then threw a smoke ball and, while we couldn't see anything, Eggman completely disappeared, leaving myself, Sonic, Tails, and Tikal together, both of the duo looking at us with questionable gazes. "Hey, it almost seemed that you knew who this Chaos girl was. Wanna clue us in?" Sonic asked with a frown. Tikal immediately got bashful and hid behind me, something that I didn't expect from her. This wasn't like her in-game appearance for sure. Her being bashful and hiding from others. She was usually depicted as an outgoing girl, not a frightened one.

"It's okay, Tikal. I think we can trust them," I said with a smile. "O-Okay..." Tikal gulped as she came out from hiding and in front of Sonic and Tails.

"Chaos is... or rather WAS the protector of the Chao species on Angel Island 4000 years ago, back when I was alive," Tikal began to explain. "But my father sought to war with the Chao for control over the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. He killed nearly every Chao that was there, causing Chaos to become fueled by hatred, killing them all and destroying my village... these ruins are all that are left of it now. To stop Chaos from spreading his malice further, I sealed him in the Master Emerald along with myself, hoping the seal would last forever..." Tikal said.

"And that's when I came into the picture," I frowned, as it was now my turn. "Last night, I was playing some video games at my home, which is in a whole different universe to this one, and a lightning bolt struck the TV. After I pressed the power button, trying to fix it, I was instantly warped into the fabric of the Master Emerald. My mere presence in the thing was enough to cause it to overflow from us being in it, causing it to shatter. But not only that, it switched our genetic structures on all 3 of us," I explained. I had to tell SOMEONE at least! These three were as trustworthy as I could get.

"So you guys want to stop Chaos because of her being dangerous?" Tails deduced. "And in order to stop her, we need the 7 Chaos Emeralds before she can get them. If she powers up with all of those emeralds, she will turn into a monster with complete control over water, which will allow her to flood entire cities, flatten towns and villages, and kill anything that she has resentment for! Station Square won't be the only one to suffer if she gets all 7 emeralds! She will spread her flooding madness across the planet if not stopped in time!" Tikal said with genuine concern in her eyes.

"Then it looks like we'll need to start gathering those emeralds and fast!" Sonic said with a stern look. Gone was his cocky attitude. Now he was serious. "But where can we find these emeralds? They scatter all over the world every time we use them and I found that one just by sheer chance!" Tails frowned. "Leave that to me," Tikal smiled as she closed her eyes and I could sense she was trying to focus. Focus on where the emeralds could be located. "I sense one nearby. I know how to get to it as well. Follow me," Tikal said as she searched around the ground of Tails's workshop until she found what she was looking for. The stone of wind.

She then picked it off the ground and flew over the grass with us in pursuit from below, Tails being the only one flying along with her. "In this cave," Tikal said as she went inside of it and began to walk, going only a little ways before stopping at a pedestal. "With this stone, we'll be on our way to finding the Emerald of Water," Tikal said as she placed the stone of wind on the pedestal and did a small prayer as the area nearby began to burst upwards with wind gust.

"Let's go then. We need to find it after all," I said as I went into the air gust first and was stunned when the air was so forceful, it managed to throw me completely up into the air and out the hole in the top, the whole time making it feel like I was in a wind tunnel! "WOW! That was awesome! You gotta try this!" I exclaimed below me, knowing that I was already in Windy Valley.

Soon all the others caught up and we were soon on our way for a fun ride through the winds. "Well, this place looks very windy alright," Tails smiled. "But quick question. What did you mean by Emerald of Water? Are you talking about the blue Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked in confusion. "Yes I am. But when we find it, I ask that you let my friend here touch the emerald before you take it," Tikal said. It was at this point that I slapped myself in the face for the obvious reason of me forgetting to tell Tikal my name.

"Yeah, probably should've told ya my name, huh? Anyways, it's Penelope Carmichael. But you can just call me Penny," I smiled at Tikal as I looked a bit embarrassed in front of the two boys. "Sure, we can let her touch the emerald. But what for?" Sonic asked. "Because, when our genes got scrambled, she gained something that was previously held only to the Echidna tribe and Chaos before. The power to gain power from the Emeralds as individuals, not just when all 7 are collected," Tikal said.

"Really? And what will happen when she gets all 7?" Tails asked. "She will be able to channel any of their powers at any given time as well as allow her to form the eggs of the Chao," Tikal said, her last statement making me confused as all hell. "What do you mean 'form the eggs of the Chao'? Are you saying that I'm going to be laying eggs from my vagina?" I asked her. "NO! I mean that you will be able to take water and turn the substance into a Chao egg! Like an Echidna can pop out an egg anyways," Tikal frowned. "Heh," I smiled, knowing something she didn't for once.

"What? What's funny about that?" Tikal asked. "Well, in my world, echidnas were one of only 2 mammals that give birth by laying eggs, that's all," I smirked, instantly making Tikal gasp and very red-faced at the idea. "What's the other mammal that can lay eggs?" Tails asked. "Platypus. And let me tell ya, if you think Chaos looked unique, the platypus is basically the body and tail of a beaver and the mouth and webbed feet of a duck," I smirked. "Sounds very strange," Tikal said, trying to change the subject for reasons I could understand.

"But can cats lay eggs?" Sonic asked, immediately making me feel a little self-conscious. "For your information, blue boy, I wasn't even a cat when I was in my world. I was a human. You can thank my genes I got from Tikal turning me into this freak-of-nature crossbreed," I sighed as we eventually came to a tornado and went right inside of it.

"I think we're trapped," Tails gawked. "No. This tornado has always been here, constantly whirring without a rest. The only way out is through the eye of the storm at the top. Once we do that, we'll be near the emerald," Tikal stated as she held out her hand to me and I hesitantly took it, her flying me in the air with an iron grip afterwards. "H-Hey! Wait for us! C'mon, Tails! Give me a boost!" I heard Sonic down below me. Soon I was met by Sonic holding onto Tails's feet and both of us flew out of the eye of the storm in an instant. Now we were on top of the clouds and on a walkway very high off the ground. In fact, TOO HIGH!

I think I froze up at some point when we came to the ground below me, if only because I was petrified. "Are you... afraid of heights?" Tikal asked. "Y-Yes... I've never been so high before... if I fall, I'm dead," I shivered, my feet and my stomach turning into lead weights. "How about I fly you over there? I promise not to let go," Tikal said. "Please keep that promise..." I said as I latched onto her in a bear hug, holding on for dear life as Tikal jumped up and began to fly through the air... but then I heard something. Something inside of my head.

"How pathetic. How dost one hope to conquer evil if thou can't handle a few miles of open sky?" I heard a voice in my head say. But it sounded like my voice! And it sounded like it was a scholarly one at that!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

When I heard the voice in my head, I tried to talk to it again as we descended the sky area to try and reach the emerald. But no matter how I tried, I couldn't find the voice again. It was almost as if I'd heard something that didn't exist.

"Hey, Tikal? Do you ever hear voices in your head?" I asked her, wondering if it had something to do with the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "I had a feeling that you'd ask me at some point," Tikal smiled. "It was a person that used scholarly words like thou, right?" she asked. "Yeah... care to explain?" I frowned.

"Well, the 7 Chaos, to those who can wield them, are able to form themselves as separate entities within your mind, based on friends and family you were very close to," Tikal explained. "Well, the voice sounded like me almost, but not quite... what does that mean?" I asked in confusion. "Once you gather all 7 of the Chaos, you'll be able to speak to them at any time you wish, just by meditation or by sleeping," Tikal explained. "You make it sound so easy," I frowned. "I've had millennia to practice," Tikal smiled nervously.

We eventually made it to the Emerald of Water, the blue one, and I sighed a big sigh of relief when we made it. "Well, now we got the Emerald, so how about I touch it now?" I asked happily. "Very well, just don't do anything brash afterwards," Sonic said as he held the emerald in his hands, which I simply poked with one finger.

The exact same feeling came over me from when I touched the purple emerald and I felt somewhat at ease after I touched it. "With the power from the Emerald of Water, you will be able to purify any water source of pollution, be able to conjure water and ice, and you will be able to swim like a fish and as fast as a shark," Tikal explained with a smile. "No way! You can swim with this stuff?" Sonic frowned. "Dang it. I always sink like a stone..." "Even though in my world, hedgehogs were perfectly able swimmers," I smirked.

"Now how do we get down from here?" Sonic asked. "Again, leave it to the one who controls the Chaos," Tikal smiled as she clasped her hands together and our bodies all began to glow brightly, the scenery immediately changing around us to now show that we were back at the train station for Mystic Ruins! "Teleportation? Remind me why we didn't do that before?" Tails asked. "Because I can only use it every once in awhile, not on the dot. It takes roughly 3 hours each time to recharge a successful teleportation, a gift from the Emerald of Intelligence," Tikal said to us.

"Which one of the 7 is that one?" I asked. "The one that is silver in color," Tikal said with a batted eyelash. "So where is the next emerald?" Tails asked. "Hmm... I can sense one nearby, but the stone required to get there is in another location... that leaves the only alternative being Station Square. I can sense an emerald in one of the buildings," Tikal said after humming and closing her eyes.

"Well, good thing this train is here. We can use it to go to Station Square," Sonic smiled as he went into the train and we all followed suit. It was one of those fast-moving trains, so when we started to move, we really were moving. We were in Station Square within only a span of 15 minutes.

"I sense it down here... follow me," Tikal said as she led us down the stairs to the left of us and we were soon in the area with Casinopolis. "It's in this big flashy building," Tikal smiled as she tried the door and we saw it was locked. "Dammit. It's locked right now... I have an idea," Tikal smiled as she focused some kind of power into the door and she then pulled open the double doors with just the air alone, which was amazing, as they were automatic and the kind that opened from left to right instead of push and pull.

"Let's go in, quickly," I said as I knew for a fact her doing that may have turned on some kind of alarm system. "Okay, if my senses are correct, which they almost always are, then the emerald is somewhere underground in this place, in some area with a lot of wind," Tikal frowned. "Then it's probably in some kind of ventilation system," I said as I looked around, pretending I didn't know how to get down there... until I heard a new voice from my head.

"Penny... You know where to go, so go there. You don't want to ruin the story, do you?" the voice in my head said... only it didn't sound like me for a change. It sounded... it sounded just like my mother...

I didn't know why I was, but I started crying once I recognized her voice. It silently cried, as I didn't want to alert the others to what was going on. "Hey, what's up with this pinball machine?" Sonic asked as he stepped up to it and put in a single ring from hammer space and, out of nowhere, his entire body fell into a kind of hole in the ground and shocked all of us. "W-Where did Sonic go?!" Tails exclaimed in worry for his friend.

"Calm down, Kitsune, I think I know where he is," Tikal said as she sensed under us for something. Most likely Sonic. "Ah... I see! Sonic is apparently underground now! And he's in an area with tons of air! Everyone, let's pay this strange contraption to go below!" Tikal gasped as she took out a ring of her own and put it in the pinball machine, herself being sent down, followed by me and Tails doing the same exact thing.

Once we were in the area with the rotating robot spinners, we saw that they were all destroyed and the animals within them were free as well. "That overweight meanie! He's enslaving small critters again!" Tails frowned at the sight. "Should we help them out?" Tikal asked. "They know how to fend for themselves enough. It's just that they get trapped in these robot suits and can't escape unless they get freed. We've been doing this for awhile," Tails frowned as we continued forward and into the hallway until we came to an air vent... where we saw a sight that stunned the three of us.

Right there, waiting for us in front of the vent systems, was Chaos in her first transformation. And she had Sonic in her grasp with just one arm! "Chaos! Stop that this instant! He isn't an enemy of the Chao! He did nothing to hurt them!" Tikal exclaimed loudly at her as Tails stood there petrified. "I can smell it on him. He's got one of them and I want it. Now hand it over, blue boy, or would you like to see what your ass looks like first hand?" Chaos asked with a face that seriously looked deranged.

I growled and heard the voice in my head again. The one that sounded like my mother. "Chaos is made of water, Penny. Use that against her," I heard her say.

I got a light bulb moment from that and I used my emerald powers of water to take Chaos's body and twist it to how I saw fit, earning some groans and growls from the liquid girl until she finally dropped Sonic on the ground. "GAH! You insolent pest!... You have the same powers I have?!" Chaos growled lowly. "And when I get all 7 emeralds, I am going to do a good thing that even you can't deny is a good thing," I frowned with a raised eyebrow to Chaos. "What are you implying, half pussy?" Chaos growled. "I am saying that, once I get all 7 Chaos Emeralds touched and I absorb their powers, I am going to help Tikal with a very important job. A job involving eggs and Chao. You catch my drift yet?" I smirked, my words making Chaos's watery face switch from one of anger to one of confusion.

"Y-You mean... you plan on raising Chao eggs?... BAH! Like I'd believe that! You fucking liar! I'm not falling for your charades!" Chaos exclaimed as she tried to rush me, but I simply stopped her in place with a punch to the face, which reverted her back into a puddle immediately. "Huh. Neat," I smiled as Chaos reformed on the other side and looked a bit stunned. "You... You punched me?... And I felt it? What the hell are you?" Chaos asked me in shock.

"Not telling. At least not until you're done with this 'vengeance' crap. Just 1 tribe of people turning against you doesn't mean everyone is a traitor. Do you see how many different species we are? I'm a cat, Sonic is a hedgehog, Tails is a fox, Tikal is an Echidna, and Eggman is a human. Just because the Echidna tribe hurt you, it doesn't mean everyone is out to get you," I frowned at her.

"I... hmph," Chaos said as she retreated back the way she came, but not before I saw something in her mind. It was doubt. She was feeling doubt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Chaos had retreated, our group then continued through the vent systems until we finally came upon the emerald. The silver one. "Ah! The Emerald of Intelligence!" Tikal gawked at the artifact. I smiled and picked it up myself, the same feeling happening to me that happened with the others, followed quickly by my head actually increasing in size by a good couple inches!

"Whoa! Your head grew a bit!" Tails gawked. "But of course. When the controller of the Chaos touches this emerald, their minds and heads increase in size by 20 percent. So now you will be able to use 20 percent more of your brain, which will allow psychic capabilities and teleportation, but only if used in earnest. Use them too much and you'll pass out from mental exhaustion," Tikal explained. "Hehe. I feel smarter too. And since I was trying to become a biologist in my world, that works out for me and my college grades," I smirked happily, which turned into a frown as I remembered my world again.

"You were a college student? Now I feel even more sorry for you," Tikal frowned. "It's fine. Besides, I have a feeling that, since the voice in my head from the blue emerald was my mother's, I will be okay. I mean, sure, they're not real, but it's better than nothing," I sighed as we climbed up the ladder and we ended up in the bathroom area of the casino. Lucky for us, it was still closed and no one was in the open stalls. "Let's get out of here before people show up," Sonic said as we ran out of the bathroom and then out the front door, where we came across the girth of the Eggman again.

"It looks like you've got an emerald there, kitty cat! Now hand it over or I'll take it from you," Eggman growled lowly. "By doing what, yolk boy?" I asked, making Sonic laugh out loud at it. "Okay, THAT was funny!" Sonic said as Eggman then tried to send out his sleeping gas at us, which was actually pink in color and, when it touched my nose, I immediately felt incredibly sleepy. "N-No... f-fight it... must... not... sleee..." I groaned before I started to snooze, my emerald dropping out of my hands when I fell to the ground. I entered dream world a few seconds after.

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't really awake. I was in some kind of colorful white space in my mind. And around me was a table that was made of gold (and looking quite shiny might I add) with 8 different chairs surrounding it, 3 of them already being filled by... well, remember when I said that I could prove that me being in the Sonic world would end with me going into a tea party with 7 princesses? Well, let's just say that the 3 seats were filled with 3 people there, but only one wasn't dressed as a princess. And as to who they were looking like?

The one looked like my mother exactly, dressed in a deep blue princess gown. Another looked like my younger sister, Sarah, and was dressed in a purple gown. And there was one that looked like my cousin, Jake, who was in a ninja outfit of dark gray. "You fell asleep, didn't you?" Jake smiled at me, even though I knew it wasn't really him. "You three aren't real... but you sound so real and look it too..." I sobbed at them.

"Hon... believe it or not, we're as real as you are," mom smiled as she got off her chair and hugged me gently, which I didn't expect would feel so warm. "Y-You're saying you're real?... But you're in my mind... different personas of the emeralds... aren't you?" I asked with a few more sobs.

"Well, here is where thou art wrong," my sister said, slapping herself in the face afterwards. "Forgive her, but since she became one with the Emerald of Thought, she talks in ye olde English and can't stop herself," mom said with a sorry smile. "As I was saying, when thou came to this world from our own, we were warped along as well. But we also were sent into thy mind, all 7 of us. Myself, mother, and cousin Jake were called forth while father, 2 of ye friends, and cousin Lily are still trapped in ye mind. In order to rescue them, thou must touch the rest of the emeralds at least 1 time," Sarah said.

"You guys were sent to my mind?... I feel bad for you all... none of you will be able to live your lives anymore," I sighed, feeling heavy at the thought of my family being trapped in both a video game world AND trapped in my brain. "Honestly, it isn't too bad in here. Your mind is full of fun things to do, since your imagination is very vivid. I knew you had strange dreams that you described, but seeing them myself? It is actually very fun," mom smiled at me. "Mom..." I smiled as I hugged her, Sarah, and Jake at the same time. I felt myself begin to wake up and mom gave me a kiss before I left. "We'll speak to you more when you need it," Jake smiled at me.

* * *

When I woke up, I gasped awake to Sonic, Tails, and Tikal all shaking me awake, followed by a small headache. "Ugh... what happened?" I asked as I looked around. "Eggman put us to sleep with sleeping gas. He also got the Emerald of Intelligence. But lucky us, he didn't search over Sonic for the Emerald of Water. So we still have one of them while he has 2. We need to start finding more and fast," Tikal said with seriousness in her voice. "Okay then... wait... what's that over there?" I asked as I looked in the sky and I saw someone flying through the air.

But it wasn't Cream, like in the games. It was a character that wasn't even in the games! And she was flying without any wings or means of flight. And she was green. "I sense something off about her... like she's not from this world, but another," Tikal said as the girl dropped down from the sky and came back up with the Stone of Water.

"Hey! Hold on! We need that! Come back!" Tikal exclaimed as she jumped in the air and hovered up, getting the mystery girl's attention. I couldn't hear what was going on up there, but it must've been Tikal explaining the situation, as both of them soon came down to us. "Sorry about taking this... didn't know it was important to you guys," the girl said, her voice having a slight bit of auto tune in it. "My name is Cosmo. Mind telling me your names?" she asked. Now I knew the story was screwed up. A character from the ANIME of Sonic the Hedgehog was in this world!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Um... my name is Penny. Nice to meet you Cosmo," I said, my eyes still not believing that I was speaking to a character from the Sonic X anime. "Nice to meet you as well... I apologize for taking that stone, but I just love learning about ancient stuff... and I can learn about them just by touching the stuff," Cosmo smiled. I knew that was a different thing about her. I guessed that she had to have some different traits, considering she wasn't canon to the games anyways.

"Now if you'll excuse me, now that I know what the history of this stone is... I think I'm going to go to the Mystic Ruins that the visions gave me... maybe I can learn more by being there in person," Cosmo smiled. "Then why not come with us? After all, we need to go there, too," Tikal smiled. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," Cosmo smiled. I swear, her voice sounded like a less buzzy q-bee from Darkstalkers! I honestly never heard Cosmo's voice in the anime's English dub, but I don't think that auto-tune was in her character sheet at all.

* * *

After another train trip with the Stone of Water in our grasp, Cosmo came out with a smile and flew over the ground while we went after Tikal. "I'll meet back up with you later! I'm going to research the ancient Echidna tribe! Maybe I might learn something about this Chao race that my vision mentioned," Cosmo smirked, her words making me smile.

Once she was out of earshot, Tikal began to explain something. "Cosmo said that she can see things when she touches the objects and that she comes from a planet far away from us. She came here in search of adventure and out of curiosity when she got visions from an object she received from Earth on her own planet... at least, that's what she told me," Tikal explained. I knew that wasn't what she was like in the anime, as her character sheet said that Cosmo fled to Earth because her home planet was destroyed by an alien overlord, and then she sacrificed herself to destroy him... well at least it beats some of my old fanfictions.

We continued through to the cave on the left side of the main area and we went up a small current of air into the area that Tikal and I first met... and to a lesser extent, where I met Knuckles. "Here's the door we need," Tikal said as she approached a door made entirely of ice. To any normal eye, it looked like a giant wall of it, unable to be smashed. But I guess being one with the Chaos Emeralds made it so you could actually see that wasn't the case.

Tikal put the Stone of Water on the pedestal and did another prayer, the door immediately defrosting afterwards. "Your powers are pretty cool, Tikal. I wish I could do that whenever I use the emeralds," Sonic smiled. "You can harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds? Or just when you have all 7?" Tikal asked. "Well, for myself, Knuckles, and Tails, we can use them to turn into Super form, which gives us invulnerability and the ability to fly very fast," Sonic said with a cocky grin. "Really? I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to try it out, then... you know, when I'm not... wait..." Tikal said.

It was then that she stopped in place, right in the frigid airs of Ice Cap, and she placed her hands in front of her. "It's about time... I wondered when I'd be able to make one again," Tikal smiled as a light formed in her hand. And when it dissipated, what should be there but a large Chao egg, about as big as my hand. "Is that... a Chao Egg?... It's a lot smaller than I imagined," I said when I looked at it. It was actually colored a deep blue as opposed to the other Chao eggs I was used to of being white with yellow spots. And it also had small teardrop shapes of purple lining the outside.

"Every Chao egg is different. They also gain attributes depending on where they are born and what environment that they are created in. As for when they are created, it is nearly every 2 hours. I guess it just took me awhile until I was able to recuperate my powers from being trapped in that emerald for so long," Tikal smiled as she held the fragile egg in her grasp. "Despite their size, Chao eggs are unbreakable, but they do require to be near some source of water in order to hatch... I guess carrying it close to my body will allow it to hatch, since I tend to sweat a lot," Tikal smiled. "Hey, if anyone's big on sweat, it's me, so let me take care of the little tyke," I smiled happily, being truthful and hating that I was being truthful. I was the biggest sweater in my school back home, both high and college.

"Very well then. Where will you put it?" Tikal smiled. "I think I know a good place," I smiled as I took the egg and put it in my bra, right under my left boob, which I could tell made Tikal a little bashful, which in turn made me blush a bit. "Oookay... that's a place to put it at least," Sonic said, obviously weirded out by the situation.

"Now how about we continue onward? We still need to find that emerald after all... which one is this one again, Tikal?" Tails asked. "Oh! I nearly forgot to mention! The Emerald we are searching for here is the Emerald of Gust. It allows the controller to command the powers of the wind at any time that he or she wishes. She can use the wind in various ways, such as forcefully opening up doors, jetting into the sky with a powerful wind blast, or summoning little tornadoes to hurt their foes," Tikal said.

"Well, sounds interesting," I smiled as we continued forward, knowing full well that she was most likely speaking of the green Chaos Emerald. "We need to get up to that cavern there in order to continue. Would you like me to fly you up there?" Tikal asked with a smile, looking at Sonic and me specifically. "I think I can handle Sonic. You can lift Penny up if you want," Tails smiled. "Hey! Who asked you, Tails?" I smiled at him. "So you don't want to fly with me?" Tikal asked. "It was just a joke. I'd personally prefer you fly me up there, at least until I can touch this Emerald of Gust so I can fly on my own," I smiled. "Teehee! If you insist," Tikal smiled as I grabbed onto her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist. She then flew into the air with Tails carrying Sonic from behind. He was all tired out by the time he reached the cave in question.

"Aw... little two-tailer all tuckered out? How fitting, then, that you won't survive what I have in store for you," said a voice from nearby. The emo voice once again. "Dammit, not now, Chaos!" I groaned as I picked Tails off the ground and handed him to Tikal, who insisted that she carry Tails to the Emerald until he recovered.

The moment we reached the other side of the cave, we saw what Chaos had up her sleeves. She laughed out loud and then we saw her behind us. She smiled at us meeting her gaze and then let out a loud screech, the echo causing the snow above us to cause an avalanche! The same avalanche from the games! "She's trying to kill us! Let's beat it, guys!" I exclaimed as I began to run down the hill as Sonic rolled the whole way rather than use a snowboard. And when I discovered a piece of ice fall in front of me, I didn't hesitate to jump on it. Why? Because it was shaped like a snowboard, footholds and all!

"OH YEAH! Time to shred!" I smiled as I began to do the one thing I loved to do anytime I went to the mountains in winter. I was actually a very good snowboarder back home, but I never expected I'd be snowboarding away from an avalanche on a snowboard made of pure ice! "WHEW! THIS IS AWESOME! WOOHOO!" I exclaimed loudly as I gained an intense speed, dodging all the trees and jumping all the jumps I came across!

And when it came time for the giant jumps, I had to time them precisely or risk shattering my ankles. Luckily, I now had cat-like reflexes (because I was part feline, no duh P_P) and once I made the final jump, I actually grabbed onto a tree limb just as I would've crashed hard on my feet and slowed my fall until I was sure I wouldn't get shattered feet. I let go and I skidded my way across the finish line and picked up the green Chaos Emerald with a purr...

Wait... purr? Did I seriously just purr?! "Dammit... why did I have to gain the ability to purr? It was completely involuntary too!" I groaned at myself. "Well, I guess that's because you're part cat, isn't it?" Tails asked with a frown. I groaned as I felt the energy of the Emerald envelop over me and go into my body. And then I heard a voice in my head. A voice that, even though I loved, I couldn't get over her southern drawl. "Howdy, cousin! How ya'll doin'?" my cousin Lily said immediately to me, her voice sounding just as erratic as I remembered. Even being one with the wind inside of me couldn't keep her tomboyish personality from sparking into me. "Oi... well, there's my cousin's voice. Just as southern as I remember it," I frowned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once I heard Lily's voice in my head with all its southern drawl, I could tell the others were confused when I said "cousin's voice". "Well, Ah'm sure glad that ya got me with the emerald o' wind, cousin! I'm retreating into your mind to play some more, see ya'll later," she smirked as I stopped hearing her voice and I breathed a sigh of relief. "My cousin has a southern accent that wears on you after awhile," I explained to the group with a nervous smirk. "She's real sweet when you get to know her, but she is really obnoxious at times."

"I can tell," Tikal smirked back. "Now how about we go ahead and I teleport us back to base?" I smiled. "Okay then. You'll need to focus and tell your mind to warp all of our group back to the Mystic Ruins," Tikal explained. "Okay..." I said as I tried to talk to my brother. "Jake? Can you teleport me and my friends to the main area of Mystic Ruins?" I asked him in thought. "Sure enough. Just be careful of what comes next," he warned. "Got it," I said back as I felt my body completely leave the area I was at and I reappeared at the lake area of Mystic Ruins, my friends close behind me.

"Whoa! That felt cool!" I smiled at the power. "Just don't do it again for about 3 hours or so, or you'll pass out," Tikal warned. "Alright," I smiled at her.

But then I heard some footsteps from nearby and I looked behind me to see a sight that I really didn't want to see right now. Especially since I had both emeralds in my possession. "Hey, Knuckles! What's up?" Tails asked with a smile, that is until Knuckles tried to punch me and I had to dodge out of the way.

"Whoa! What's the big idea, red? I didn't do anything," I said to him with a frown. "Like I'd believe that! You have pieces of the Master Emerald and you were there when it shattered! Now give me those pieces or I'll force them off of you!" Knuckles exclaimed at me. "If you want to point any fingers, bub, blame my television for sticking me in that damn jewel. If that would've never happened, I wouldn't be here right now," I growled at him as my hair began to stand up on my tail. I kept forgetting I had one, honestly.

Knuckles frowned and didn't listen, immediately rushing me and trying to snag the emeralds, both of them staying in my grasp and neither of them falling out of it. "Hey! These aren't even Master Emerald pieces, brother! They're Chaos Emeralds!" Tikal exclaimed at him, her words looking to have finally gotten through to him. "Chaos Emeralds?... And what do you mean 'brother'?" Knuckles asked. "I mean that I was the original creator of the Master Emerald, as well as one of your ancestors. I can sense it in you... the power to control the Chaos!" Tikal frowned.

Knuckles finally gave up then and there, but then I felt something come up from under me. Something watery.

Before I could even think, a giant hand reached out from the pool of water underneath me and snagged the 2 emeralds out of my hands! "H-HEY! NO FAIR!" I growled as I saw that the liquid under me then retreated into the pond area and she then began to rise from it.

"Peh. You really are all idiots, just like the doc said, ain't ya?" Chaos asked as she absorbed the 2 emeralds into her body and she did another transformation. This time, her legs completely vanished, she got a dorsal fin on the back of her body, and she now had a large spike coming out of her forehead. She was now Chaos 4! "Dammit! Why do you always have to keep barging in like this, Chaos?! I have half a mind to-" I was about to say, until I felt something in my cleavage.

It felt like the egg. The egg I put in there while we were in Ice Cap! I immediately reached into my bra I had on and felt around, finding a small bit of pudgy cuteness scuttled underneath my boob and sleeping. I smiled and gently picked it up with two fingers, Chaos now looking confused by my actions. When I finally pulled out the little Chao from my bosom, she looked shocked beyond all compare.

"I-Is that... a Chao?" Chaos gawked at it, just as Eggman appeared from out of nowhere, ruining any kind of good moment that we could've had. Chaos immediately tried to look tough in front of her 'boss', but I could still sense her confusion and awe at me having a baby Chao. "Well, Chaos! I see that you managed to transform again! You have 4 emeralds now! How great!" Eggman smiled at her creepily, only then turning his attention to us, where I hid the baby Chao into my bra again, who was still asleep.

"Now why don't you stall these cretins until the Egg Carrier comes around?" Eggman said as he pushed a button and we heard some thrusters from somewhere. It was the Egg Carrier taking off from the inner area of the Mystic Ruins. "Hmph. Why don't you stall them for a change?" Chaos frowned, looking at me with a stern gaze. I could already read her mind. "Consider this your only safe bet with me, half pussy," I heard her voice say in my head, almost as if she were thinking it specifically to me.

"Why would I want to do that? You're the one with the emeralds, now go!" Eggman frowned. "And you're the one that I found to help me. I don't answer to you, you answer to me. Now you deal with them. I'm going to try and find out where my damn tail went off to. See ya for now," Chaos frowned, disappearing into a puddle of water and rushing off in puddle form over the mountain and through the tunnel for the train.

"Why that insolent little brat! She works for ME! Nobody orders Doctor Robotnik around!" Eggman exclaimed angrily as we saw a shadow come over on top of us, which was caused by the Egg Carrier. "Behold! The Egg Carrier, my greatest achievement in aviation! I'd love to stick around and chat, but I need to retreat now. So long, pests!" Eggman smirked as he pushed another button and he then got beamed up to his ship, which shocked Tikal greatly.

"Well, at least we have one ace up our sleeve. So long as we have a baby Chao on us, Chaos won't try to attack," Sonic frowned. "Yeah, but we have two people to chase after now. You and Tails can handle chasing Eggman using whatever that machine is I sense under your workshop, while Penny and myself chase after Chaos. We'll meet up in Station Square after it's all said and done," Tikal said. "Sounds like a deal. By the way, it's my plane, the Tornado 2," Tails frowned. "We're off to our assignments, then. But what of our little friend?" I asked Tikal specifically.

"We'll take him to a Chao Garden nearby. I'll show you where it is," Tikal smiled as she led me over to a mine cart that looked ancient. "They are perfectly able in Chao Gardens, so we'll take small breaks to find them every time we have a Chao hatch," Tikal smiled as we jumped into the mine cart and, upon us entering it, she pulled a lever inside of it and we were off to the Chao Garden.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When the cart stopped at the end of the tracks, Tikal and I were then inside one of the Chao Gardens, a place that had nothing bad happening at all and that was absolutely filled with tranquility. And judging by the looks of the small area we were in, there were also a good number of miniature Chao eggs that were needing to be hatched. "Look at all these eggs... and none of them have hatched... why is that?" I asked Tikal. "It is because they are dormant until one with the Chaos Emeralds touches them. Then they will begin to incubate," Tikal explained, touching each of the 3 eggs around and all of them regaining their color from it. All of them looked identical too, probably from them all being in the same area.

I smiled when I felt the little baby Chao start to move in my bra and I gently picked him up with two fingers and saw that he was awake. And judging by his big, blue eyes, I'd say he was hungry. It was also at this moment that I saw his color being unique. He was light blue in some areas, with his head being white at the tip and turning into light blue on the way down. He also had small patches of white on his underarms and his blob hands were pink.

"Well, it's time to feed him. Watch," Tikal smiled as she went over to a nearby tree and began to do a little prayer and, out of the ground, came a small bit of fruit from nowhere. She smiled and gave the fruit to the little guy, which he immediately dug into and cooed a bit. "One who controls the Emerald of Life can control and manipulate life to heal anyone of any illness and even grow entire trees in only a matter of seconds," Tikal smiled at me.

"So what should we name this little guy?" I asked her as I petted the now-full baby Chao. "Hmm... I don't know... why don't you come up with a name?" Tikal asked me. "Okay... how about... Ice?" I smiled. "Why Ice?" Tikal questioned. "Because he was first appeared in Ice Cap. And his body color looks like a mountain, doesn't it?" I smiled. "You know... you are right about all that. Ice it is," Tikal smiled.

Tikal then took the little Chao baby and then put it on the ground next to me. "Now that he's been given his first meal and he is now in a Chao Garden, he can survive on his own. He'll learn to fly in about an hour and then he can eat the fruits on the trees," Tikal smiled as the baby Chao started to walk around normally. "Okay then... we'll return to check up on him later, right?" I smiled. "Of course," Tikal smirked. We then left via the mine cart and were on our way to find Chaos.

* * *

We emerged from the train in Station Square to hear police sirens going off from outside, which I was very confused about... but when we got outside the station and into Station Square's main area, we saw something screwy. It was the exact same area as the daytime area from Speed Highway and Sonic was eluding police car-styled robots. And upon hitting one with his quills, the robot exploded and a small animal popped out. A chipmunk.

But it wasn't just any chipmunk. I recognized her completely, even if she was a couple inches shorter than Sonic. It was SALLY ACORN! "Hah... I... I'm free! FREE!" Sally exclaimed as Sonic freed the rest of the animal critters a few yards down the road, while I looked at Sally out of confusion. She wasn't even in the games, and only exclusive to pretty much all other Sonic media! "Um... excuse me... who are you?" I asked, flabbergasted at both how she was here AND how she was able to fit into the robot car.

"Oh! Sorry, I was so caught up in the joy of being freed that I didn't notice my rescuers," Sally smiled as she went up to us as Sonic joined up, a smile on his face. "My name is Sally. Sally Acorn," she said with a smile. It was at this point that I got a good look at her body with my own eyes. Unlike in the TV show, she had clothes on in the form of a brown crop top, jean jacket, and wearing a knee-length skirt of ruby red. She also had a flower in her ear, a daffodil, which looked to accentuate her red hair nicely.

"My name is Penny, this is Tikal, and our friend with the blue is Sonic," I said, looking over to Sonic to see something I didn't expect. He had disappeared! "Um.. has anyone seen Sonic by the way?" I asked in confusion. "Hmm... Ah! I sense another emerald! It's being taken to the Mystic Ruins! Let's get going! I can teleport us all there to save time," Tikal said. "Teleportation? Seriously?" Sally asked, thinking we were crazy... before our scenery immediately changed to match that of the Mystic Ruins!

"W-WHOA! Warn me next time, okay?! That felt so weird!" Sally said as she looked to have her skin moving all over her. "First time teleportation is a real trippy experience for beginners," Tikal smiled. "Y-Yeah," Sally shivered. It was then that we heard a loud scream from the area with the train tracks and we saw a large robot holding onto a pink furred girl that I personally loved just for her ecstatic nature. "HELP ME! SONIC! PLEASE!" Amy exclaimed out loud, which Tikal immediately flew up to the robot with me and Sally in her grasp, her flight also shocking the chipmunk girl.

"Let that girl go right now, bucket of bolts!" I growled at the robot as Tikal looked at the bird that was held against Amy's chest and gasped. Most likely because she sensed the emerald on it. But the robot didn't answer me when I told it to let Amy go. Instead, it let out an antenna from the top of its head and the Egg Carrier appeared over top of us.

Then came Sonic as well as the beam coming down from the giant airship to carry the robot and Amy into the air. "STOP!" Sonic exclaimed. I simply grabbed onto Tikal while also holding onto Sally. "Come on, Tikal! Let's get to flying!" I frowned. "R-Right!" she frowned as she levitated off the ground and flew into the air with me and Sally holding onto her. "We're seriously doing this?! YES! Now I can rescue my mother!" Sally said with a serious tone in her face. We ended up going the whole way up and entering the bottom hatch of the ship before it could close up completely, which I would immediately regret, as we were right in front of Doc Egg himself.

"You three again?! How were you able to get up here so fast?" Eggman growled as he looked at us with a sinister gaze. "We flew. Now give me my mother back! I COMMAND IT!" Sally exclaimed angrily. "Princess Sally has returned, I see... ready to become a robot again so soon?" Eggman smirked at her, Zero appearing from the room behind us with a stone gaze at us. But I was more concerned with Eggman calling our chipmunk companion 'Princess Sally'.

"Come now, Zero! Send these three to the jail cells along with the pink hedgehog. They will be turned into the newer E series robots," Eggman said, the robot coming at us with a few beeps and no emotion. "Oh no you don't," I growled as I punched the robot with a hand full of water, sending him to the wall with a smile. "Peh. Stupid robot. Never trust a dumb machine with handling these three," said a voice from behind me that I expected to hear, but not so soon. "Dammit, Chaos... why do you always appear when we don't need it?" I frowned at her with a glare, where I saw she had Tikal and Sally in her two arms' grasp, holding them tightly at the sides.

"Chaos... why are you still doing this?" Tikal gulped in fear at her. "Like I said: you need to pay," Chaos growled as I simply held my hands in the air. I didn't want to make things harder for us, as I knew that we'd be able to free ourselves if need be. "And Chaos? You're in charge of guarding them while I handle any other unwanted visitors," Eggman said to the liquid girl. "Hmph. Very well," Chaos frowned, which made me a bit upset. This Eggman was smarter than his game counterparts for sure.

We were then led through the right door and were sent into a jail area with Chaos holding aqua spears to our backs. "Hmm?... I sense one... where is it?" Chaos growled as she poked my back with the spear, making me a bit angry. "Sense one what? If you want a Chaos emerald, then talk to the only one that is in this room before we came in," Tikal frowned at her as we were pushed into the same cell as Amy Rose and her little Flicky.

Chaos then looked at Amy with a snarl and looked at the little bird. "Your bird. It has something I need. Give it to me, pink eye," Chaos said to Amy, which she immediately got defensive about. "NO! Never!" Amy said as she held onto the bird firmly, but gently. Chaos didn't like that response, as she simply melted through the bars and approached Amy herself, the fear on her face warranted. "Now. I don't intend to hurt him. I just want the Emerald on his person. Now give it," Chaos frowned. I smiled when she said this as I saw a slight glimmer in the pendant around the bird's neck.

I immediately opened it up and the emerald fell into my grasp. The turquoise emerald. "Ah! T-The Emerald of Life!" Tikal gasped at it. When I touched it, I immediately heard a voice in my head that I instantly recognized. "Whew... finally out of there. Hey, honey," my dad's voice said, which I found amusing that he was the one to be based on the Emerald of Life. But I immediately snapped back when I noticed that Chaos had stolen the Emerald from my grasp and took a form that I'd never seen her in before. Her fifth form!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Chaos took her fifth form in front of us, we were all stunned by how she looked. She now no longer represented anything humanesque and she now looked to have turned into a large octopus-type creature with 5 tentacles. "I... What is this monster?!" Amy gulped in fear. "Peh. Monster. If you want to point fingers as to who the true monster is, it is this horrid excuse for a guardian and her entire tribe," Chaos scoffed as she pointed one of her tentacles at Tikal with a frown.

Tikal responded by crying real tears and saying a sentence that I didn't expect her to say. "Chaos, I did nothing to harm you. Nor did I do anything to harm the Chao. I tried to get my father to stop the assault, but he wouldn't listen. But ask yourself this. If you end up destroying Station Square, which is full of innocent people, will you be any different than the Echidna tribe's actions against the Chao? You'd murder innocent humans and animals just like my father and his tribe murdered the Chao species? If anyone's the monster, it isn't just my tribe. If you go through with this, you'll be just as big a monster as Pachacamac," she said, her long speech actually surprising me not in how she said something I didn't expect, but in that she was saying this to Chaos's face right in front of her.

Chaos looked at Tikal with a growl but then looked at me with a small frown. "Half pussy. Tell me this: what do you plan on doing if you were to escape? Stop me in my endeavors, or stop Robotnik in his endeavors? Because it's a two-way street for us. Either way, you can only end one plan," Chaos frowned. I sighed at her question and told her my truthful answer. "I will stop whoever decides to hurt anyone unjustly. Whether that be you, Eggman, or both, I don't care. I will do the right thing in the end and, after all of it is done, I will help make more Chao with the help of the 7 emeralds," I frowned at her.

Chaos raised her eyebrow of white water at that last part and simply shook her head. "You really don't get it, do you?" she frowned at me. "Robotnik has shortened my leash big time since that incident in the ruins. And what's worse, I don't want to do any of this anymore... but... I have to..." she sighed at me. "Why? What is he doing to force you to do these things?" Sally asked in confusion. "He has a whole slew of Chao Eggs on his person and forced me to hatch each of them. If I don't comply with anything he says, he plans on using these Chao to power up his robots... by infusing them with their energy... he is threatening to kill them if I don't do exactly as he says," Chaos said to me, her words actually shocking me big time.

"That's horrific... do you know where he is keeping these baby Chao hostage?" Amy asked. "He's keeping them in his own Chao Garden on the ship. It will only open up for either himself or one of his robots, for only they know of the password to get in. It's sealed completely shut, so I can't hope to break in myself, not even by melting my body under it," Chaos explained. "Hmph. Is that all? Well don't worry. I think I know how to get us in there," I smiled as I happened to know a way we may get in there. "What do you have in mind?" Tikal asked. "We need to get in a sealed door, right? Well, why not smash our way in?... Maybe with the help of a certain Pink Eye," I smiled over at Amy.

"O-Oh yeah! My Piko Piko Hammer! Bright idea, but we'd need to hit it with a lot of force in order to open up a door of steel," Amy said. "Leave it to me," Sally smiled. "How are you going to do anything to a metal door, chipmunk?" Chaos asked her. "Trust me. I have my methods of madness," she smiled. "Fine. I'll open the cell for you, but you need to be quiet. If Robotnik hears that I let you out before we reach them, he'll have the Chao killed before we can get to them," Chaos said.

Chaos then returned through the bars and hit the switch with one tentacle, allowing the gate to open up for us. "Let's get moving now, but don't raise any attention to yourselves," Chaos frowned at us as we then exited the cage and went on our way out the door, the absence of Gamma confusing me. He should've been here by now and yet he wasn't. I then looked to the right and I saw that the door for Beta's reconstruction scene had already been opened and that it had just closed. Gamma was about to check up on us, so we needed to be quick.

"Okay, give me that hammer," Sally said as we approached the door that Chaos had mentioned. Eggman's Chao Garden. Amy then reached into a pocket on her dress and did something I didn't expect. She pulled out a small lollipop and pushed a button in the center, which immediately formed itself into her hammer! "Here ya go," Amy smiled as she gave it to Sally. "Okay..." Sally said as she did a bit of concentration and I could feel energy rise up within her.

It was kind of hard to see, but I could actually see a faint bit of aura surrounding Sally's entire body. And once it completely covered her, she swung the hammer at the door with such force, it actually caused the door to smash open in a snap! "W-What was that noise?! Zero! Investigate the damage in the main hall of the ship!" I heard Eggman say over the intercom as we all rushed into the Chao Garden to try and find the baby Chao. And once we were on the other side, we saw that the Chao, though larger than the one I had, were completely okay.

"Whew... Now let's grab one each and get out of here before anyone finds out," Chaos said as she grabbed one in her hands and the rest of us 4 got the other ones. After all, there were only 5 Chao. Upon going to the door, however, we saw that there was already a figure there that was giving us a cold, dead stare. It was Zero. "You again!" I growled as I put my Chao in my purse and handed it to Amy. "I'll handle Zero. You guys escape while I hold him off," I said to them. "You got it," Amy said as her bird companion flew by her and we moved forward.

I immediately grabbed Zero's attention by hurling a cracked egg shell at him, which managed to crack his left eye a bit. Zero let out a loud whirring sound as he then rushed at me with his claw-like arms, which I quickly sliced through with just a bit of compressed air. Zero looked shocked at this, but not as much as Sally when she saw something that happened when Zero's hands were sliced off. "M-Mom's ring!" Sally exclaimed as she ran back to inspect it, looking at Zero for a second before putting something together that I couldn't.

"MOTHER!" Sally exclaimed as she collided with Zero head-on and kicked the robot right in the head, revealing a button on it that said 'open'. I instinctively rushed past Sally and connected my finger with the button before Zero could get up, which resulted in something happening to the robot that I never would've guessed. Zero's entire head popped off and, from inside of it, we saw the head of someone I never knew before. She had Sally's hair color and she had a tiara on her head, while also having a smoother face than Sally.

"S-S-Sally?..." the mystery girl said as I finally knew who it was now. "Mom! I... I missed you so much..." Sally sobbed as she helped her mom get the rest of the way out of the contraption and finally be able to step on the ground again, which revealed that she was also in a lavish gown of pink with white rhinestones glittered all over it. "Where are your original clothes?" Sally's mom asked. Sally giggled and hugged her, as I smiled at the reunion.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Chaos exclaimed as he reached three other tentacles out and grabbed each of us three and dragged us out of the Chao Garden. And just in time too, as the whole place then got filled with poisonous gas! We barely escaped without a scratch! "Okay... we're out of there..." Amy said as we looked up to see something that I didn't expect. It was Cosmo, from before, and she was looking to be quite happy to see us. "It's you girls again! Listen, we need to get out of here and the only way is through that tunnel up there. We need to fly up there in order to get there, and since Tikal and I can fly, you'll need to come with us," she said, seriousness in her voice. "Okay then! Let's es-sco-pé already!" I said, intentionally saying it like Dory from Finding Nemo just to sound funny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once we reached the outside area from the hole in the side of the wall, our group looked around us to see what was going on... only to see that Eggman was right in the center area waiting for something. Chaos growled and sniffed the air, immediately catching scent of something. "AH! My tail! I sense my tail nearby!" Chaos gawked as she rushed forward and went directly towards Froggy, who was being held by mister derp himself. And seeing Big the Cat in person? I had to hold in every bit of my being to exclaim his name like a dumbass would.

"Ah! Chaos, you're back!" Eggman said with a smile, not any bit the wiser as he hadn't seen our group with the freed Chao yet. Chaos didn't listen to the egghead, however, and immediately went to Froggy. "Hmm... you, big guy. I ask that you let me see your pet for a second," Chaos frowned, looking at Big in the eyes. "Um... okay?" Big asked, his voice just as deep and stupid-sounding as ever.

Big then gave Chaos Froggy willingly and we saw that he actually had the Red Chaos Emerald on him, which made Chaos instantly transform into her frog-like form, the only part of it not looking frog-like being the hair on her head. She then absorbed the tail from Froggy into her own and then spat Froggy back out at Big, the little frog perfectly unharmed. "The Emerald of Flame..." Tikal gulped, her breath being the only thing vocal. That's how softly she spoke.

"Now, Chaos. Tell me: do you happen to know what happened in the main hull of the ship?" Eggman asked her. Chaos didn't answer, instead sending a pressurized blast of water right at him, knocking him to the whole other side of the ship from it. "THAT WAS FOR TRYING TO KILL THOSE INNOCENT CREATURES!" Chaos exclaimed in pure rage as she then jetted forward some more and attempted to hit him again, Eggman running away in the Egg-o-matic before Chaos could get him again, like a smart person would.

"Well, while he is dealing with an angry mutated Chao, how about we take these little guys off this freight train before it crashes? Because we're losing altitude fast," I said as I saw that we were starting to descend to the ground at a rapid rate. "But what of the Chaos Emeralds?" Tikal asked. "We can handle that later, Tikal. First off, we need to find a way off the ship," I said as I looked over towards Big and I saw that he had already activated the Tornado and had already jetted off... somehow.

"Okay then. Amy and I will go with Tikal. Sally and Sally's mom? You go with Cosmo," I said with a smile. "My name is Sandra, so you know," Sally's mom smiled. "Queen Sandra, of the Acorn Kingdom," Sally followed it with. "I see... less talk, more fly," Cosmo frowned as she latched onto the duo and they held onto their Chao as well as Tikal, Amy, and I. "Okay, let's go to Mystic Ruins. We'll try and come up with a plan afterwards," Tikal said as we flew off the ship when we were only a few seconds before the entire ship exploded.

Once we were flying through the air, Amy looked amazed at being in the air while Sandra looked a little scared of the sheer height of how she was flying. "Okay... this is a little high..." Sandra gulped as she hung onto Cosmo tighter, which made Sally smile a bit. "Too high for ya, mother? We can always descend quicker, you know?" Sally smirked widely at her mom, which made me giggle a bit at her reaction. "Don't you dare do anything rash, Sally!" Sandra exclaimed as she held tightly onto Cosmo as they finally neared the ground, Tikal, Amy and I already reaching the ground by the Lost World entry stage.

"Ah... my home... how long it has been since I've been back here... but to find it in this state... it breaks my heart," Tikal sighed as she looked around the temple itself as Cosmo and her duo touched the ground next, standing a few feet away from us. "I-Is it safe to let go now?" Sandra asked. "Look down, Queenie," I smirked at her, noting how she wasn't even touching the ground and still holding onto Cosmo out of fear. She did that and let out a sigh of relief as she let herself down from Cosmo's arm, looking a bit embarrassed about the situation.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we need to discuss the next step," Tikal said as she and the rest of us held our baby Chao again. "We need to get these Chao to a garden before Eggman catches onto the fact that we freed them. In the meantime, someone needs to check up on speaking with Chaos while another deals with the threat of Eggman's mechs in this jungle. I saw a hidden base appear out of nowhere due north of us, so I'm certain that's where we'll find him.

"Sounds like we're in for a long one... okay, I'll go with whoever is going to find Eggman, since I still need to find this little guy's parents," Amy said. "Then that will be me," I smiled widely. "I'll handle the Chao along with whoever wants to join me," Tikal said. "I think we'll go with you," Sally said as she held onto her mother's arm. "And that leaves Cosmo in charge of trying to find Chaos and tell her to meet up with us at some point. We have our assignments, so let's go and do them," I smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Once I established I would go with Amy to Final Egg, we proceeded into Eggman's hidden base where we came across none other than Sonic himself, looking to have a couple of bruises on his body. "S-Sonic! Are you okay?!" Amy asked in extreme worry, giving me her pet bird as she ran up to Sonic, who didn't want to be around her, obviously. "A-Amy? And Penny? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked me. "I rescued Amy along with Tikal and Sally. Why are you all bruised up is my question," I said, playing the dumb game again.

"W-Well... I fell off of the Egg Carrier and I fell into the trees and crashed the rest of the way down... I'm lucky that I survived," Sonic said as he winced at Amy's touch. "You need to be more careful in the future, Sonic. Trust me on that," I frowned at him, being half serious. "T-Thanks, Penny... and you too, Amy," Sonic said with a small smile. "So what are you two going to do now?"

"Honestly, we need to go take care of Eggman and we need to find this little guy's parents. I made it my goal to find them and reunite the family," Amy smiled as she held the Flicky in her hand. "Well, why don't we go in there together? Three heads are better than 1 after all," Sonic smiled. "True that. Let's get going," I said as I grabbed hold of Amy and led the three of us into Eggman's base, the Final Egg.

When we got into the first part of the area, I saw that it was a bit different than in the games, but that was to be expected. The path branched out into 2 different paths. One led to Eggman's armory and the other led to a lab area that said 'critter encapsulation'. "I think we'll split up for now," I said. "Sonic, you go to the armory while Amy and I try to find clues in this lab," I said with a smirk. "Good luck, you two. I'll kick that Eggman to the curb!" Sonic smirked with his usual cocky attitude as I disappeared into the room ahead with Amy.

When we entered the lab area, we saw a whole lot of capsules of critters that we decided to free bit by bit and also something else that intrigued us. There were plans right on the table by a large computer. One that had detailed instructions on 2 different things. One was about the Acorn Kingdom's lines of defenses and their hierarchy. And the other was about the E series robot designs and which animals were in each one. There was a turtle in the orange one, a pig in the pink one, and a bat in the blue one. And the other two? Gamma was the red one and had a pink bird. And Beta, the gray one, had a gray bird inside.

"Wait... these birds here... they match the picture completely!" Amy gawked as she showed the photograph that was inside of the pendant to me. It looked quite cute to be honest, but also intricately detailed. "Okay, so now we know that these two robots in particular are what we need to find. But where could they be?" I asked. "I know I saw the red one on the Egg Carrier going into that one room... so why don't we start by going there?" Amy asked. "I'd say that is a valid argument," I smiled at her.

I then focused my mind while holding onto Amy and warped us both to the Egg Carrier's topside, which was now in some shallows in the ocean. "W-Whoa! That was cool!" Amy gawked, until we heard some explosions happening behind us. We were at the highest point of the ship and when we looked behind us, we saw Gamma and Beta fighting each other in a fight to the death. "The two robots are fighting? I wonder why..." Amy said. "No clue, but I say we should wait it out and take on whoever wins this fight," I said as I stayed in my position with her and the bird. "G-Got it..." Amy said.

We waited for a good while until Beta fell to the ground and short-circuited. And while he short-circuited, he sent a large laser blast at Gamma's head, which made him nearly unable to walk afterwards. Beta's body fell apart and blew up, the bird flying out completely unscathed. It was the gray bird. It then looked at Gamma and I knew what was going on in its head even if it didn't. It was starting to remember its life before. With a few more walks, he finally stopped in place and let his body give up, the pink bird popping out shortly before the whole of the mechanized robot exploded. "Hey! Baby bird! Your parents!" I smiled as I pointed to the 2 birds and how they were coming up here.

The baby Flicky chirped cutely and flew up to his mom and dad, extremely happy to see them... but not until someone came in and ruined everything. And it wasn't Zero this time. It was something else, but a large claw went up at the bird and knocked him out of the sky and he tumbled to the ground. I looked in the direction of the claw and saw another sight that I never expected to see. It was another damn character from the tv shows and comics that wasn't game canon! She had a head and tail like a normal bunny rabbit's, but her legs and left arm were completely robotic. And she looked to have shot that claw accidentally as she immediately ran up to the small bird with extreme worry.

"O-Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, little birdy! I didn't mean to do that!" she immediately said with genuine concern, something that made Amy confused as to how to react. "Bunny? Bunny Rabbot? Is that you?" Amy asked, knowing something I didn't. "Amy? Help me fix this little guy up! I accidentally shot my claw arm without seeing the bird cause I was trying to get up to you... please forgive me..." Bunny sobbed. "It's okay. Here, I'll help out," I smiled as I tried to focus on the power of life within me. Lo and behold, my entire body began to glow brightly as I sent little pulses of white light at the baby bird. After doing so, his ruffled feathers returned to normal and he got back in shape and woke up in a few seconds.

"Oh! The bird woke up! Yay!" Bunny smiled. "Now go on with your family, little guy. Tell them of all the adventures you had with Miss Amy, okay?" I smiled at him. The bird chippered happily at that and flew off to be with his parents, who flew away into the horizon together. "Another happy ending," Amy smiled. "Now let's go see about trying to meet up with the others and Chaos," I smirked. "Right!" Bunny said as I looked at our options. "So how do we get back to shore?" I asked. "Well, I can't swim for the life of me..." Amy frowned. "I can," I smirked. "So can I," Bunny said. "I have an idea. You can ride the waves back with help from my water powers. Hope you like surfing," I smiled to Amy as I threw her a metal board that I pried off the wall and handed to her. Her new surfboard. "Surfing? Hell yeah!" Amy smirked. "If you fall in the water, I'll go in after you," Bunny smirked. "Thanks for the reassurance," Amy batted an eye at her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The whole way back to shore was really fun for Amy especially, as she was actually quite adept at riding the waves, despite not knowing how to swim. She was loving every minute of it too, which made me and Bunny smile at her antics. "So Amy? How do you and Bunny know each other?" I asked her, hoping for a reasonable answer and not some out of context answer relevant to the cartoons only. "Well, I first met her when we lived as neighbors in Station Square. We've been living next door in rental apartments there for nearly 3 months now," Amy said to me, making Bunny smile as she gave her side. "And you would not believe how many pictures of Sonic the Hedgehog are in her room! I swear, she's like a stalker," Bunny smiled, taking the words right out of my mouth. "Hey! I love him!" Amy exclaimed. "Can't argue with that... just don't go kidnapping him and we'll be all good," I smiled. "Like I'd do that! I would be no different than Eggman if I did that," Amy frowned.

Once we made it back to shore, we noticed that Tikal, Cosmo, Sally, Sandra, and even Big were all there and looking a little troubled, even after we plopped back on the shore. "Um... what's wrong guys?" I asked with worry at their faces. "Chaos... something's happened to her," Tikal frowned as she gave me a vision. A vision that I didn't really know what to think of.

It was of Cosmo going to talk to Chaos and finding her in Station Square with Eggman. The only thing wrong? Chaos had some kind of strange device inside of her and Eggman had a remote on him. "Chaos? Snap out of it! We need you to help us!" Cosmo exclaimed at Chaos, which didn't get any response as the device within her started to beep uncontrollably and shock her, almost as if it were hurting her just to fight whatever was going on. "Now, Chaos. Ignore this green alien and find that last Emerald. If you don't, your entire body will evaporate from my machine inside of you. Either listen to me and flood Station Square, or you will die. And then, I will destroy every Chao in every Chao Garden you know and love," Eggman laughed like a madman, which Chaos groaned at and complied, which looked horrifying.

"Crap... that sounds horrible! Eggman is forcing Chaos to do his dirty work with threats of death?! We need to help her out and FAST!" I exclaimed in shock. "The only Emerald that remains is the Emerald of Gravity, the yellow one in color. And from what I could sense from Big's memories, it was inside of Tails's plane that he used to escape. I inspected the ship and found the Emerald inside," Tikal said as she held out her hand to show the emerald. I immediately poked it and felt the same feeling as the other ones, but with the added bonus that I felt somewhat lighter on my feet now. "I'll explain what the Emerald of Gravity does later, but right now we need to find Eggman. It pains me to say it, but the only way to save Station Square and Chaos is to give him this last Emerald and then take out that device from inside of Chaos after she turns into Perfect Chaos, her final form," Tikal said.

"Okay, so where are they now?" Sally asked. "I can sense Chaos's essence in Station Square still, so we'll need to go there. Allow me to warp us there," Tikal sighed as she focused and warped us to the center of Station Square, which was right by the hotel resort and the train station. And right in front of the docks to the beach area? None other than Chaos with Eggman right behind her. "Ah, I see that the filthy animals have decided to stop the plan, haven't they, Chaos?" Eggman smiled at her, which earned a growl from her. "Fuck you..." she growled at him. "Listen, Eggman. How about we meet a civil compromise?" I asked as I held the emerald in my hand, not wanting to end this with Chaos getting killed or any citizens getting hurt or killed. "Peh! I don't do civil compromises with anyone!" Eggman exclaimed. "Just LISTEN FOR ONCE!" I exclaimed in anger at him.

Me yelling like that made him growl and grimace at me. "We will give you the Emerald on 2 conditions. One, you don't kill Chaos. Two, let us evacuate the citizens before you do anything to Station Square. You'll have mass murder on your rep sheet if you flood the city with everyone in it, and I don't think you'll want to have that on your resume," I frowned at him. Eggman frowned and his eyebrow twitched as Chaos looked at me with a sad face. "Very well. I will let you 'evacuate the city', if you wish. But give me the emerald first," Eggman scoffed.

"Very well. No funny business on either side until the city is deserted," I frowned at him as I threw the emerald to him, the fat bastard catching it in mid-air. "You have 30 minutes to evacuate the city. Then it will become prime real estate for Robotnikland," Eggman growled. "Fair enough. Let's move quick, everyone," I said as Cosmo did something and her eyes began to glow brightly. "W-Whoa! What's going on?!" I heard a nearby woman ask from the left of me. I looked over and saw that she was flying in the air above the ground as well as many other people doing the same thing, almost as if they were being lifted off the ground with Cosmo's mind!

In fact, that's pretty much exactly what she was doing! She took people out of houses, out of the streets, and even some people out of the water in the resort and the beach. They included people of all kinds, from men, women, children, the elderly, and even animals! And the other thing? There were also Chao that she was moving with her mind. And where did she put them all? On top of the tallest building, the one that was City Hall. "Okay... that's all of them. Animals, humans, everyone. Now the fight can begin, Eggman," Cosmo pouted at the egg-shaped man, him smiling wickedly. "Now, Chaos! Transform and destroy this city!" Eggman exclaimed as he threw the final emerald into Chaos's body and I said three words to my allies. "HIGH GROUND, NOW!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Once Chaos started her final transformation into her final sea serpent-like form, I grabbed everyone and had our group run for the nearest high spot in the town, Speed Highway, which required Tikal and Cosmo to lift everyone to the top of the building as Chaos began to pour water out everywhere, finally turning into her final form, which looked way too similar to her Generations reincarnation. I didn't care, however, as I simply had to look at our options when the Emeralds all washed up to our position from the torrential downpour, the color completely gone from them.

"Okay... time to touch these Emeralds and harness their power... it's the only way we'll be able to save Chaos from her torture," Tikal said as I touched the Emeralds, the final one I needed to touch among them, the Emerald of Flame. Once it went into my body, I felt a large surge of power overflow within me, which made me feel... awesome! "Whew! That final one has quite a kick to it!" I exclaimed, sounding like I was on a sugar rush. "That's how it was for me as well," Tikal smiled as I sighed to calm down.

"Okay then, let's use the Emeralds to go Super!" Sonic smiled. "Um... who will go Super again? And what does it mean to go Super?" I asked. "Harness the power of the 7 Chaos and merge their energies within you. That's how it is said to do in the ancient times," Tikal said, doing her own little prayer as well, the Emeralds starting to spiral in a circle around us. Sonic focused and Tikal did as well, so I tried to do the same. I focused, hoping to merge the 7 Chaos within me. I wanted to turn Super so badly!... But after I tried focusing for two minutes long, I failed. I couldn't transform into Super Form, but Sonic and Tikal did.

"You didn't do it?... But you were one with the Chaos..." Tikal sighed as she looked at me, which I simply sighed at. "Damn human genes... that must be the reason why I can't transform..." I sighed. "It's alright. We'll handle this," Sonic said with a cocky smirk as he flew off and Tikal did the same, but not before I memorized her super form. It looked amazing and mystical, fitting for her. Her hair grew into long tentacles, her eyes became sharper, and she also gained golden hue to her white parts of her dreadlocks and fur. Also, her brown fur turned silver as well. She looked super. Super Ti-Cool!

Tikal and Sonic then rushed out and into the water-filled city and zoomed across the waves, managing to get up to Chaos very quickly and rushed directly into her watery insides. After hitting the control device with a blast of their tackle, Chaos screeched loudly as they were flung away and into a different part of the city. "GO SONIC!" Amy exclaimed loudly as Knuckles and Tails soon joined up with us, looking worried at Sonic and Tikal. "GO SUPER TI-COOL!" I exclaimed with a bunch of cheese in my voice, making Sally and Bunny smile at how bad it was.

Tikal then took the fray and dodged tons of flying debris hurled at her from the torrents of water Chaos flung and went into Chaos once more, hitting the device again, only for it to explode right inside of her. "YYYYYYYOOOOOOOWWWWWW! ! !" I heard Chaos exclaim in agony as she retreated into the water and it all started to recede back into the ocean. "Let's go check on her, now!" I commanded everyone as I jumped off of the building and found that my jump was actually very large and I was very lightweight as I fell down with barely any motion at all! "Whoa! Heh. Gravity is one hell of a Emerald piece, ain't it?" I heard a voice in my head. It was my best friend, Rachel, the one I was sharing a room with in college before... this happened.

When I finally landed on the ground where Chaos retreated into the water, I saw that she was back in her original form, her breathing steady, but her being unconscious. "NO! You defeated Perfect Chaos?!" Eggman exclaimed from behind us, which I glared at him heavily. "Taste some fire why don't ya?" I asked with a growl as I sent a pillar of flame right for the bottom of his Egg-o-matic, sending it flying through the sky and into a flying replica of the Egg Carrier, which caused it to fall to the ground in the nearby ocean and explode from the sheer force.

"WWAAAHH! THIS WON'T BE THE LAST YOU HEAR OF ME, DISGUSTING ANIMALS!" Eggman exclaimed loudly as he was sent flying into the distance after the explosion, which made me smile. "You think he'll be okay?" Bunny asked with a frown. "It's Eggman. He's always going to survive anything we throw at him," Sonic chuckled. "He is pretty sturdy, isn't he?" Cosmo giggled. "Hehe. Yeah," Sally smirked as she gave a fist bump to the alien girl.

* * *

Once everything had settled down, I returned all of the citizens back to the ground so that they could get to repairing the waterlogged city, which had more water damage than actual damage overall, which wasn't how the game depicted it at all. Given that Chaos was doing it unwillingly this time, however, it was more understandable. And when Chaos finally woke up, it was with myself and Tikal looking after her in the Chao Garden of Mystic Ruins, where I was taking care of the little baby Chao that we had rescued from Station Square and Eggman's ship, all of them looking to be growing bigger by the day.

"My brothers and sisters... I missed you so much..." I heard Chaos say with a half smile when she saw a group of baby Chao crawl up to her with cute little noises. "Good morning sleeping beauty," I smiled at Chaos happily. Chaos looked at me with her watery eyes and gave a slight chuckle. "I gotta hand it to ya, half pussy. You sure have a good heart in ya. And you too, Tikal... I'm sorry about all that stuff I said before... Eggman is the real ass in this timeline, not the Echidna tribe. I learned that the hard way," Chaos smiled at us.

"Oh, Chaos!" Tikal bubbled in joy as she ran up and hugged the watery figure, which ended up going right through Chaos and earned a giggle from me. "Well, looks like I still have my liquid form there... hold on a sec," Chaos smiled as she focused her power and her arms and body became more solidified, making her look more human than before, if not for the dark blue coloration on her. "Let's vow to always help each other out, no matter what may happen," I smiled as I put my hand up to the duo. "Indeed. I vow that," Chaos smiled as she put her hand there. "I will also vow this," Tikal smiled as she placed her hand there too, which made me giggle when a baby Chao did the same thing. "Cute little thing," I smiled at him. "And now that we have some free time..." Tikal smiled at me with a blush. I smiled when I remembered our deal we made. "Do you mind if we have some privacy somewhere, Chaos?" I asked our aqua-based friend. "Heh. Getting hot and bothered are we? Go ahead, I'll stay here and watch the Chao," Chaos smiled. "Thanks," I smiled as I went with Tikal to a place where we could both quell our urges.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning! This chapter will contain lesbian lemon between Tikal and Penny! Skip it if this turns you off!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Tikal was very anxious whenever I took us to a secure place to 'relieve her urges', as was I. I mean, if Tikal and I had sex, it may mean that I would never be able to go home again. The story would've been changed too much!... But even so, with my genes now being mixed with Tikal's and Chaos's, my family being warped into my subconscious, and the fact I was now able to harness the powers of the Chaos Emeralds on their own, I had a feeling the story had been changed already too much. Also, if I did go home now, no way would my family be able to come out of my head and I'd still be half kitty cat. So even if I did want to go home, all of these factors would work against me.

"Okay... how about we do it over in here?" Tikal asked as she led me into a small area that looked to have been abandoned for awhile, vines growing everywhere. It was a tree stump. And inside of it, after she hacked away the brambles, I saw that it was actually a makeshift bed area and that the stump was big enough for both of us to fit inside. "This used to be my bed back when my tribe was alive... how strange to see that it's still here, just without the house to support it," Tikal sighed with a half smile as she went into the little stump and motioned me to come in as well. It was hollow on the inside, sure, but the top of it looked a little low to the ground for my liking. I smiled and used my power of life to make the stump's top grow a bit, finding that it actually worked very well and that Tikal looked pleased with the result. "Wow! Never known elbow room like this in here before... why didn't I ever think of that?" Tikal smiled as I went into the newly spacious bedding area and laid next to Tikal, the blushes on our faces immense.

"So... this is my first time, so you know... with another person," Tikal said to me. "In forever, or in this timeline?" I asked her. "In forever. I never liked any of the men in my village, especially since they were all meatheads like my father... always thinking about the good of the tribe, which only amounted to nonstop war... so that's why I decided to try liking my own sex, which is why you intrigued me so much when we first met... you're beautiful and kind and always put others first. You helped so many people and saved Station Square from Eggman's wrath. You're amazing," Tikal explained in full.

"Really? No one's ever complimented me so much before," I said with a bit of bashfulness. "Well, how about less talk and more action ,then?" Tikal smiled as she reached behind her back and took off her crop top, revealing her B cup breasts underneath, which made me blush immensely when she did this. "Do they look nice?" Tikal asked with a smile. "T-They uh... they look great," I said, hitting myself in the face when I said the stupidest thing that came to mind. "Now why don't we see yours?" Tikal smirked widely, which made me smile. She was so innocent about this whole thing, which made me smile.

I quickly undid my jean jacket and then took off my shirt underneath, my C cup breasts and furry body underneath. We both had furry boobs, which made me sigh a small bit as she looked at them. "I take it that you didn't have fur on them before?" Tikal asked. "Human girls don't get fur on their boobs, no. Just a few stray strands of hair that we have to shave off," I said with a frown. "No matter, they look great to me, so let's start," Tikal smirked as she pounced me and began to kiss me on the lips, catching me off guard a bit, but also making me turned on from it.

I smiled when she started to kiss me and I kissed her back as I motioned towards her skirt, pulling it down and over her little tail and making her coo from within my mouth. "Naughty girl," Tikal smirked as she then did something I didn't expect. She motioned up some small vines from the ground and locked my arms down to the ground while also pulling my feet and spreading them wide. "You're kinky, too? Sweet," I smiled at this as she pulled down my pants and pulled my panties down, doing the same with her panties before motioning her body over me so our clitorises were touching each other. "Get ready to be pleasured," Tikal smirked at me seductively.

The ancient echidna then began to motion her pussy against mine, the experience making both of us start to sweat and get very turned on, which only added onto the fuel when I broke free of the vines and began to fondle Tikal's chest and nipples, which I could tell made her very turned on when she moaned in sheer ecstasy. "UWAH! T-That's so good! I-I feel I'm ready to burst!" Tikal moaned, which made me smile. I then moved my finger to her vagina and began to finger it mercilessly, which made Tikal gasp as she finally expelled the contents of her womanhood.

Her cum coated me all over and her pants afterward told me she had enjoyed the experience a lot. "Did you have fun?" I smiled at her. "Y-Yeah... I did... best session... ever..." Tikal sighed contentedly. "Good, because now you gotta finish me up," I smiled happily at her. "Oh, but of course!" Tikal smiled giddily as she continued to pleasure me until I came, which was a good 10 minutes later. Yeah, I was a hard girl to please. And when we finally completed our session, we just slept there in the tree trunk. Tikal's childhood bed was now covered in our scent of love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tikal, Chaos, and I continued our work with repopulating the Chao species in peace for a good 2 months, which was very fun and, ironically, not as hard as you'd think, given that Tikal and I had free time galore. And then, when it had hit the second day after 2 months in a row, something happened. Tikal and Chaos told me that they could actually sense Eggman was on the move to some kind of prison area in the middle of the ocean and that he was destroying tons of stuff. "How can you sense him from that far away?" I ended up asking them. "Trust me. When it comes to us, we can sense every life force on the planet," Chaos smirked as she snubbed her watery nose, which made me smile a bit. "Well, if you say so, then why don't we go ahead and warp ourselves to his position? Maybe we can get some information about what he's doing," I said with a mischievous chuckle.

After I said that, I warped our trio to where Eggman was currently at, which was the holding cell for Project Shadow at the bottom of the prison. I made sure to have us three on the girders of the ceiling looking down, so he wouldn't be able to see us that easily. "Ah, so here it is. Project Shadow. Enter user data... aha... enter password. The password is M-A-R-I-A. Maria! Hehe," Eggman smirked as he put in the password with a smile. "Hmm..." I said to myself, wondering if Eggman even knew who this Maria was. He never really seemed to care, so I had no clue.

The capsule then began to open up and rise from the ground, which, from our point of view, we saw a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, chest hair of white, and his shoes having holes in them. It was definitely Shadow without a shadow of a doubt (PUN!). "What the-?! Is that you, Sonic?! Are you... Wait a minute... you're not Sonic! This is impossible!" Eggman said, doing just as the game depicted. Him being that stupid to mistake a black hedgehog with a blue one. "Did he really just mistake him for blue boy? Idiotic," Chaos smirked. "Shh," Tikal shushed the watery dame.

"My name is Shadow. Since you were so kind to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish," Shadow said, making me roll my eyes at the cheese in his dialogue. "What is he? A genie?" I smirked, which almost made Tikal burst out in laughter, but she managed to keep it hidden. "Hmm?" Shadow said as he looked up at the ceiling, which made us all three immediately quiet down. We didn't want to get spotted, but when he started to use his shoes to hover up to us, I knew we were screwed. "Looks like we've got some intruders listening in on us," Shadow frowned as he found us three and immediately grabbed onto me and Tikal by our hair, which really fucking stung! "OOOW! LET US GO! OW OW OW!" Tikal exclaimed in pain from her hair being pulled on by both Shadow and gravity, which was just as painful for me!

"LET ME GO NOW!" I growled as I then tried to connect a fire blast to him, which, believe it or not, actually caused him to drop us onto the ground, which we landed on with barely a sound. Tikal because she hovered down and me because of me still being light as a feather from the yellow emerald's power over gravity. "So what about you? Are you going to comply with me?" Shadow asked Chaos as Tikal and I looked to Eggman with a growl. "Peh. Like I'm going to listen to a gothic hedgehog," Chaos frowned. "I may look like one, but I can assure you that I am not organic like you lot are," Shadow frowned as he placed his hand onto Chaos and tried to grab hold of her, only for Chaos to grab him with her liquid powers and hurl him to the floor, making him grunt, but not get hurt.

"Hmph. Feisty ones, aren't you?" Shadow scoffed at us as Chaos came down as well, making her body into a puddle and then reforming it again in front of us. "You have no idea how annoying these vermin are, Shadow," Eggman frowned at him. It was then that an alarm was raised around us and a singular mech came pounding into our sector, which made me frown. "Welp, I'm done. You two manly men can take that thing, we're out of here," I smiled as Tikal went to me and Chaos and latched onto both of us, warping us away before the fight started, but not before the mech owner saw us.

And where did we get warped to? None other than Angel Island, where we saw another scuffle that we smiled at. Knuckles was chasing Rouge the Bat as she stole the Master Emerald from its pedestal and then ran off, which made us give chase as well. "Hey! Give that Emerald back! It's a sacred relic!" Tikal exclaimed as she flew in the air after Rouge, which made her gasp as she saw she was being chased by another echidna that could fly like a Dragon Ball Z character. "Get away from me! It's my jewel! I found it fair and square!" Rouge exclaimed, having her SA2 voice instead of her other incarnations. "Give the Emerald back to it's rightful resting place! If you don't comply, I'll take it from you by force!" Tikal exclaimed at her.

Rouge then turned around as Tikal zoomed forward and, at the same time, the Master Emerald then completely shattered because Tikal smacked into it with so much force. "AHHHHHH! The Emerald!" Rouge exclaimed in shock as the pieces flew all over the place, including to a nearby canyon area. "You scoundrel! Look what you did to my emerald!" Rouge exclaimed at Tikal as she began to shake her back and forth, which made Knuckles smirk at it. "Gee, thanks. Now I need to find all the emerald pieces by myself," Knuckles frowned at her. "Hey, we can help you out too, Knucks," I smiled at him.

"You better not get those emerald pieces before I do, or you'll be sorry!" Rouge frowned at us as she let go of Tikal. "Yeah, we'll see about that, bat girl!" Chaos stuck out her tongue at Rouge, which only served to make her weirded out by her appearance. "A being made of liquid?... Your group is so bizarre," Rouge frowned as she flew away. "Well, let's get to finding those emerald pieces, eh Knuckles?" I smiled at him. "Yeah, thanks for getting rid of her, Penny," Knuckles said to me. "Yeah, good job, half pussy," Chaos smirked back. I let her name calling slide for now, as she used it more like a pet name to me than anything else.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After we helped Knuckles find 3 pieces of the Master Emerald in the area of Dry Canyon, we then proceeded towards the west until we saw Rouge flying the opposite direction, towards a far-off pyramid in the middle of the desert. "Where is that thief going off to now?" Tikal frowned as she floated in the air and Knuckles simply kept going, not being able to hear her for some reason. "Hey Knuckles!" I exclaimed at him, which made him stop in place. "What is it?" he asked as he then approached us again. "We're going to chase after that buxom bandit. You keep on searching for the emerald pieces, okay? We'll meet up later, I'm sure," I said to him, Chaos smirking at my ways of thinking. "Be careful. That pyramid she's going off to doesn't look very safe," Knuckles said. "We can handle it," I smiled as Tikal picked me up for us to fly there while Chaos simply traveled in her gaseous state (yes, she had a gaseous state... questions came from me and when I asked them, she simply stuck her tongue out at me).

We continued to chase after Rouge undetected for awhile until we came upon the pyramid itself, it being occupied by a lot of robots that looked exactly like the bots owned by GUN in this universe. "Those look like machines that run on strange power structures... hold it... those power nodes contain properties of the Chao!" Chaos exclaimed loudly. "What could that mean, though? Did Eggman build them? Or is it someone else who is making these abominations by killing Chao?" Tikal asked. "I don't think either of those assumptions are right, Tikal," I frowned as I sensed the node myself after I defeated the robot with a blast of flame, the node coming out unscathed. "I don't sense any kind of life force coming from these drives, which would be the case if they were made from Chao DNA. It seems that, instead, they run on a power structure designed after the Chao, since it looks to be completely unharmed after me blowing the robot apart... it is curious, and I have a feeling that it's either Egghead or that bat woman that is making these... why is unknown, but that just gives us more questions to ask them when we come across them," I said, managing to keep the lie going while being truthful at the same time.

"I think I see what you're talking about, half pussy... but tell me, how can you be sure that either of them made it?" Chaos asked. "I can sense that the bat girl and Eggman are somewhere inside of that pyramid. She isn't lying, Chaos," Tikal said, until she audibly gasped just as we entered said pyramid. "WHAT THE HELL?! Eggman suddenly teleported out of the pyramid and into space! I didn't even think that was possible!" Tikal exclaimed after that. "Where was he at when he teleported? Maybe we can use some sort of device to chase after him?" I asked. "Hmm... it was past this gate, which, thankfully, has been unlocked for us... I assume that's the bat girl's doing," Tikal said as we then proceeded through the gate in question and we did, in fact, appear at a console area, witnessing Rouge use the warp pad just as we entered the room.

"It's still operational and... hold it... this seems to have been modeled after a similar apparatus from my tribe! We used to use teleportation rings exactly like this to transport our tribe across the world to our neighboring territories," Tikal gawked. "But how did old Egg and Cheese get this is the question? Or was it already here before he set up shop? Seriously, if we were in my world right now, we'd be able to do a simple internet search and everything would be answered in a snap!" I frowned, being completely honest when I said that stuff. "Sounds like your world is super advanced, Penny... I wish I could've seen what it looked like with my own eyes," Tikal smiled. "Trust me, you wouldn't like some of the stuff in that world. Wars constantly, arguments happen over the tiniest of things, and all animals are inferior to humans and none are anthropomorphic like we are... in fact, the only animal that is able to talk in our world are parrots, and only if they are trained to do so," I explained. "Doesn't sound like a world I'd want to be from, that's for sure," Tikal frowned.

We then stepped onto the warp pad and all of us were teleported to space in a snap, us appearing in a small room that looked to be a viewing area of sorts with a couple cryogenic containers set up against the walls. "Hmm... I don't sense the bat girl or Eggman anywhere close, but they are definitely in this place... whatever it is," Tikal said as I looked at the cryogenic tubes to see if anything was in them, since I hadn't seen them before in the games. And lo and behold, who is in the one right by the control switch for the warp pad?

"Whoa... check this out, girls! I think I see someone that Shadow may be familiar with..." I gawked as I noted that she was exactly the same as the game depicted her to be... in Shadow the Hedgehog. It was Maria Robotnik, still alive, in cryogenic slumber, the bullet wound in her heart visible as plain as day. "Why do you think that, half pussy?" Chaos asked as I simply showed the name that was on the side of the tube. "Maria... Robotnik?! And the password to get Shadow freed from that contraption was Maria... could this be a long-lost relative of Doctor Eggman? His last name is Robotnik after all," Tikal gawked. "Hmm... it looks like she's frozen in sleep and that there is a switch to open this up properly... but she's also got that wound in her... this may be tricky, but we just might be able to save her," I smiled at that. "But what about Eggman and the bat girl?" Chaos asked. "How about this? Chaos, you go try and see if you can find them. Tikal and I will stay here and try to rescue this poor girl," I said. "Done deal," Chaos said as she turned into her gaseous state and zoomed off to find the duo and possibly Shadow.

"Okay... I'm going to open this now, and the moment I do so, you need to heal her up with your life-giving powers. This may be our only shot to get this girl to safety, since Eggman doesn't know we're here," I said to Tikal. "Right... and judging by the hole in her chest, looks like I'll have to dislodge a foreign object from within her body. On my 3, we open it. 1, 2, 3!" Tikal said as I flipped the switch and, once the capsule opened, Tikal immediately used her powers on the young Robotnik to not only dislodge the bullet in her heart, but heal up all the damaged tissue and muscles that were caused by it. She ended up falling into my lap after the capsule rose up and dumped her into my arms, but I could feel that she was regaining warmth from my touch.

And then, she started to stir, which was the greatest thing that we could hope for at this point! "Mm... w-where... am I?" the girl asked with a faint gasp in her voice, since she was frozen for so long. "In space... you've been asleep for a long time, Maria," I said to her as I laid her on the ground so she sat upright and she was allowed to look at our faces. "Um... who are you? Did you come from Earth?" Maria asked. "Yes, but for me it's a bit more complicated than that... and as much as I'd like to go over my different tales with you, we need to find a way off of this place and back to Earth... and we'd also like to know if you'd like to come with us," Tikal smiled.

Maria sighed and shook her head. "Why not?" I asked. "Because... I have a very bad condition I've had since birth... my father, Gerald, made a special companion to help me with my condition... but I don't know if he's still around... the last thing I remember was sending him to earth in a capsule during a horrible raid... and I got shot through the heart..." Maria said as she put her hand to her chest and felt nothing there but a scar, which made her gasp. "D-Did you... heal me up? Revive me from the dead?" Maria gawked. "You were put into this cryogenic sleep capsule behind you for some reason and Tikal healed you up with her powers of healing," I explained. "I thank you... but what year is it?" Maria asked. "It is 2002. When did you get shot again? Because it's very possible you were put in this capsule immediately afterwards," Tikal said, Maria's eyes going wide. "T-That was... I've been in there for... 50 years... my father isn't around anymore, I guess... Is there anyone else on the Ark right now? Or is it just deserted?" Maria asked.

"Ark? What's an Ark? Is that what this space station is?" I asked, playing the dumb game again. "Yes... the Space Colony Ark. It was created by my father for the good of all mankind, making tons of different medical breakthroughs and also having state-of-the-art weaponry ahead of its time... but then the raid happened..." Maria said as I looked into her mind and saw the horrible images in my head. GUN soldiers were shooting anyone that they found, eventually finding and shooting Maria through the heart by a female officer, who immediately gasped when she saw Shadow get put in a capsule and Maria bleeding badly from her injury. "Shadow... please... I beg of you, do it for them... give them a chance to be happy... for all the people of that planet... sayonara... Shadow... the Hedgehog..." Maria said before she finally fell on the floor with a smile, the female officer immediately picking the girl up and looking extremely worried. She put her body into a stasis capsule, turned it on, and Maria immediately froze up into cryogenic sleep... whoever that officer girl was, she was the reason that Maria survived.

"That's gotta be a very tough thing that you went through..." I sighed to her. "You have no idea... people died all around me and the officer that shot me... I didn't recognize their face but... before I fainted, I felt it touching me and putting me in something soft..." Maria said as she touched the inside of the stasis capsule and her eyes widened. "T-This is the same texture and feel of where she placed me... so... that person saved my life just as well as you did..." Maria said with tears in her eyes for once. "So you can't leave this Ark because of a health condition you said, right?" I asked her. "Yes... Neuro Immune Deficiency Syndrome. It is incurable, so my father made me a companion that could help me around the ship and recover daily... Shadow the Hedgehog... where are you now?" Maria asked in a somber mood as more tears came down her face with no sobs at all.

"Wait, wait, wait... Shadow the Hedgehog?..." Tikal asked. "Yes... an artificial hedgehog created by Gerald's research of the Echidna Tribe, the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald. He is not just a machine... he has a mind of his own and he cares deeply for me... are you saying you may know of his whereabouts?" Maria asked. "Peh. Not only do we know of his whereabouts. Looks like he's actually plotting something with Eggman and that bat girl. Her name is Rouge, by the by," Chaos said to us as she appeared from the door with a smile. "Um... what is that?" Maria asked. "My name is Chaos. And you're a Robotnik right? Do you have any relatives that may be living today? Possibly rotund?" Chaos asked. "Yes... my cousin Ivo was nearly 10 when I was put in this capsule... I don't know where he is now..." Maria said.

"Ivo... Ivo Robotnik... you don't think that..." Tikal gawked. "Hmm..." I said as I sensed for Eggman's presence and saw that he was coming this way, probably going to arrive in 5 minutes, so we had to book it quickly. But I also sensed his life force and then sensed Maria's for any resemblance. And sure enough, their life forces were similar, having a relation to each other by Gerald. "I can sense it... Ivo Robotnik is definitely Doctor Eggman. His life force is very similar to that of yours, Maria," I said. "Ivo... he's still alive! Oh I just have to meet him!" Maria smiled. "Sorry, you might not like what he looks like, smells like, or does in his spare time for that matter," Tikal sighed. "What do you mean?" Maria asked. It was then that I heard Eggman's mech in the distance and I knew we had to not only hide Maria, but also find a way to get her back to Earth without exposing her NIDS out in the open.

"Do either of you have anything that could help alleviate her NIDS or possibly cure it?" I asked Chaos or Tikal. "Hmm... I think I may be able to do that, but we'd need to be at the Mystic Ruins to do so," Tikal said. "I can warp us all there in a snap if you wish. You two aren't the only ones with warping powers," Chaos smiled as she focused her powers and all four of us were instantly warped away from the Ark just as the door opened.

Upon entering Earth's atmosphere, Maria gasped loudly at the feeling of the grass touching her bare skin, but also started to go into a coughing fit from the air irritating her immune system. "It's over here," Tikal said as she pointed out the giant pyramid temple of Mystic Ruins, it having something at the base that I knew wasn't present in the games. "This water is said to cure any ailment or disease in the body with just one cup full. It can only be drunken once and no more, otherwise, the drinker would be poisoned," Tikal said as she took a cup of the water and gave the drink to Maria. "Drink all of it and don't stop," Chaos said, Maria doing just that and gulping the entire cup down into her body.

And upon doing so, she sighed sharply and breathed in and out easier, her body losing a bit of its paleness and her being at ease. "Is it gone?" Maria asked. "Let me check..." Tikal said as she sensed her life force, as did I. It was much more exuberant and chipper than before, it now being full of life instead of it having partial life like on the Ark. "It's official. You are cured!" Tikal smiled. Maria then jumped in the air with happy tears flowing down her face as she then tackled all three of us girls (minus Chaos... liquid form) to the ground and we all hugged each other happily... but just then, we heard the noise of a jet going from the train area of Mystic Ruins.

"I think I hear Tails's Tornado in the distance! I'm sure he's going off to fight Eggman. Let's go after him," I said with a smile. "Okay then. I'll fly myself, you, and Maria along with him. Chaos, you don't mind traveling by water, do you?" Tikal asked as me and Maria latched onto her. "Sure, I am more at home in the water after all," Chaos smiled as she turned into a gaseous state and we all zoomed into the air after Tails to see where he was going. I had an inkling of where, though. Prison Island.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
Sorry for not updating this story for awhile, I got a bit of writer's block on it and am now prepared to finish this story the whole way into Generations and possibly the storybook games after that. And yes, I will also be including Sonic 06 and Sonic Rush in this story after Heroes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Once our group met up with Tails on our way off to the Prison Island, he explained his situation as we explained ours. "So you're going to Prison Island because Sonic got falsely imprisoned for attacking a museum and stealing a Chaos Emerald? Sounds like the work of Shadow... I did see him put an Emerald into something he called the Eclipse Cannon," Chaos said, Maria gasping when she heard that. "The Eclipse Cannon?! That's only the most deadly weapon ever created on the Ark, and the driving force behind the raid!" Maria gawked. "What is it?" Tails asked. "It's a giant laser cannon that can only function with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. If it is ever used, it has the devastating power to demolish an entire planet into nothing but rock and ash... what is Shadow trying to do by activating that horrid device?!" Maria asked in shock. "No clue. But Sonic being arrested for false pretenses because they thought he was Shadow? Seriously, everyone is an idiot for confusing the two of them! Firstly, the quills on their heads look different, their shoes are different, and the fur is obviously different!" Chaos complained.

"I saw the news footage myself, and it was very dark whenever they got the photo of the hedgehog on the screen. But he did look like Sonic, but with a very angry expression on him," Tails frowned. "If it was dark, then that may explain it better... so all we need to do is clear Sonic's name, stop Doctor Eggman with whatever scheme he's got cooking up, and reunite Maria with Shadow. It couldn't be simpler... except it's gonna be harder to accomplish than the midterms in college," I frowned. "College? Is that some kind of education or something? I learned everything I knew from the Ark's school program before the raid," Maria said with a small, sad smile as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"What kind of raid was it anyways?" Tails asked. "It was because of my father, Gerald, creating the weapons of mass destruction on the Ark, the Eclipse Cannon being the straw that broke the camel's back. A secret military force called GUN sent militants to the place to kill anyone they saw and apprehend Gerald Robotnik, my father... I was shot through the heart by a female shooter, but after I sent Shadow to Earth in a capsule, the woman immediately put me into a cryogenic capsule... for 50 years... I am honestly quite in awe at how much the world has changed in that short a time... now there are animals that are able to talk and I am finally able to see this planet's beauty for myself... it looks gorgeous with every area we've been to..." Maria smiled as she looked ahead and we neared our destination.

And who was on the platform below us? It was none other than Amy Rose, with Eggman being right behind her. But Shadow looked to have already left to set the bomb in the island in the meantime. "Let's go rescue Amy!" I said as we rushed down to get to Amy and we surprised Eggman with our new team addition and all of us appearing at the same time, Chaos having joined from the air rather than the sea in her gaseous form. "You insolent pests again?!... And who is this human that you have with you?... I feel like I know you from somewhere..." Eggman said as he got lost in thought.

"Are you... Ivo Robotnik?" Maria asked with a calmness to her voice. And when Eggman heard her voice, he immediately gawked at who it was. "That calm serene voice... could it really be you, Maria Robotnik? I thought you were lost in the GUN raid..." Eggman said with shock in his voice. "I was put into cryogenic slumber on the Ark after I was shot... and these three female friends not only revived me, not only healed me up, but helped cure my NIDS... I owe them my life..." Maria said with a smile. Eggman then smiled at this, but it wasn't a cruel smile. It was one of kindness. "Well then, Maria. Join by my side and together we will rule the world! What do you say?" Eggman asked, Maria gasping at that and her smile turning into a furrowed frown.

"You are not Ivo Robotnik... not anymore..." Maria said with tears rolling down her face, Eggman looking confused by her words. "What do you mean, Maria?" Eggman asked. "The Ivo that I remember would NEVER have wanted to try and rule the world! He was a caring man that loved machines and wanted to become a dedicated scientist! You are no longer Ivo, cousin... they were right... you are Eggman, not Ivo," Maria cried aloud as she collapsed to the ground in tears, Tails stepping into the foray with Amy confused about everything. "So, you intend to fight me, fox boy? Then let's rumble," Eggman growled as Tikal grabbed Amy, myself, and Maria and we went over to an area that I could sense Sonic at, him being in a caged place inside one of the ships on the island.

"What just happened back there?" Amy asked in confusion. "A lot to explain to you, that's what happened," I said honestly as we went into the ship and we happened to come across some more of those stinking GUN robots, them trying to shoot at us, but me luckily hitting them with some water powers before they could hurt us, them short-circuiting and exploding afterwards... the bullets disappearing the moment they exploded. "Huh, neat," I smiled, imitating the famous Dorkly quote for Sonic... if only this world had Dorkly in it, that would be awesome.

"These robots are the same as the ones we saw at the pyramid... that means that the Rouge must be here too," Tikal frowned as we continued forward into some prison cells, only a few blocks away from Sonic's position. But we also saw some other people locked up that were definitely criminals. Some eyed us with very creepy expressions as we walked by, which made me frown. "Hey, kitty kitty! You look like you'd love a fun time," said one of the male prisoners. I retaliated by sending a large flume of water at him and forcing him to the wall from the blast. "Anyone else says anything, I'm turning on flames instead of water. Unless you want your junk burned to a crisp, I suggest staying quiet!" I exclaimed at them as we got to the final cell, it being Sonic's without a doubt.

We then smiled at him as he looked at us and he looked a bit annoyed at his situation. "Shh... never fear, the rescue team is here," I smiled just like Amy did in the game, which got some groans from Tikal and Amy herself. "How did you guys get here?" Sonic asked. "We heard you were being held here for false pretenses, so we're here to free you... hold still," I said as I focused my intelligence powers on the bars and pried them apart with my mind for Sonic to squeeze through. "Thanks guys, I owe ya for this," Sonic smiled. "Now let's go get Tails and try to get off this island," I smiled. "Okay!" Sonic smiled as we jetted out the door on his side of the area and we saw we were at the starting area for Metal Harbor, one of the hardest levels to get an A rank on without a doubt!

"Okay, we'll fly, Sonic, you run. Sound fair?" I smiled. "Yeah, besides, I can't carry more than 3 people at a time," Tikal admitted. "Fair enough. I like running better anyways," Sonic smiled as he ran through the starting area for Metal Harbor and we saw that he already had the Light Dash, which he used to run through whole lines of rings scattered through the area. "Where does he put those rings at anyways?" Maria asked. "It's best not to ask that question... I don't get it myself, but it seems that they all go into your wallet and, for some odd reason, they are able to be pulled out as 20 packs, 10, 5, or singles for whenever you need them... it's very odd," Amy admitted. "Agreed, that is confusing... but at least that explains why I have so many damn rings in my wallet... and to think that rings are currency in this world, whereas there are multiple forms of currency in my world, all of them either being paper bills or coins with faces or values on them," I frowned. "Well, at least it makes things simpler and easier, right?" Maria smiled. "I guess so," I smirked as we found Tails flying away from the base and him being joined by someone that I didn't expect.

"Who's that with Tails? She's got a Chao with her! I'm going to investigate!" Chaos said when she saw Cream flying with Tails using her ears for flight, which made me smile at how that seemed so impossible, yet she could do so with ease. We then approached Tails and his team of Cream and Cheese and Chaos immediately formed into her gaseous state to speak with the young rabbit girl. "Excuse me, young rabbit girl? What are you doing with a Chao?" Chaos asked her. "Who's asking that? Can you please tell me?" Cream asked, her having the same innocent, proper manners that the games depicted her with. "My name is Chaos, the protector of the Chao species. I will let you keep him, but only if you tell me why you have a Chao with you," Chaos said.

"Oh, well, this is Cheese, and he's my best friend. We've been together ever since I raised him when I was 4. Raised him up from an egg into the Chao he is today. Isn't he adorable?" Cream smiled as Cheese smirked and his small bulb atop his head got a heart on it. "Why were you on the military island? And... how can you fly by flapping your ears? That doesn't look safe," Amy asked. "Well, I don't really know why, but the military kidnapped me and Cheese because they wanted to study Cheese for some kind of new project... something called the Artificial Chaos robot... I have no idea what it is, but they already have the info needed just by doing a few scans with a strange machine... Cheese said he didn't feel a thing, so I just allowed it until mister Tails came by and helped us escape," Cream smiled.

"Wait... you say you can understand the Chao species?" Tikal asked in shock. "Yes I can... why are you asking?" Cream asked with innocence. "Impressive... the only one that could talk to the Chao was me myself... you must be one with the Chaos as well!" Chaos gawked. "One with the Chaos? What does that mean?' Cream asked. "It means you are able to speak to the Chao and be able to harness the powers of the 7 Chaos Emeralds," Tikal explained. "Well, I can speak to the Chao very well, but I've never heard of a Chaos Emerald before... what is it? Please tell me! This ability sounds really cool!" Cream said with giant, puppy dog eyes that nobody could say no to.

"Well, if you come into contact with a Chaos Emerald, you can gain amazing powers over nature and can even produce Chao Eggs from time to time... but there is a slight problem here," Tikal frowned. "What is it?" Cream asked. "The legends of the one who controls the Chaos clearly state that only a person who is either very polite or has come of age will be able to use these powers. So you'd need to be 18 or older in order for you to get the powers or you'd need to be extremely polite... how old are you again?" Tikal asked her. "I'm 6... but I am very polite... but I think I'd need to ask my mother permission to get those powers," Cream frowned as she continued flying with us into the jungle until we came across a sight that we didn't expect. It was Sonic and Shadow in the Green Forest area and they were exchanging words.

"S-SHADOW!" Maria exclaimed as she struggled out of Tikal's grasp and landed in between the duo of Sonic and Shadow, making the duo gawk at her sudden appearance as we then lowered ourselves down as well. "What the-..." Shadow gawked as he looked very confused at seeing Maria right in front of him. "Shadow... it is so nice to see you again," Maria smiled as she looked at Shadow with tears in her eyes, the edge-hog looking conflicted about the situation. "Maria... is that truly you?" Shadow asked in shock. "It is... Shadow... do you remember my promise?... The promise I asked you to keep?" Maria smiled.

"I remember it clearly... for your death. For all the people on this planet... I promised you..." Shadow said as he looked to the ground and Maria hoped for the words she had said. What Shadow said next would crush her heart. "Revenge!" he said, Maria looking shocked and starting to produce even more tears at this new knowledge. But before we could set Shadow straight, Eggman came on the horn. "Shadow! What the hell are you doing?! Get out of there before the island blows up with you on it!" Eggman exclaimed into a radio that he had on his walkie-talkie, which made Maria gasp loudly at that. "B-BLOWS UP?! What the hell are you doing, Shadow?!" Maria exclaimed in shock as Shadow rushed off to rescue Rouge and that left us in a difficult predicament.

"What did he mean by 'blows up'? Did they plant a bomb that will destroy the entire island?! We need to get off of this thing and FAST!" I exclaimed as I looked at my watch and saw that it had been exactly 3 hours and 4 minutes. "Everyone, get close to me! I'm warping us outta here before the place blows up!" I said as everyone did just that, all of my friends in Sonic, Amy, Tails, Tikal, Chaos, Cream, Cheese, and Maria held onto me and I warped all of us over to a city area on the mainland. "Whew... we made it..." I said as everyone still had their skins intact while Maria was still collapsed into tears on the ground.

"Shadow... he doesn't remember my wish... I knew he would've had some amnesia from being locked away for so long... but thinking I wanted revenge for my death?... I-I'm sorry..." Maria said as she sobbed onto the ground with some people looking at us with extreme worry. But then came something on a television screen that we would never forget.

The television screen showed Eggman's body on it as his theme started to play, which was as the game predicted it for some reason. But it was the instrumental version. "Greetings to the world! My name is Doctor Eggman! Please, turn your attention to the skies and witness the beginning of the Eggman Empire!" Eggman said into the device as something then happened above us. The Ark buzzed to life in our atmosphere, it being on the right with the moon being on the left. The Ark then turned clockwise to face the moon and it happened. He let out an Eclipse Cannon blast at the moon! We all watched helplessly as the laser demolished the moon, exploding it so that half of it was now missing! "If you do not surrender to the Eggman Empire within 24 hours, I will unleash another blast to Washington DC! I will be waiting for my answer! OHOHOHOHO!" Eggman laughed out loud.

"The moon... Eggman destroyed the moon! He is not my cousin anymore... he is a monster..." Maria sobbed onto the ground, her eyes getting bloodshot from the tears she produced. But it was at that moment that something else happened. "There they are! We've found them!" I heard a cop say as tons of GUN robots and soldiers came to the area and aimed their weapons at us, none of them caring about what had just happened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! What the hell'd we do wrong?! You can't possibly think that we did that to the moon!" Chaos exclaimed in retort to the soldiers, who looked at her in confusion until one of them recognized her. "What the hell... is that Chaos? The same Chaos that unwillingly flooded Station Square?!" the cop asked in shock. "That's my name. And if you are here to arrest us, we can safely affirm for you that all of us are innocent. We're opposing Eggman, not helping him," I said to the group of GUN soldiers in front of me.

"You say that you are innocent, yet you were there on Prison Island before the place exploded!" another soldier said, this one I actually recognized from Shadow the Hedgehog. He was the Commander of GUN. "Listen when I say this... you falsely imprisoned Sonic because it was Shadow the Hedgehog who did all that with Eggman, not Sonic the Hedgehog. Please believe me..." Maria said as she tried to get closer to the Commander and he then looked into her eyes and gawked. "My god... is that... are you Maria?" the guy asked her in surprise. "Yes... do you know me?" Maria asked. "Yes... I'm your best friend, Abraham... remember?" the Commander asked, using his name from the Archie comics.

Maria's eyes went wide as she then hugged the elderly commander with tears in her eyes. "Abraham... you've grown up so much..." Maria sobbed softly as the Commander hugged her back with a small smile forming. "Commander? Um... What do we do now?" one of the soldiers asked. "Let these people go. They're on our side against Shadow and Eggman," the Commander said to the group of soldiers and robots. "Okay. Let's regroup and try to find out where their hideout is," the guys in black said as they left the scene and I felt something under my feet. I jumped off of what looked to be a sewer grate and guess who showed up?

"Hey, it's the red guy!" Chaos smirked widely. "Long time no see," Knuckles said. "Ding!" I smirked, putting a small tally on a piece of paper I held on my person. "What was that?" Maria asked. "Oh, nothing much. Just want to see how many times we can say that exact phrase during each adventure," I smirked. "She has a point... we do say that kinda often," Sonic admitted. "So now that we know how to get onto the Ark, I think we should have a plan of attack before we go there," I said as I sensed Tails had the yellow Emerald. "Tails, do you think it may be possible to make a fake copy of the Chaos Emerald to fool Eggman?" I asked him. "I was actually about to do just that! Let's get to work," Tails smiled at that. "We'll need to go to a pyramid to the east. Let's get going," Tikal said as she took the the skies with me, Amy, and Maria holding onto her, Sonic running on the ground, Knuckles getting a ride in Tails's plane, and Cream flying along with us. "Just so you know, I'm going to be going home after we get to my home on the prairie. You can come visit anytime," Cream smiled happily. "We'll be sure to visit after this adventure is done, I'm sure," Tikal smirked. "I second that," I said with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Once Cream left our party, our group proceeded to the pyramid and through the entrance that we had traveled through before, it being a bit different than before as we ventured into the pyramid this time to see that the door was locked once again and we needed to find some keys to get in. We also knew that we couldn't use Eggman's teleporter room as we did before, otherwise, we'd be sitting ducks. So we decided that we'd all try to find an alternate route to the Ark somewhere in the pyramid and, if that failed, Tikal would warp us up there instead.

We ended up having to go through the Death Chamber in order to reach the area we needed to go to, us managing to find the 3 keys by splitting up and searching all over. Once we opened the door again, we all appeared in a circular area with a door on the area in front of us, it being closed tightly. "Hmm..." I frowned as I looked around, wondering how to open the door and knowing a boss was on the horizon. "Um... g-guys..." Maria gulped with a stutter, me looking behind us and all of us seeing him. King Boom Boo. "EEEK! A GHOST! HELP ME!" Tikal exclaimed out of nowhere, her flying over to the other side of the arena in fear. "Don't worry, we'll beat him! Come on, guys!" Knuckles said with a smile as I noticed the hourglass behind the giant ghost and decided to grow a small vine to get rid of the ghost holding it. The moment I did so, King Boom Boo retreated into the ground as a shadow. "I'll dig him out," Knuckles said as he chased the shadow and dug into the ground, the giant ghost appearing out of the ground and us wailing on him at the same time, the giant ghost moaning loudly before dissipating into the air.

"Whew, that thing was pretty big for a ghost," Amy said as Tikal timidly flew back over to us, the door opening up to reveal an elevator. We all walked onto it and we went down to another arena-styled place that was where the Egg Golem 2.0 would be at (Not joking, there was a second Egg Golem in Sonic 3 and Knuckles. Look it up!). And when we entered, we couldn't sense Eggman anywhere. And the Egg Golem was nowhere around. The only thing around was a giant rocket that we could definitely use to go to the Ark. "Look at this giant marvel of engineering... amazing..." Maria gawked with a smile upon seeing the rocket, all of us piling into it and us getting into some seats.

"This is gonna be so sweet! I've never jetted off in a spaceship before!" I giggled in glee as all of us got into some special seats and were now sitting horizontally with the controls in front of us. "Okay, hitting the launch button... NOW!" Amy smiled as she hit the launch button and the jets started below us, the pyramid opening up above us so we could jet off into space. Then it happened as we zoomed off into space. The g-force against my body made it jiggle all over despite me being thin, which felt very strange, yet amazing! "YAHOO! CRANK IT UP! YEAH-HAHAHA!" Maria exclaimed in an out of character moment.

Once we all entered space, we then started to steer our way towards the space colony, no hitting the meteorites at all. That meant Knuckles kept his Emerald pieces as we docked the ship in the Ark's loading docks. "Hey, Knuckles? How many more pieces of the Master Emerald do you need to find yet?" Chaos asked him. "Only 3 more, and that bat girl has them," Knuckles frowned. "I'm sure she'll find you here at some point, since we left that place in amazing fashion. She's bound to try and take those pieces from you at some point, no contest... also, her name is Rouge the Bat, so you know," I smiled at Knuckles.

"Okay, we have 4 hours left until the cannon fires, so we have plenty of time," Tails said as he revealed he had two of the same emerald, the yellow one. "I made a fake emerald for the occasion of this mission. It has the same properties and powers of the real emerald, but is set to explode whenever it is exposed to the other Emeralds' powers. You guys take the fake emerald to the power station for the Eclipse Cannon while I go off to destroy the power source for the Ark's security systems," Tails said. "I'll join you too," Tikal said to Tails.

"And what about Amy and I? What do we do?" Maria asked. "Your mission is to try and find Shadow and try to convince him what he's doing is wrong. Understood?" I smirked at them. "Yes, we understand... if only we knew where he was!" Amy complained. "Then let me come along with you. I can sense his life force nearby," Tikal said with a smile. "Alright, so that's Tails and Chaos to the security sabotage, Amy, Maria, and Tikal to find Shadow, and myself and Sonic to find the cannon's controls and leave the fake emerald there. Knuckles, you'll do your own thing with Rouge. Let's move out, people!" I smirked as we all split up and went off to our own duties.

I then joined Sonic as we went down a few elevators around the Ark and we moved toward where I sensed the other 6 emeralds to be at, us managing to get there in 10 minutes. "Okay, we're in position at the cannon," I said with a smile. "Okay, guys. Now put that emerald-" Tails was about to say until someone else got on the radio. "Sonic and Penny! I know you're down there! If you don't give that Emerald to me within 30 minutes, you can say goodbye to your female friends!" Eggman said on the radio, making me and Sonic gasp. "Shit! We need to go save them!" I exclaimed. "Agreed. How do we get there though?" Sonic asked. "Follow me," I said as I found the area that would lead us there, us falling for a bit as we entered possibly the hardest Sonic level in the game. Crazy Gadget.

"Okay, be careful, Sonic. This place doesn't look friendly," I frowned as we went into the first door to see some bipedal GUN robots, us making short work of them as we moved forward and turned left to find our first encounter with the bane of this game. Artificial Chaos. "What the hell is that thing?" Sonic asked as the monstrous blue blob with a machine head tried to skewer him with its tentacles, which he dodged just in time as I tackled the beast with a homing attack of my own into its head, which caused it to explode.

"I think that was the secret weapon Cream mentioned. There are bound to be more of them in this place, for sure," I frowned as we continued forward until we came to the first tube, us entering it and getting jetted off to the next area, having gravity switch for us from time to time. We were unscathed until we reached the area after the second tube, which we had to do even more precise jumps and ring dashes/gravity power jumps to prevent from falling into the vast darkness of space. Also, like the games predicted, we could actually breathe in space!

"How are we able to have air in space? It makes no sense!" I exclaimed as we reached the final hurdle, the anti-gravity block puzzle. "I don't know, honestly. Are you unable to breathe in space in your world?" Sonic asked as he flipped the gravity switch for us to go upside-down. "Hah! If anyone were to take off a space suit or helmet in space in my world, their entire body would implode," I frowned at that statement. "Sounds like a horrible way to go out," Sonic frowned. "Yeah, I know," I frowned as we finally made it to the last part, that being the switch to open the missile launcher and us going over to the final area to activate it. And once we reached the area guarded by the forcefield, we jumped into a teleporter and were warped just a single room away from Amy and the others.

"Okay, Sonic. Let's do this," I said as we entered the area and I held the emerald in my grasp. I saw Eggman holding a gun at Amy's head and two different familiar robots holding guns to Tikal's and Maria's heads. Orbot and Cubot. "Now you two, leave the emerald right there and back off," Eggman growled at us as I simply threw the emerald on the ground as opposed to being tricked by the mean doctor, which he gulped at. "You can't fool me, Eggman. I know that thing is an escape pod capsule in disguise," I frowned, since it looked nearly identical to the same thing that Shadow was sent to Earth in. "Alright then, fine! Take the damn girls and get out of this place while you have the chance," Eggman growled at us as he then looked at Tails and saw he had the real Emerald hidden in his machine. "And I'll be taking the real Emerald," Eggman smiled as he activated a switch and shot a gigantic laser at Tails's machine, causing it to fly back and hit the wall in a mangled mess and for the Emerald to pop out of the socket it was kept in... and for Tails to be badly bruised from the blast.

"TAILS! You monster!" Maria exclaimed as she leaped at Eggman and landed on him face-first, punching him in the jaw at least five times before he finally fell out of the machine with blood coming out of his mouth from the beatings. "We'll heal up Tails. Sonic and Chaos? You go and sabotage the laser itself. You should be able to get there if you go outside the Ark and below the establishment with some rails," I said to the duo. "Got it. You stay safe, half pussy," Chaos frowned at me. "You too," I said to the watery girl as she and Sonic both left to demolish the machine. It was also at this time that I saw Eggman grab the Emerald and run off in a snap before we could catch him, which we all frowned at, but we knew that it'd take him a good hour until he could reach the power source, long enough of a time for Sonic to sabotage the cannon itself.

Tikal and I got to work on healing Tails with our life-giving powers, him returning to his normal state in just a few seconds. "Thank you guys... I thought I was dead..." Tails said with a weak smile. "We need to find Shadow and stop him. Where could he be is the question?" I asked. "I sense him... in a viewing area of sorts... I can warp all of us there right away," Tikal said. "Then let's make it quick! I need to remind Shadow of my real promise I made him," Maria said as we all got near Tikal and all of us warped away to Shadow overlooking the planet Earth from afar. He didn't react at all to us appearing behind him, so Maria simply walked up to his side with a frown. "So Shadow... did you like how Earth looked when you visited? I know I sure did," Maria said with a small, caring smile at him.

Shadow simply stood there silent, but I could sense his emotions getting filled with sadness and remorse. "Are you really the real Maria?... You were never allowed to leave the colony before because of your disorder... so are you the real Maria?" Shadow asked. "I am the real Maria, Shadow. Tikal, Chaos, and Penny all helped me get rid of my disorder by giving me some special all-cure water found on Earth. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here right now," Maria smiled as I noticed we were in the room I rescued Maria from her capsule... and I also noted something else nearby I hadn't before. It was a badge on the ground as well as a name tag.

I picked it up and read it, seeing that the badge was that of a GUN agent and the name tag was of a name I hadn't heard of before. "Hmm... Joanna Harvey... and this is a Corporal badge," I said to myself with just breaths as Maria continued to speak with Shadow. "Shadow... do you remember my promise I made to you? Think really hard as to what I promised... you don't really think I would want people to pay for my death, do you?" Maria asked Shadow as he tried his hardest to think and I saw that he gasped suddenly. "Give them a chance to be happy... oh no... what am I doing?! We need to-" Shadow was about to say as I heard some explosions from underneath us and I knew that Sonic had demolished the cannon. "Well, the cannon just got destroyed by the blue blur, so we're safe now, right? No cannon, no end of the world," Amy smiled. "No, that's not what I was talking about!" Shadow said as another rumbling happened, this time, from what I expected to happen.

A screen then popped out of the ground to show the face of Gerald Robotnik, prepared for his execution and his face on a screen that I could sense affected all of Earth's computers and televisions. "This is a message to all people of Earth! For taking my granddaughter away, you will all suffer! If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony Ark will impact the surface of the planet within 27 minutes 34 seconds. It will be the end for all of you evil humans and the end of your beloved Earth," Gerald said on the screen, us gasping at this. "Grandfather? I thought he was my dad for all this time... but he's my grandfather?..." Maria gawked, her new knowledge of the matter not really game-canon, but answering a few questions I would've asked her about her 'dad' being extremely old in the picture on the screen.

"We need to stop this thing from crashing into the Earth! We need to get to the core of the cannon and stop the Chaos Emeralds from powering the crash-course system! But it's impossible without the Master Emerald!" Shadow frowned. Knuckles then produced the Emerald out of hammer space and showed it to us, which made us smile at how big it was. "Okay, I'll warp the strongest of us to the core of the cannon in a snap. Tikal, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Penny? Come close and I'll warp us away. Everyone else? Try and find a way off of this freight train to destruction!" Chaos commanded. "Okay! We'll try and rescue Eggman too. Despite what he planned to do, he doesn't deserve to die along with this ship," Maria said with grit in her voice. "Got it. Let's go, Chaos!" I said. "Let's do it!" she smirked as all of us going to the core got to her body and she warped us away in a snap.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After we all entered the core of the cannon, we noted that there was some strange liquid around the place as well as the Chaos Emeralds in a strange device held atop a very familiar-looking shrine. "Why that... that's an exact replica of the shrine of the Master Emerald! Gerald must've really done extensive research on the Echidna tribe if he has this much to do with them, including those awful Artificial Chaos machines," Tikal said as we rushed forward and were stopped by a strange computer screen of Gerald.

"You will all die! F-f-f-foolish h-humans! Y-You... humans!" the computer glitched as the monster appeared soon after. A gigantic lizard came out of literal nowhere and landed in the center of the arena. "What the fuck is this monster?!" Chaos exclaimed. "Look who's talking," Shadow pouted as he stepped forward. "This is my brother, the Prototype of the Ultimate Life Form... the Biolizard. You guys go to the shrine and neutralize the Emeralds, I'll deal with this gigantic lug myself!" Shadow said. "Don't forget me," I said as I wanted to lay down the smack on this giant lizard myself.

"Hmph. Suit yourself. Come at me, brother!" Shadow exclaimed, the Biolizard roaring loudly as I jumped in the air while Shadow got chased by the giant lizard on the ground. I simply sent a large flame pillar at the life support system on the lizard's back, it screeching in pain loudly when I did this, as it looked to overheat the device very badly. "Nice moves, Penny!" Sonic said as he and the others got up to the shrine and Tikal began to say the prayer as Shadow and I continued to tag-team the beast. "The servers are the seven Chaos! Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart! The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos! I beg of you, do it!" Tikal exclaimed to the Master Emerald as it glowed brightly just as I sent another pillar of fire at the giant lizard, this one managing to completely demolish its life-support system.

The beast roared mightily as it then fell to the ground and it activated Chaos Control out of nowhere, it warping to where I expected it to warp to. "We've stopped the Emeralds!" Knuckles said, but then we felt another quake in the area. "The Biolizard has attached itself to the cannon of the Space Colony! It has become one with it and is continuing the crash course to Earth! We need to stop it!" said Tails on our communicators. "Then that means that there's only one thing to do. Tikal, Sonic, and Shadow? Super forms now! I'll try and do so too. Maybe I can finally do it for a change," I said with a smile. "Okay, let's do it..." Tikal said as we all four got surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds and we focused our powers, me trying hard to ask my family in my head to support me and help me transform. And then, I finally felt it.

I felt invigorated with amazing strength out of nowhere, my fur glowing a bright purple hue, my hair turning into a flowing rainbow behind my head, and my body lifting off the ground with the other three in their Super Forms. "Alright! I DID IT! Now let's go teach that bio-bully some manners!" I exclaimed as we all teleported out of the cannon's core thanks to Tikal's powers, which made me question how she did it when 3 hours hadn't passed, but we all looked at our opponent. Finalhazard.

"Let's tag-team this monster!" Sonic smirked as we all jetted forward and started to attack his red swelled-up areas one by one, seeing that all of them were on his body at the same time. We attacked every one of them and with each one we blew up, the giant beast lost a part of his deformed body. First his front arm fell off, this his stubby back leg, then the other stub, then the other front arm, and finally his head.

"The Ark is too close to Earth's atmosphere! It's going to collide on its own now!" Maria exclaimed into our walkie-talkies. "No way we're going to let that happen! Out of my way!" Shadow exlaimed as he punched me in the stomach and I was sent flying towards the east of the Ark and Shadow went to the Ark by himself. "CCCHHHHHAAAAOOOOOOOSSSSS CONTROL!" Shadow exclaimed loudly as he single-handedly sent a large Chaos Control around the entirety of the Ark and it reappeared back in its proper space in the sky.

But I looked down and saw that Shadow was falling at an incredible velocity towards Earth, a lot of damage happening to his body in the process. "Oh no he don't!" I exclaimed as I jetted after him while the others went back to the Ark. "Where are you going, Penny?!" Sonic exclaimed at me. "To save Shadow!" I yelled back as I jetted through the atmosphere after Shadow and saw that he was falling towards Station Square, me just barely catching him as I then activated the power of gravity mere feet off the ground. I then gasped loudly as I felt the power leave me, me reverting to normal afterwards. "Hah... I did it..." I said as I looked at Shadow and saw he was still breathing, but his body had been very damaged from the fall through space.

His left arm was all but reverted back to metal, his quills had burned off, his left eye looked to have a piece missing from it, and it looked like his head had been damaged in said fall. But he was still alive. "Penny? Are you there? Where's Shadow?" Maria asked me into my walkie-talkie. "Shadow is badly hurt, guys... he needs to be repaired," I said with a sigh in my voice as I looked around and saw that there were a few GUN operatives nearby. "HEY!" I exclaimed at them, getting their attention. "What do you want?" the officer asked me until he saw who I had in my hand. "Is that... Shadow the Hedgehog?!" the officer gawked.

"Yes. He needs immediate repairs. Please help him... for Maria," I said with a sigh as the officers ran up and helped me up while looking at Shadow's robotic parts of his body. "Shadow... is a robot? How can we fix up a robot?" the GUN agent asked. "I can fix Shadow up," Maria said into my Walkie Talkie. "Okay, where should we meet up? He's stable right now, but he's badly damaged," I said to her. "We'll meet on the Ark. Find the teleportation pad in Mystic Ruins. Eggman said there should be one there," Maria said to me. "Got it," I said as I then started to activate zero gravity jumps on my way to the Mystic Ruins. "Maria..." Shadow said with a distant sigh, his voice sounding more robotic from the damage he'd received. "I'll save you Shadow, I promise," I said to him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When I reached the Ark with Shadow after finding the warp pad in the Mystic Ruins (It was actually inside an old tree), Maria quickly got to work on repairing his body with Eggman being nowhere to be seen. "Where did Eggman go anyways?" I asked aloud. "He retreated back to Earth for some reason. He's probably going to try and think of another crazy scheme for us in the meantime," Sonic said with a cocky smirk.

The surgery for Shadow being repaired took a long while, about 2 hours, but Maria finally finished the job and Shadow returned to his normal self... but with one slight problem. "W-Where am I...?" Shadow asked. "Shadow! Oh, I'm so glad it worked!" Maria smiled as she hugged Shadow. "Shadow... is that my name?... And... who are you?" he asked, me sighing as the others looked upset at this. Amnesia once again. "Shadow... do you not remember?... I'm your best friend... Maria..." the sad Robotnik said with sobs as Shadow hugged her back. "I remember the name Maria... and that you were close to me... but other than that... nothing," Shadow frowned.

"You are Maria's best friend, Shadow the Hedgehog. You just saved the world from getting destroyed and you are the Ultimate Life Form," I explained to him, hoping he would remember bits and pieces later on. "I did that?... I remember a bright flash of light, but then I passed out..." Shadow said. "That bright flash of light was you falling to Earth in a ball of flames after you used an enormous Chaos Control to stop the Ark from colliding with the earth. If it weren't for you, we'd have all been dead," Rouge said to him with a smile as she gave him something I didn't expect. A jewel.

"Okay... let's go back to Earth. I think we should have a bit of a vacation after this whole adventure, what do you guys think?" I asked with a smile. "Agreed completely," Tikal smirked. "By the way, what did I look like when I went Super by the way?" I asked her. "Well, your hair turned into a rainbow of sorts, turned longer, and your fur turned bright purple and it looked to be glowing. Your tail split into two at the end and you grew cat ears on your head instead of your regular human ears you currently have," Tikal explained. "Cool," I smirked simply as Maria and all of us reentered the teleportation pads and went to different locations. Rouge went to where City Escape was with Sonic and Amy, Tails went to Mystic Ruins with myself, Chaos, and Tikal, and Maria and Shadow went to somewhere else. It was to Station Square.

* * *

Over the next few months, Tikal, Chaos, and I continued to create and repopulate the Chao, managing to make nearly 200 of them as well as them mating with each other from time to time. We continued to do this until one fateful day. We were waking up in the Chao Garden in Mystic Ruins once again, but this time, we saw that Chaos looked to be very weak as we checked on her. "Chaos! Wake up! What's going on with you?" Tikal asked as she shook Chaos awake, her looking to be a bit groggy for some reason.

"Rgh... I feel... weaker... my power seems to... have been partially... taken..." Chaos groaned as she groggily went over to the water in the Chao Garden and she rejuvenated herself by absorbing some of it. "Hah... okay now that I've done that, we need to find out who stole my powers! What say we go and search for the baddie that did this to me!" Chaos growled. "Not only that, but I can sense something else amiss... I sense that Eggman is in the sky, but completely immobile... I think he may have gotten captured by someone finally," Tikal said. "But by who? Eggman is quite the elusive beast," I frowned. "Less talk, more action! We need to go get my power back now!" Chaos exclaimed. "Okay, where to start though?" Tikal asked. "Hmm... I can sense my powers far away and near the sea... I'll warp us away," Chaos said as she warped us off to the place in question.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Acorn Kingdom, which was next door to Seaside Hill, Princess Sally was visited by two of her friends during the Station Square incident, both of them wanting to visit her for a change and see her kingdom. "Bunny and Cosmo! So nice to see you girls again," Sally smiled at her oddball female friends. "So nice to see you again, Sally. We were wanting to visit for quite some time now," Cosmo said with her voice still sounding like it was auto-tuned. "So what do I have the honor of your visit?" Sally asked in her regal voice, since her mother kept insisting that she practice it. "Um... kinda hard to talk to you when you have that voice change, Sally, y'know? It's a bit off-putting," Bunny frowned as she clanked her metal fingers together. "Sorry, mother is trying to get me to be more refined and proper... but I'm just itching for some kind of adventure, y'know?" Sally frowned._

 _Just then, a loud explosion sounded in the courtyard, causing the trio to get up and zoom out to see what had happened, all of them shocked to see that it was actually a strange device that was being manned by Maria, none of the creatures seeing her before. "Oh crud! I'm sorry! I'm still learning how to work these devices that GUN has," Maria groaned as she jumped out of the machine to meet the trio. "You destroyed my mothers rose bushes! She's gonna have a huge fit when she finds out!" Sally gawked in shock and anger. "Sorry, but my boss at GUN insisted that I seek you out. Eggman is on the move and he says that you three are some of the heroes who fought him in Station Square's incident way back when... I have a message from him right here," Maria said as she threw a strange hologram machine to Sally and she looked at it, seeing the Commander appear from it._

 _"Princess Sally, Cosmo, and Bunny Rabbot. We ask for your assistance in defeating Eggman in his latest schemes. Sources say that he is planning to conquer the world in the course of 3 days. He is currently on the move in a nearby province of Acorn Kingdom called Seaside Hill. Maria will accompany you to give you updates on the matter. Be nice to her, as she is our newest and most genius recruit. Good luck," the message said before it ended. "OH YEAH! Adventure, here we come!" Sally exclaimed at that as the other three looked at her with smiles. "So Seaside Hill, huh? I'll accompany you in this machine on the way, but I'll be sure to keep my distance. I'm still getting used to these controls," Maria said as she hit some buttons and she flew out of the place with a jet feature. "Okay, let's go have our adventure!" Bunny smiled as the trio then left the place just as Sally's mother saw the wreckage. "SALLY! You get back here right now, young lady!" Queen Sandra exclaimed at the top of her lungs._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Once we warped to Seaside Hill we saw that, on the horizon, the Acorn Kingdom was actually nearby, it looking to be quite regal in terms of decor and looks. They even had a large castle on the island it was situated on, about 10 miles out to sea from the area we were currently running through, the start of Seaside Hill. "Hustle, girls! I sense the one who stole my power is ahead of us through this area and into some old ruins. Let's get 'em!" Chaos said with grit in her voice as I noted that we still did need to find the 7 Chaos Emeralds in the meantime for the fight with Metal Sonic at the end of this adventure.

"I also sense an Emerald nearby... we may need all 7 for some instance, so it's best to collect them," Tikal said as we continued to jet through, finding that there were some Egg Robos that were here and that, for the first time ever, they were completely robotic, no animals inside them at all. "Looks like he's improving his craft anyways. He isn't capturing small animals into his devices now," Tikal frowned as we continued forward and entered the area that had the go-kart, which I smiled at and got into the boost area, Tikal got in the air, and Chaos drove it. "WHOO!" I exclaimed as I boosted us forward and we drove through the different areas with Chaos smirking at the fast-paced action as we went around turns and collected a lot of rings until we hit a dead-end and we then boosted forward into an area that had some more grass in it.

"That was a blast! The speed was so great!" Chaos exclaimed as we got off and started to ascend another hill and then to the left, taking out robots as we went along. Only issue when we reached the end of the hill? It dropped off into some rocky crags in the ocean with no platform in front of us. "I'll fly us over this," Tikal said as she had me and Chaos latch onto her and we zoomed over to the other side and on our way to the next area of ruins, where we would come across a large area filled with water above some ruins. "Well, this looks cool! It's like ancient ruins of sorts," Tikal gawked with a smile. "I bet that Eggman is trying to take this place over for some reason... why, I don't know," Chaos frowned as we moved onward, eventually reaching the end of the area in a snap. But it was on the way to the next place that I saw something nearby. It was the glimmering of the Green Chaos Emerald, which was in the sand on the beach. "Guys! Found an Emerald!" I smiled at them. "Great job, Penny! The green one, huh? Cool," Tikal smiled at me before we soon found out that Ocean Palace wasn't the next place we were going to.

Why did I think this? Because Chaos sniffed the air and she gasped before saying something. "I sense that thief just a few yards ahead of us! Let's get 'em!" Chaos exclaimed as we all jetted forward to see who it was, and Chaos gasping when we saw the Egg Hawk appear out of the sky. "What the hell?!" Chaos gawked when she saw the Eggman disguise on Metal Sonic. "So, ladies, you're the ones who were playing games with my army, huh?" he asked in a very convincing Eggman voice. "You're not Eggman! I can sense it in you! My essence! Give it back and reveal who you truly are!" Chaos exclaimed at him, making Tikal gasp. "Come to think about it, you don't seem to be organic at all! Show your true face!" Tikal exclaimed at Eggman, him growling and doing something he never did in the games.

"Hmph. Seems you lot aren't idiots like the others before you. Very well, allow me to show who I really am," Metal Sonic said in his real voice as he then revealed his true appearance, which was currently in his Neo Metal Sonic form. "Who do I have the honor of killing right now?" Metal Sonic asked in a mean, metallic voice. "Penny Carmichael," I frowned. "Tikal," Tikal frowned. "You already know who I am, since you stole my essence while I slept, you creep! What else did you do while I was asleep, huh?!" Chaos growled with fangs forming in her water mouth. "I just absorbed some of your data to help me in my conquest. Now I will use it for my own purposes. Don't worry, you won't live long enough to see what I do with your power," Metal Sonic said with a snarky demeanor.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chaos exclaimed as we chased after the Egg Hawk that he was piloting as we ran away in it. "I am the ultimate overlord! I am METAL SONIC!" the metallic madman exclaimed as he started to send bullets at us when we reached the center arena, me and the other girls laying our own moves against the heavily-armored mech, managing to not only take out the different turrets on the machine, but me slicing off its left wing altogether by sending flames towards it, causing the wing to get cooked and for the mech to fall to the ground afterwards. "This isn't the end!" Metal Sonic exclaimed as he used the Egg Mobile to fly off. "Dammit, he's getting away!" Tikal exclaimed. "But where to is the question?" I asked, noting that this new model of the Egg Mobile was much faster than Tikal when she was in the air, already having disappeared over the horizon.

"He's going towards a giant city filled to the brim with energy. Let's head over there, then! We can get there by flight," Tikal said as we both latched onto her and she jetted off into the distance. "The question remains, though... who created that bucket of bolts? And why did he call himself Metal Sonic? He looked like a more menacing version of Sonic, but made of metal," Chaos said with a grumble. "Well, think about it. Who hates Sonic more than anyone in the world?" I asked. "You don't think that Eggman made him, did he?" Tikal gawked. "It's a distinct possibility! In fact, when I was in Eggman's old lab in Mystic Ruins, I happened to see a machine in a capsule that looked similar to Metal Sonic. My guess is that Eggman finally made a machine that he couldn't control, one that has the same attitude and personality as Sonic, but with coding to make him menacing and evil," I said with a frown.

"You may be right... but if Metal Sonic is masquerading as Eggman, then where is Eggman?" Tikal asked. "Like you said, he is immobile. I think that Metal Sonic kidnapped him in order to steal the spotlight for this particular adventure," I said with a frown. "This Metal Sonic sounds like a major douche bag. Let's take care of him before he hurts anyone!" Chaos said with determination in her voice as I saw the mainland form in front of us as well as our destination getting larger and larger the closer we got to it. "That's the city that I sense Metal Sonic in. Let's head over there and try to fight him," Tikal said with a smile. "Got it, let's rock!" I smiled at her sudden shift in attitude. She went from a serious, yet calm character to one that was just as cocky as Sonic, which I loved. And I felt that we would have to meet up and possibly square off against another team in this place. But who was the question.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Upon us entering Grand Metropolis (as was listed on a sign that said "Welcome to Grand Metropolis"), we started to run down a strange path that carried us forward before we started to run in a loop and into the first skyscraper. "Well, these blue energy-filled roads actually carry us forward! That's strange, but cool all the same," Chaos admitted with a smile as we continued forward and attacked some flying robots on our way to the next place, which was the area where we had to defeat some robots to get the energy fields down, but we ended up seeing that the robots were already beaten and that the road was clear for us to pass.

"Hmm? I sense something... A Chaos Emerald! It's ahead of us and... moving?! Somebody has a Chaos Emerald and is proceeding forward!" Tikal exclaimed as we continued to run incredibly quickly until we eventually came across the next place of interest, that being the interior of the next building. And when we got inside of it, we happened to see a trio of girls going up an elevator and to the rooftop. Who were they? It was none other than Bunny Rabbot, Cosmo, and Sally Acorn all at the same time! "Let's warp up to them to get their Chaos Emerald," Chaos smirked as she had us latch onto her and we were warped to the rooftop before them, the trio shocked at how we appeared out of nowhere.

"Um... hello, girls. What are you doing here?" Sally asked with a smile. "Well, we're chasing after a robotic Sonic and we saw that you had a Chaos Emerald on you. Do you mind if we were to have it?" Tikal smirked honestly. "How about we have a fight to see who gets it?" Bunny smirked with her fingers clanking together on her left arm. "Really? And what do we give you if we win?" I smiled slyly. "Well, I see you have an Emerald on your person as well, so how about that?" Cosmo smiled. "Okay, sounds like a fair deal. Get ready to face Team Chao!" I smirked at that, Tikal and Chaos looking confused by my name. "And you'll face off against us, Team GUN," Bunny smiled, her word usage to describe her team making me confused along with Tikal and Chaos.

I then started to use my own version of the tornado jump and formed a giant tunnel of air around the center of the arena, which caused Cosmo and the others to not only lose some rings from the hit, but also made Sally fall off the edge and, luckily, onto a support area for the rooftop, which was quite large and a good ring-out area. "Whenever everyone in a team falls on that support ring below us, they lose," Tikal smiled as Bunny used grabbed Cosmo with her hand and Cosmo curled into a ball. After that, she then threw her at us, which we dodged for Cosmo to fall onto the ring below us. "Crud!" Bunny gulped as I simply walked up to her and hurled a puff of air at her with my powers, causing her to fall on her back off the platform and onto the ring. "Well, we won. Chaos Emerald please?" Chaos smirked at the trio as we helped them off the ring. "Yeah, fine, here ya go," Bunny frowned as she gave us the emerald in question, the Blue one. "Thanks, girls... but we still need to find out where Metal Sonic went off to," I frowned. "Metal Sonic? We've been chasing after Doctor Eggman. We saw him go off to a casino-like area to the west and we got up on the roof so our ride could take us there," Cosmo said.

I smiled at this and looked at the girls on my side. "Okay then, let's head off to this casino area," I smirked as Tikal and Chaos grabbed onto me and we jetted off for the place in question, that being the area of Casino Park. On our way there, we noticed that the sun was just setting over the horizon and that the area we needed to go to was starting to light up all of its lights in the distance, making it very beautiful to look at from far away. "Wow! Look at all those lights! It's like a city that never sleeps!" Tikal gawked with a smile. "Heh. In my world, there is a similar city that has casinos galore, legal prostitution, over a hundred hotels, and tons of amazing things that give it the nickname of 'Sin City'. It's called Las Vegas, Nevada, part of the United States," I explained with a smile. "Sounds like this one may be a bit more advanced than your city, because it has slot machines on the buildings themselves!" Chaos gawked at the sight. "Indeed... the question is, what idiot decided on that design for architecture? I mean, first we have gravity-switching machines on the Ark, then a city that has paths that move you forward, and now giant buildings with slots on their sides? This is getting a bit too freaky for this otherworldly adventurer," I admitted. "Well, all the more reason for you to have fun, hon," I heard my mom say in my head, which made me smile. They didn't normally talk to me unless I was asleep, so it was nice that she spoke to me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Our trio eventually landed in Casino Park at the area that had the first pinball table, about the area with the cannon. "Okay, I take back what I said about the buildings having slot machines on them. Who in their right mind would make the roads pinball tables and have most of the springs be replaced with spherical bumpers?" I asked aloud in disbelief as we jumped onto the first pinball table and, surprisingly, simply walked on it the whole way up to the top. "No idea, but I'm not going to try to question it," Tikal smiled at that. We simply continued on our way through the place, defeating robots and collecting rings until we eventually made it to the next pinball table, again, us being able to walk on it like normal.

"You'd think that the people behind this place would think to have grind rails or other modes of transport OTHER than these stupid pinball roads, right? It's like, 'hey, I want people to gamble as possible, so I'll make it so the roads are literal pinball tables with slots on them'. Seriously, that makes no sense at all," Chaos frowned when she saw the roads have the slots on them. "Pretty much on the dot with that one, Chaos," I frowned at her.

We kept rushing through the place in other areas until we reached the area with the turtle bot guarding the area that would lead us to the next set of pinball tables. Once we got to that area, Chaos looked confused at the strange device in front of her, as did Tikal. "I'd rather fly us through this place," Tikal frowned as she grabbed hold of me and Tikal and we went through the air until we finally arrived at the next area of interest, that being the area of Bingo Highway.

"Okay, now we seem to be in a different area," Tikal said as we skipped over the first area and got to another place, this one being a very, VERY slick road that we ended up having to slide down because of how slippery it was. "Whoa! What's this?!" Tikal asked as she immediately fell on her ass and we started to slide down the first bingo table, the first chip being picked up by me. "What are those numbered chips?" Chaos asked. "Bingo is what it be, Chaos. Collect them all and we may get a prize," I smirked as I got the number 2 chip and Tikal followed it with the 3rd one.

We continued to do this while getting tons of rings from all of us getting the perfect bingo and getting an extra prize at the end. What was it? "Wow! We got the Yellow Emerald for that! Great!" Tikal smiled as she put it in her tribal bra for the time being. I had done the same with my bra holding both of my Emeralds in both cups, which wasn't that bad so long as I had them sideways and not forwards or backwards. Backwards would hurt because the point would pinch my nipples while forwards would tear a hole through my bra. So sideways was the way to go.

We continued going through the place until we reached a singular, circular platform above everything else. And it was there that we encountered Metal Sonic once again, him being in his Eggman disguise. "Nice to see you again, Metal Sonic!" I smirked at him, the bot turning around in his Egg Mobile and smirking widely as he lifted his guise. "Well, well, looks like the trio of ancients have found me again? So sorry, but I can't entertain you right now. I was about to head to my secret base," Metal Sonic smiled as Chaos sensed something else in him.

"Wait... you have a Chao! Let her go right now, or face my wrath!" Chaos exclaimed angrily when she sensed Chocola inside of Chaos's being. "Oh? You want this little Chao?" Metal Sonic smirked as he revealed the chocolate Chao inside of his body, it looking to be very scared along with Froggy. "CHOCOLA!" I heard another voice say that also came to the platform as well as another voice that made me smile. "FROGGY! Give me back my polliwog pal!" Big the Cat said with a stupid voice as they came down from the sky and tried to take Chocola and Froggy from within Metal Sonic, but he immediately sent them back into his body and he solidified it once more just as Cream was about to grab Chocola. "NO! Let them out right now you... wait a minute! You're... EEEKK!" Amy exclaimed in fear as she jumped off of Cream and got to the platform along with us, Big having to come down along with Cream too.

"Well, my gig is up for you kiddies I guess. Might as well tell both of your teams what I intend to do!" Metal Sonic smirked as he then turned back into his Eggman disguise. "With every battle that I have with you lot, I am gathering more and more data and copying it into my being thanks to me absorbing Chaos's powers. Once I get all of your data within my body, I will be the ultimate ruler over all the world! And then, I will finally kill Sonic and rule the world with an iron fist!" Metal Sonic exclaimed aloud with an evil cackle sounding afterwards. "Nice monologue, Metal Sonic. And guess what else?" I smiled as I showed him something I had on me in case he or any other villain we'd face would spit out their plans. A recorder. And it had just recorded the entire message.

"What is that thing?" Metal Sonic asked. I simply rewound it a bit and pressed play. "Once I get all of your data within my body, I will be the ultimate ruler over all the world!" the recorder said before I hit pause. "Evidence has never been so ironic," I smirked with a stuck-out tongue at Metal Sonic as he growled at my actions. "Clever, but you won't get out of this one alive! I swear it!" Metal Sonic growled as he retreated into the skies in the Egg Mobile, rushing extremely fast over the horizon and towards a canyon-like area that I knew would be dangerous.

"Well, now that we know what's going on with this whole situation, I say we team up in order to take that metal maniac down! What do you say?" I asked Amy and her team. "We need to save Chocola and Froggy, so we're going to help you," Cream said with determination as Cheese looked serious as well. "Then let's go and get underway!... But question... can you guys fly there or not?" I asked the trio. "Cream's ears are more powerful than you may think, Penny," Amy smirked as Cream used them to fly in the air and Amy and Big latched onto her. "Okay, let's get going to that canyon area before he fully escapes from us," Tikal said with seriousness. "We need to save Froggy!" Big said like an oaf. "We'll save him, Mister Big. I promise," Amy smiled at him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Once we got to the Rail Canyon, our two teams of Rose and Chao grinded on the rails of Rail Canyon into the start of the stage, where Big gave some exposition in a creepy way. "Hmm? I smell Froggy!" Big said after he sniffed the air. "Creepy," I said with a smile. Cheese then started to talk in his own language which Cream was able to understand. "Cheese says Chocola is close!" Cream smiled. "That reminds me, when we get to a certain point, we need to see what happens when you get a Chaos Emerald on your person," Tikal said to Cream. "Why me?" Cream asked as we continued to grind down the rails. "Because you can communicate with the Chao, that means you may have the power to control the Chaos like Tikal, myself, and Penny all have. It will allow you to gain amazing powers from each of the Chaos Emeralds, like water powers with the blue Emerald, healing powers with the turquoise, psychic powers with the white, and so on," Chaos explained.

"Control the Chaos? You mean the Chaos Emeralds?" Cream asked. "Exactly. So once we get to a resting point in this area, we're going to test that theory," Tikal said as we continued to grind the rails until we finally got to the end of it at the first rest place, that being the one with the first checkpoint. "Okay, now that we're on solid ground, let's test it," I said as Tikal fished out her Yellow Emerald out of her bra and handed it to Cheese, who placed it on her face due to her hands having gloves. And when she touched her face, we expected great things to happen... but nothing... or so we thought.

"I... don't feel anything different..." Cream said as we noted something happening with her. She was floating in the air and gaining altitude slowly but dangerously surely! "Whoa!" Tikal gawked as she grabbed hold of Cream and placed her back on planet Earth after taking the yellow Emerald from her. "What just happened?" Amy gawked as Big simply stared into dead space. "She gained a completely unique power that's different than ours... she didn't gain the power to manipulate gravity around her, she gained the power to float and defy gravity!" I said with a smile. "But I can't control it... can I?" Cream asked as Tikal let go of her again and Cream tried to concentrate, being able to simply levitate in the air above the ground with no issues afterwards. "Okay... I can control it somewhat," Cream sighed as she then let her feet touch the ground once again. "Let's see what happens when you have the power of wind and water in you, hmm?" Chaos smiled as I fished out the other two emeralds and gave them to Cream.

Upon her touching the blue Chaos Emerald to her face, she looked at her hand and saw that she had a water ball formed in it like in Spongebob Squarepants. She threw it at a nearby pillar and the result was the ball of water making the pillar explode in amazing fashion! "WHOA! Pressurized Water Balls! That's a great power," Chaos gawked as Cream then immediately took hold of the Emerald of Gust, the green one in color, and tried to think of how to use it... but all of a sudden, she spun around and formed a miniature tornado around herself, sucking us all into it and making all of us dizzy by the time she stopped doing so. "WOW! That was so cool!" Cream smiled widely. "Y-Yeah... really cool," Tikal said with a bit of dizziness. "Why are you all dizzy?" Cream asked innocently, not knowing what she had done accidentally.

"Nevermind that, we need to get back to chasing Metal Sonic," Chaos said as we rushed forward onto some more rails and then towards the area that held the next set of grind rails, switching laser rails not included. And after we continued on this set of rails specifically, we happened to see something in the distance that we knew we had to get to quickly. Why? Because it was the Egg Albatross! And it was fighting a team that we recognized fully minus the one member, that being the robot. Yep, Team Dark. "That's Metal Sonic fighting those guys! Let's get 'em!" I said as we rushed forward by means of flight instead of grind rails.

And when we reached the area the trio of Team Dark were fighting the Egg Albatross, we saw the thing explode in amazing fashion and for the whole apparatus to come crashing down because of Omega's rockets. We met up with the three and saw that they were looking at the remains of the ship and the fake Eggman thing. But we stayed out of sight while Shadow saw the strange android that looked like him. The Shadow android. "Who created this?... Let's go..." Shadow frowned as he then ran away with Rouge and Omega, the duo looking just as confused as everyone else. "That... that wasn't the real Shadow with them..." Tikal gulped as we witnessed Metal Sonic give up his disguise and form into his real form. "Ultimate Life Form data... successfully copied!" Metal Sonic said to himself with some seriousness.

But then, it looked like there was some croaking noises coming from Metal Sonic and something was trying to escape. "Bah! Stay in there, idiot creatures! I'm not finished copying the Chaos data within you!" Metal Sonic growled as I saw Froggy try to escape Metal Sonic through his torso and out through the metal, but not succeeding. "Froggy! Please let him go!" Big exclaimed as he rushed in and looked at Metal Sonic with angry eyes, something I never saw on him before. But Metal Sonic looked at Big with an angry look on his face. "No. I am not finished copying the Chaotic data within the frog and the Chao," Metal Sonic growled at us.

"So that's why you kidnapped Froggy and Chocola! Just absorbing Chaos's powers wasn't enough to add to your power, so you need more data from creatures that have some of Chaos's data as well! Froggy had Chaos's tail at one point and Chocola is a Chao like Chaos used to be!" Amy deduced, something I didn't expect her to be able to do. "Hmph. You've gotten much smarter since we last saw each other, pink hedgehog. But apologies, but I need to go off to my air fleet. Don't you dare follow me," Metal Sonic frowned as he jetted off with his super-speedy jet rockets off to behind a rock face and into a spare Egg Mobile, which he used to escape us quickly.

"He got away! We need to go after him and save Chocola and Froggy!" Cream said with angry eyes on her face, which I never saw on her either. "Don't worry, Cream. We'll chase after him right away," Tikal said as she flew up and Chaos and I latched onto her while Cream used her defy gravity skill to float with Big and Amy latching onto her and Cream using her ears more as a propulsion system instead of a flight path. But I smiled at how she was still finding a use for her powerful ears. "I sense him going towards a jungle area... let's head off there," I said as we rushed off to the air and we happened to see the jungle on the horizon. "Wonder what he's going to do... and what did he mean by Ultimate Life Form data?" Tikal asked.

"Most likely, he was talking about getting data from Shadow's body when they fought each other. But... that wasn't the real Shadow... I could sense similarities, but it was absolutely not the real deal," Chaos frowned. "But why would Shadow have a twin?" Amy asked. "Most likely, somebody created a copy of Shadow during or after the events of the Ark a few months ago," I said with a sigh. "I bet you anything that either the Ark or Eggman made that copy. But what was that robot they had with them, though? It looked like an advanced Eggman Robot..." Chaos said. "We'll just have to ask them if we come across them again," I said with a small smile.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Once we made it into the Frog Forest, which was when it had hit midday, we started to grind on some vines and into the forest itself, the trees being incredibly tall. "Wow, this is some height! These trees are much bigger than the biggest trees in my world," I gawked at the sheer height of our situation, which was twice higher than the Rail Canyon. Good thing I didn't have vertigo or the fear of heights, or else I'd be shivering in my shoes. "This is where I first met Froggy," Big said with a sad frown. "We'll get him back, Big. I promise," Amy smiled at Big. "Yeah, we'll get that Metal Sonic and save Froggy and Chocola!" I smiled as well.

"What's this place called, Mister Big?" Cream asked. as we simply flew our way across most of the bottomless pits and into the deeper parts of the jungle with ease, where we soon found a duo of teams fighting it out in the middle of a circular arena by the water on the ground. And guess who it was? "It's Sonic, Tails and Knuckles versus Fake Shadow, Rouge, and a robot, huh? I wonder who will win?" I smiled as we lowered ourselves down before anyone could get out of the ring and into the water, which they all looked into the air with shock on their faces.

"Fake Shadow?... What are you implying?" Shadow asked in confusion. "Yeah, what did you mean by that? It's like you're saying this isn't the original Shadow," Sonic said. "Because he isn't the original Shadow. I can sense it in him. He's similar to the real Shadow, but his essence is different. Tell me, where did you come from?" Chaos asked in confusion. Shadow simply frowned and grumbled a bit at the question, probably because he didn't expect he'd be a replica. "I found him in one of Eggman's bases searching for Eggman's treasury. He was inside a capsule that I tried to open and, when I opened it, this robot, Omega, woke up and started to attack us. He was locked up in that room because Eggman sealed him in there for what I assume was a fail-safe to stop anyone from releasing this Shadow... I thought that he was the original and that he had gotten captured by Eggman... you're saying he's a fake?" Rouge asked in bafflement.

"Not really a fake, more like a clone or a replica. He's got the same skills and abilities as the real Shadow, just with a different mind inside of him... do you know anything?" Tikal asked Fake Shadow, who looked very troubled at this information. "I... don't remember a thing... I only know my name because Rouge told me... I don't remember anything else, though... so I guess that proves I'm not the real Shadow," Fake Shadow said with an upset sigh. "I see... would you like a different name?" Cream asked. "What else is there to call a fake version of the Ultimate Life Form?" Shadow sighed. "Well... anyone got any ideas?" Sonic asked. "Honestly, I think he should decide for himself," I said honestly.

The Fake Shadow looked to be deep in thought at that as we looked around for any sign of Metal Sonic disguised as Eggman. "By the way, Sonic. Have you seen Eggman at all?" I asked him. "Well, we saw him come through this way, but he must've gotten away," Sonic frowned. "Where to?" Tikal asked. "To that place over there with the dark clouds," Tails pointed out towards the northeast, which led to a large, imposing castle filled with dark clouds surrounding it as well as ominous fog. "Hang Castle... I never thought it'd still be around after all this time has passed..." Tikal gawked at it.

"You've seen that place before?" Knuckles asked. "It was one of the kingdoms that my tribe once conquered over 3000 years ago. As such, it is just as ancient as the Echidna Tribe's ruins... the fact that it's still standing after all this time is amazing... but I can sense something there even more troubling, other than our main target," Tikal frowned. "What would that be?" Amy asked. "Specters are all throughout that castle, the lost souls of the people that used to live in that castle long ago... my father's tribe killed a lot of people back in my time... I'm sure that those ghosts in that castle are not going to be happy to see me," Tikal said, Shadow gasping at the word 'specter'. "That sounds like a good fit... I guess you can call me Specter, if you wish," Shadow said with a serious look on him. He had finally decided on a name, which I smirked at.

"Well then, Specter, we need to ask you something. What are your group going after? And do any of you guys have Chaos Emeralds?" I asked the two teams. "Yes, I have one. It's the silver one in color," Rouge said as she showed us the Emerald of Intelligence. "And I have the Red one," Sonic said as he presented his. "Well, we would like it if we could have them please? We have a new member that can control the powers of the Chaos," Tikal smiled as Cream stepped forward with a smile. "Sure, besides, we're all chasing the same person, so we should all arrive at the same place at the same time if we all go through that castle," Sonic smiled. "Okay, sounds like a deal then," I smiled at that as Rouge let Cream touch her emerald and Sonic let her touch his, Cream immediately getting the powers of them and trying them out right away. She used her psychic powers to do something I didn't expect. She grabbed the foundation of the forest with her mind and forced it over to our position to allow us to get over the water easier. "Whoa... that's some serious reality warping powers... definitely not how I remember the Emerald of Intelligence to work," Tikal gulped at this amazing power as Cream then lit her entire body on fire and shot a plume of lava into the water, which caused some land masses to be created for us to walk on.

"Lava instead of fire? Aw man, you're getting all the good stuff, Cream!" I pouted at her. Cream simply giggled at this newfound power of hers and how useful/deadly they were. "So, why don't we go off to that castle together? We can probably get there by sunset if we fly there," Tikal smiled. "And how will we get there?" Sonic asked. "I can pick you up with my mind powers if you wish," I smiled at them. "Does not compute!" Omega finally said something. "Don't worry, tin can. I won't hurt you, just pick you up so you can defy gravity along with us," I smiled at him as I picked up all 6 of the characters with my mind alone and they all gasped at how I was doing this amazing feat. "Let's get going!" Tikal said as she and Cream got their respective teams on their bodies and we all flew/floated off for the area in question. Hang Castle awaited us.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Once we entered the area of Hang Castle, we saw that the place was not only dark on its own as the sun started to set, not only was it filled with ghosts that WEREN'T the jack-o-lantern spirits like in the games, and all of them were looking to be confused at our presence in the castle as well as them instantly recognizing Tikal's appearance. Not only that, but the wind itself was making music extremely similar to the stage in the games! "Wait a minute... you're the daughter of the tribe leader that killed us all!" one ghost said while we went into the first tower of the level by entering a door, right by the upside-down switch. She happened to be a human with long hair.

"I can assure you that I am not like my father. I had nothing to do with the mindless slaughter my father did to you, I promise you of that," Tikal said to the female ghost with a sad frown on her face. "I recognize you as being a part of the raid... but not killing anyone... you say you are not a killer like the others that slaughtered us?" the ghost asked. "She's trustworthy, I promise. She's the kindest girl I've ever met," I smiled at the ghost. "Okay, I believe you," the ghost said at us as she disappeared and turned into a small ball of spectral smoke, zooming off around the place for a reason I could only guess for.

"Okay, I think that our four different teams should split up from here on out. What do you say?" Chaos asked. "Good thinking, that way we can spread out and find out where Eggman is," Sonic said. "Also, look for some kind of sign of a hidden air fleet. We'll need it if we're going to save the day," Amy said. "Okay, let's spread out," Rouge said as she took Specter and Omega into the air, Sonic and his crew went forward and hit the switch (and only they turned upside-down), Amy and her team went off towards another tower, and Tikal and our group went forwards with our sensing abilities leading us towards where Metal Sonic could possibly be, which was inside of the castle complex itself.

"I can sense Metal Sonic deep inside of this castle. He's in an area that is filled with giant machines... definitely the air fleet he mentioned," Chaos said as we zoomed across the pits and over to different areas and eventually found a door... but it was closed and upside-down with a switch nearby. "Hmm... this switch here is supposed to work for this door, but how is confusing..." Tikal said as she rubbed her temples. She only did that when she was sensing for power sources like at Grand Metropolis.

"Then let's see what happens when we use the switch," I said as I hit it with the other two following my actions and, upon us touching it, we were instantly flipped upside-down, the door opening as we did so to reveal a secret entrance into the Mystic Manor as well as a Chaos Emerald that was inside the doorway! We immediately caught it before it could disappear into the skies underneath us and smiled at how it was the turquoise Emerald. "The Emerald of Life. I wonder what Cream's powers would be if she got this Emerald?" I asked as we entered the castle itself and into the manor within, where we came across a whole slew of ghosts dancing together in a ballroom dance of sorts with the music being played the exact same as the Mystic Manor music.

"Um... why are your group upside-down?" asked a voice from somewhere, and it didn't have the echo of the ghosts. I looked above us and we saw a trio that we smiled at, that being Team GUN in the form of Sally, Cosmo, and Bunny. "Well, we hit a strange switch to open the door and got a Chaos Emerald in the process... and it ended up switching our views on the world so that we're upside-down. As such, we need a different switch to flip us back to normal," Tikal explained. "You hit the switch outside to enter through the window? Well, we can flip you right-side up if you wish," one of the ghosts said as he danced with his female companion on the ballroom floor above us.

"Please do so. We need to go after a mean robot menace," I said to them. "Yeah, we need to go after Metal Sonic too. Maria should be trying to find out where his hidden fleet is so we can stow away and defeat him," Sally said. "Okay, we'll do so," the ghosts said as they aimed a puff of smoke at our trio of Tikal, myself, and Chaos and we immediately got flipped right-side up, all of us falling on our asses afterwards. "You're welcome. By the way, the fleet you mention is at the bottom of the manor. We can warp you and all of your allies there right away if you wish," the ghost smiled, the male one that still continued to dance with his girlfriend. "We'd really appreciate that," Tikal smiled.

The ghosts then all started to hum a tune that sounded way too much like the upside-down music and, out of nowhere, all of us appeared right on top of a battleship inside the bottom of the mansion, completely unbeknownst to Metal Sonic! All of our teams were on the same ship, that being the biggest of all of them, the Final Fortress. "Whoa! What the heck happened?" asked one of the voices of Team Chaotix... who was the only team I hadn't come across at all until now. And it was Charmy talking. "Well, thanks to the ghosts in the castle, they happily teleported us to the fleet hidden underneath the manor," Sally explained as we heard a slight rumbling and the ships all around us hummed to life and flew out of a hidden cliff side with Metal Sonic being at the front of it, completely unaware of our presence. "Is that who I think it is up there?" Sonic asked when he saw the distant Metal Sonic. "Don't alert him that we're here, Sonic. He'll probably stop the take-off if we go out and attack him right away," Amy said smartly.

"Yeah, wait until we're in the sky, then we'll try to take him down," Bunny said as Maria also appeared on the ship from a different area, her parking a strange machine on the metal of the Final Fortress and it having been drowned out by all the humming of the ships all around us. "Whew, we're all here I take it? Then let's talk about how to handle Eggman and his Metal Sonic creation," Maria smiled as we all went outside from the ships taking off and we saw it was just beginning a new morning.

"Okay, some of us will go after Metal Sonic while some of us do some other jobs. First, you three, what's your names?" I asked the trio of Team Chaotix. "Vector is my name, the annoying bee is Charmy, and Espio is the pink chameleon," Vector said. "Okay, you three need to go and find Eggman. I'm sure he's somewhere on this immensely large ship," I said to them. "Got it," Espio smirked. "Team Dark? You're in charge of sabotage and looting the treasure hold, if you can find it, that is," I said to them. "Heh, I love the way you think, kitty human," Rouge winked at me.

"And everyone else? We'll take down Metal Sonic and try to find the final Chaos Emerald. We have 6 so far and we only need one more," I said. "A Chaos Emerald? Well, we have one right here," Vector said as he revealed the final Emerald, the purple one. "The Emerald of Thought! Okay, we also need to have Cream touch the purple and turquoise Emeralds so she can finally have the powers to control the Chaos," Tikal said as she gave Cream the turquoise Emerald and Vector let her touch the purple one. The resulting expulsion of power actually caused the wind around us to whip up a bit, Metal Sonic not looking to have felt it, luckily, because he was still very far away. "Oh my! That was amazing! I feel so powerful right now!" Cream said with a giddy smile. "Great! And that means you will also be able to raise and create Chao like Cheese," Chaos smiled. "Yay! More friends for Cheese and me!" Cream smiled at that. "Now that that's settled, let's go do our jobs. Ready?" I smiled. "Let's do it!" everyone smirked at the same time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Once we proceeded on our way to attack Metal Sonic, we saw that he was, in fact, trying to prepare something before he met us, but he didn't seem to notice us until we were literally right next to him and I hit him across the head with a flume full of fire. "Ack! You pests again?!" Metal Sonic growled as he took to the air. "Give back Froggy and Chocola, you creep! Right now!" Amy exclaimed as Cream flew up to the machine with Amy hanging onto her and swinging her Piko Piko hammer right at him, which he swiftly dodged with his speed.

"Gah! You want those idiot creatures?! Take them then! I've already finished copying their data anyways!" Metal Sonic growled as he let Froggy and Chocola out of his body and the duo of creatures landed safely on the ground, Froggy jumping back over to Big while Chocola happily went over to be reunited with Cheese and Cream. "Okay then, Metal Sonic! Time to finish this!" I said with a cocky smirk. But before I could attack, Metal Sonic forced me back with a puff of air before he did something I didn't really want him to do so early. "Witness the revolution of machines! I am the ultimate overlord, Metal Sonic!" he exclaimed before he started to undergo his 45 second long transformation into Metal Madness.

Once he finished transforming and once everyone joined up around us, I reached into my bra and pulled out my Chaos Emeralds, noting that Eggman was now with us and he looked shocked as well. "Metal Sonic has finally transformed!" Eggman exclaimed. "Well guess what? Time for us heroes to transform to defeat him," I smiled at that as Tikal and I got out all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic and his group followed suit with me and Tikal. "Let's show this creep what we're made of," Sonic smirked as I pulled out my phone for the first time to do something that I didn't care about. I hit play on my downloaded songs for "What I'm Made Of", the final boss theme of this game, and the music came alive as the Chaos Emeralds enveloped myself, Tikal, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and we all turned into our Super forms in an instant.

"I don't care what you're thinkin', as ya turn to me!  
Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free! (set me free!)  
I can fight the feeling to resist it over time!  
But when it's just too much to take you sneak up from behind!" the music said aloud as we took to the skies and came face-to-face with Metal Sonic right in front of us, him looking very mean when he saw us and very mad.

"Okay, big creep! Let's finish this!" I exclaimed as I launched some powered-up flames at his body, Metal Sonic growling at that as his metal frame started to actually melt from the intense heat. "Let us have a shot at him!" Sonic said as he and his trio went in to attack him with a Team Blast, right as the song got to the chorus.

"Try to reach inside of me! Try to drain my energy!  
Let me show you just WHAT I'M MADE OF!  
Simple curiosity! Try to take a bite of me!  
Let me show you just WHAT I'M MADE OF NOOOOWWWW! ! !" the song said with intense volume when Metal Sonic looked pretty hurt from the Team Blast.

"Let me have a go at him! Please take this!" Cream exclaimed from the ground as she focused her powers and Metal Sonic's entire lower half contorted into a mangled heap, which added onto his pain (that is, if robots COULD feel pain!) "AAAGGHH! You idiotic rabbit! I will KILL you!" Metal Sonic exclaimed as he tried to send some blasts at Cream, which Tikal knocked out of the air with her psychic powers. "Nobody tries to hurt a 6 year old bunny girl and gets away with it, creep!" Sonic exclaimed as he and his trio activated another Team Blast as the song started into it's epic guitar solo.

"You can take another LIFE LONG TRYYYYY!  
You can take another TRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! ! ! YEAH!" the song exclaimed as Metal Sonic finally fell, him shrinking back down to his original form as we all let go of our Super states when we touched back down.

"It's no use... but why can't I defeat you?" Metal Sonic asked his better half. "Because we're Sonic Heroes," Sonic smirked as he did his signature finger wag as Amy then tried to chase after him from behind. "Let me know if you ever want a rematch. I'll be glad to take you on again," Sonic smirked at Metal Sonic as he then rushed off and towards the back of the ship with Amy in tow and the ship having finally descended to the ground along with the rest of the fleet. "Well, that about solves this case," Vector said. "Hey! It was our case, oddballs! We're the ones gettin' our money from the government!" Sally frowned at Team Chaotix. "Oh that's right! I forgot!" Vector growled as he saw a retreating Eggman. "THAT SLIME BALL!" he exclaimed as his team chased after Eggman for their 'reward'. "Oh... so Eggman hired them?... they sure are oddballs alright," Maria smiled at them, though she looked at 'Specter' in confusion.

"So... you're not the real Shadow?" Maria asked him. "No, I'm not... I'm a replica made by Eggman... but I wasn't the only one he made," Specter frowned as he pointed to a room to the south of us and went into it to see the sight that would horrify her. "T-There's so many..." Maria gawked as me and my team went in there to see for ourselves what was happening, which was a whole room filled with Shadow clones inside of stasis capsules. "T-There must be over a hundred of them! What's happening here?" Tikal gulped. "I think I have a theory... Eggman probably wanted to make an army of obedient Shadow clones after his defeat on the ARK a few months ago, so he must've gotten some of Shadow's DNA and made all of these as some kind of backup plan for his next attack... but then Metal Sonic hijacked the plan and he was most likely unaware of these clones," I said. "Either way, my name isn't Shadow... I have decided on the name Specter instead. I should probably get going myself... I need to find out how to distinguish myself apart from all of these other clones... and they should probably be destroyed before anything else happens," Specter said with a sad frown.

"Preparing to destroy immediate area. Suggesting that all others must leave the premises," Omega said as he walked into the room with us. "Go at it, Omega," Specter said as we all got out of the room and Omega started to shoot missiles, and bombs everywhere in the room, which we ended up having to leave the ship before all of it could be destroyed by Omega. "Well, I'd say that wraps up this adventure," Chaos smiled. "Yeah, I'd say so. I'm pooped after this one... what do you say we go have a vacation?" I smiled. "Where to?" Tikal asked. "We'll find a place, I'm sure," I smirked, already knowing where our destination would be. A midnight carnival that I knew would be Eggman's next attack... I didn't know why, but I felt that Rush would be the next game in canonical order, considering Blaze was a character to save in Sonic Generations.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

We ended up going to Night Carnival for nearly a whole week, which I thought was more than enough time for Blaze to come into the picture, especially since she was probably going to arrive from some strange portal. We ended up staying there for a few extra days because I insisted and then, like I expected, Tikal and Chaos immediately stopped me in place just as we were leaving our hotel. "Wait a minute... I sense... an incredible life force! And it appeared out of literally nowhere!" Tikal gawked. "Where at?" I asked her. "Follow me, I think I can sense the person nearby," Chaos said as she led the way to near the start of the 2D section of Night Carnival's action stage part 1, which is where we saw the unconscious cat girl herself.

"What the... it's a female cat! We found someone that looks almost like you do, Penny," Tikal gawked as she noted something about Blaze that I also did... she looked... different. Just like me, she looked to have been part human and part cat, with certain parts of her body resembling that of a human, those being her face looking like a human's, having human ears and looking to have no fur on her face. "Is she okay?" I asked aloud, hoping she was indeed okay. "I can sense that she's stable, but unconscious... she also has minor injuries to her body... I can heal her up now," Tikal said as she used her healing powers on the the princess kitty cat and she looked to slowly open her eyes afterwards and looked stunned by us in front of her.

"W-What the-?!" Blaze gawked as she jumped to her feet and backed up from us. "Well, you woke up quickly, didn't you?" Chaos smiled at her. "What the hell?... What are you?" Blaze asked. "My name is Chaos, the guardian of the Chao and the Chaos Emeralds," Chaos smiled. "My name is Tikal, one of the last of the Echidna tribe," Tikal smiled. "And I'm Penny, a human that became half-cat and half-human after suddenly being warped to this world from my own," I explained. "Hmm..." Blaze said as she thought to herself like she did in the games.

I simply looked into her mind and saw what she was thinking. "This lot is very weird... I've never met a group this strange before... but where am I anyways?" Blaze asked herself in her mind. I simply let her name-calling slide for now, since I could understand. "I can sense an amazing power within you, miss. Please, tell me, do you know why that is and possibly how you got here? Because you literally appeared out of nowhere," Tikal asked. Blaze gulped and looked to be sweating immediately once she asked that. "T-That's it! I need to go after the Sol Emeralds! That fat bastard stole them and the last thing I remember was a bright flash of light! I need to find them right away!" Blaze exclaimed aloud as she then touched her face, which is when she gasped again at how she looked.

"What the hell happened to me?! W-Where's my fur? And my ears are different... bloody hell, my face doesn't have whiskers!" Blaze exclaimed in fear at her new look to her face before she ran away in an instant. "Hey! Wait up! We want to help you!" I exclaimed as Tikal, myself, and Chaos ran after Blaze and she kept running, using her fire powers to run faster, which Tikal noted. "Either she's going so fast that she's creating fire while she goes... or she's pyrokinetic... how very curious," Tikal said as we had to resort to flying to go after her with Tikal holding onto me and Chaos to get us to go after her effectively, us managing to catch up with Blaze after a short while.

"Hey! We want to help you! Wait up!" I exclaimed at Blaze, who simply ignored me as she continued to blaze through the level (no pun intended). We eventually came to an elevator of sorts, so Blaze HAD to stop and mount it, which we simply joined her as she begrudgingly got onto it. "Why do you insist on following me around?" Blaze asked us as we went up the elevator. "We want to help you out. You suddenly appeared out of nowhere and you look to have gone through the same issues that I went through when I first arrived in this world... tell me, did you come here from a different dimension?" I asked her with honesty.

Blaze simply looked surprised when I asked that. "You mean... you've gone through this thing too?" Blaze asked. "Yes, but in my case, I was warped into a giant Emerald and had my genes swapped with these other two. That's why Chaos looks more humanoid than what she used to before and why Tikal suddenly gained the ability of unlimited flight," I explained to her. "Your genes swapped between you all?... That sounds pretty serious... but why are you so insistent on helping me when I've never even met you before?" Blaze asked. "Well, you looked like you may need the help. I mean, all alone in a different universe with no way to tell where you're supposed to go? That sounds like a reason to help someone to me," Chaos explained.

Blaze looked away as the elevator came to the top and we saw a strange contraption that looked ripe to be taken down. Why? Because Eggman was piloting it! "YOU! What have you done with the Sol Emeralds?!" Blaze exclaimed at Eggman in anger. "Oh? The little kitty cat girl has come for her Emeralds has she? Would you be referring to these?" Eggman smirked when he revealed himself in the cockpit of the Egg Libra to reveal a pink, rectangular gem that Tikal gasped at. "Sol Emeralds?... They have a vast similarity in terms of power to the Chaos Emeralds... I can sense it... it's unfathomable..." Tikal gasped at it. "They are my key to world domination! Now scat, all of you! I have no time for prissy felines, 3000 year old females, and half-bred kitties," Eggman said, his insults making us growl at him while also making Blaze confused at Tikal and Chaos's insult.

"Oh really? You want to play that game, do ya, rolly poly fatty? Then let's play that game," I smirked as I used the power of Gravity to jump up in the air and I used my own fire powers mixed with the air to send a giant wave of scorching hot fire at the center of the contraption, making Eggman fall from it and him to look very steamed. "Bah! You're very persistent, you pest! Now I need to escape," Eggman growled as he tried to run away in his Egg Mobile before Blaze got a different idea. "Give me back... THE SOL EMERALDS!" Blaze exclaimed as she kicked the contraption and a Sol Emerald fell out in the process. "Hmph," Blaze scoffed as she clutched the emerald in her hand.

"You said you wanted to help me, right?" Blaze asked. "Yes, we did. We can sense the powers within these Sol Emeralds of yours as well as the life force of the creatures around us. We can help you track down Eggman no matter where he goes off to," Chaos smiled. "Well... I would say yes, but... I prefer working alone," Blaze frowned. "That's no way to act, missy. What'll happen if you end up getting hurt and no one's around to help you? You'd have no way of getting those emeralds back then. Besides, we have healing powers as well. So it's really a losing battle. Either come with us so you have safety in numbers and some good guides... or you go by yourself and have no idea of where to find Eggman. Your move, hon," I frowned at her.

"And why should I allow you to help me again? Like I said, you barely know who I am, so why would you help me?" Blaze asked. "Well, we have our own reasons. For one, I think that I want to help you because the powers of those Emeralds definitely should not fall into Eggman's hands. If he were to unleash their potential, the world could be destroyed!" Tikal said. "I want to help you because your powers intrigue me... you obviously were born with those fiery powers and you look so in control of them whenever you use them that I want to know more," Chaos said, Blaze looking a bit stunned by those words. "And I want to help you because of something else... I know that you come from another dimension simply because of what we share in common. And, if it is at all possible, I want to help you get those Sol Emeralds back so you can return to your own world. Sadly, I can't go back to mine because I was teleported via television. But for you, I think it may have been the power of the Sol Emeralds themselves that warped you here," I explained to her.

Blaze looked troubled at our statements and looked to be deep in thought, so I looked into her head with my powers to see what she was thinking. "These lot are very strange... but the fact that they want to help me this much? And that the watery girl said she LIKES my powers?... No one has ever said that they liked my flames before... maybe I should help them..." Blaze said in her thoughts as a small smile formed. "Fine, lead the way," Blaze said as I also noted an absence of Cream the Rabbit. I guess she wasn't going to be in this game considering that Blaze was being helped by our group. We'd probably do as good a job as the bunny girl could anyways.

"Let's get moving then... I sense Eggman is to the west in a heavily forested area. Let's go," Chaos said as we then went directly for the said area with Tikal flying all of us over there, Blaze looking to be a bit frightened as we flew. "C-Can you go c-closer to the ground please?" Blaze asked with sweat beads rolling down her face. "Very well," Tikal said with a smile as she lowered herself down so that we were only a few feet above the ground. It made no difference, really, since Tikal was still incredibly fast in the air. "T-Thanks..." Blaze said. "You're welcome," Tikal smiled, none of us daring to mention her fear of heights because of the insane power she sported.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

After hover-flying for a couple minutes, we eventually reached the area of interest, that being Leaf Storm, which was a very large forest that looked to be full of life other than the grass and trees. There were a ton of forest animals there, which we smiled at and decided it best to fly the whole way to Eggman through the woods, which Blaze was a bit confused about. "Why aren't we running there?" Blaze asked. "Well, considering your immense fire powers, we don't want to risk the forest burning down... no offense," I said to her. "Ah, now I got it. Even if I am controlling my fires, if they touch plant life at all, they burn up. And that wouldn't bode well in this kind of environment," Blaze frowned.

We continued to hover through the place until we eventually came across the fight that Sonic was having with Eggman, him inside of his worm-like machine and was nearing the last bit of the fight. Sonic hit Eggman one last time and his machine exploded everywhere, a single, rectangular gem falling onto the ground by Sonic's feet afterwards as Eggman flew off into the distance.

"Who is that blue-haired hedgehog?" Blaze asked as we flew up to his position. "His name is Sonic the Hedgehog," Chaos said as we dropped down to his position just as he was about to grab the emerald, which Blaze jumped down in a flume of fire above her and not on the grass, which surprised Sonic. "Finally. Got the second one... thank you for defeating him," Blaze said before she jumped off into the distance and we ended up having to chase after her with Tikal's flight again because of her speed, even without the flames. "Well, you are surely fast, Blaze. Pretty hard to keep up with you even with flight," I admitted to her as we went off and tried to sense where Eggman was headed for now.

"Okay, I can sense Eggman going into a pyramid nearby... and he also seems to have someone else with him... oh my god..." Tikal gawked after she sensed another life force. "What? What is it?" Blaze asked in confusion. "I... I sense someone with a nearly identical life force to Eggman! The only difference is that the other one is older and more filled with hate and anger... what is happening here?" Tikal gulped. Blaze looked incredibly confused, but kept quiet, so I simply invaded her thoughts once again. "It can't be... Eggman Nega is here too? He must be plotting something with the Sol Emeralds and this strange Eggman from this world," Blaze said in her head as she then saw that I was staring at her and I gasped and stopped looking at her thoughts.

"Were you looking at my thoughts just now? With an Emerald of Thought? You have the Pink Sol Emerald, don't you?" Blaze asked me with a serious face on her now. "No, we don't. We have our own Emerald powers from this world's Chaos Emeralds. And the Emerald of Thought for us is the purple Chaos Emerald, not the pink one," Chaos said. "I see... so these Chaos Emeralds you talk about are similar to my Sol Emeralds? Do you happen to have a guardian of the Chaos Emeralds like how I am the guardian of the Sol Emeralds?" Blaze asked. "Well, not really. But we do have a guardian of the Master Emerald, that being Knuckles... that is, if he is still doing that," I admitted as we reached the pyramid and started to go down Mirage Road's stage.

"Master Emerald? Is that like my dimension's Princess Emerald? Because it suddenly disappeared nearly a whole 15 years before this all happened today," Blaze said. "Excuse me... Princess Emerald? Does it happen to have a deity corresponding to it AND the Sol Emeralds like I am to the Chaos and Master Emeralds?" Chaos asked her. "Actually, yes... it is a deity that granted me my flame powers when I became the Sol Emeralds' guardian. It's called Solaris, and she is very kind to the royal family, myself included... but her Princess Emerald and she herself also disappeared from my dimension 15 years ago as soon as I turned 13 and a whole year after I became the Sol's guardian," Blaze said, her words making me gasp inaudibly at the sudden info change.

Now I realized something amazing that Sonic 06 got DEAD WRONG. Chaos meant Chaos Emeralds... Solaris meant Sol Emeralds! "Um... what's the matter, Penny? You look surprised at something... do you know something about what Blaze said?" Tikal asked me, which made me completely unprepared for this situation. "Um... yes, I do... I've actually heard of Solaris beforehand," I explained, wondering how I would talk my way out of this one. "You've heard of Solaris beforehand? Do you know where she possibly is right now?" Blaze asked. "Now, hold up, I said I'd heard of Solaris, yes, but only from rumors that I've heard on the streets of Night Carnival," I said, making up a good lie as I went along.

"Really? What did you hear?" Chaos asked. "Well, I have heard of something called the Solaris Project that happened in a kingdom called Soleanna. Apparently this 'project' caused a massive explosion at a previous castle that killed nearly every person working on it minus one, the princess of the Kingdom. Ever since, said princess has never produced a single tear... it really is mystifying that I've heard of Solaris in just a simple rumor," I said, telling the truth while also lying... again.

"She hasn't cried once?... Oh no..." Blaze gawked audibly. "What is it, Blaze?" Tikal asked. "If this princess was in a project involving Solaris and said project killing a bunch of people... it can only mean one horrifying, deadly thing has happened... Solaris has split into two entities... I can't recall at all what the two entities are, but I do know that one is a being that can only be sealed within someone of royal lineage. And so long as that person doesn't cry, that half will still be sealed within them. If they produce a single tear, however, and only from sadness, the creature will come out of the person and spell disaster on the world with intense flames. It's why we call that entity 'the flames of disaster'. But the only way that Solaris could be split in two parts is if somebody had REALLY got her pissed off. Only when Solaris is at its utmost peak in anger will it split into two forms. After it does this, it takes a whole lot of work to get the two parts to become whole again as well as make Solaris good and become dormant once more... so whoever this princess is, she and I need to meet so I can properly expel the flames from within her heart and make them good to go after the other bit, which is dubbed 'the cunning mind of Solaris'... but I can't remember a damned thing about what the cunning mind is supposed to look like, nor do I know how to properly expel the hatred inside of him... when we're all done with this and after I get back to my world, I'm going to do some extensive research on this matter and, after that's all done, go to Soleanna to do the deeds," Blaze said in a whole big monologue, something that I never expected someone as distant as her to do.

"Wow... that was a very long speech.. if what the rumors say is true, than we may be in for an even bigger fight than two bloated buffoons with mustaches running about," I said, gobsmacked at how Blaze had really come out of her shell upon this realization. But it was also at this time that we finally reached the end of the stage and ran into the fat guy himself piloting a giant scarab beetle robot. "Okay, seriously? A giant fucking bug? This is just sad design, Eggman. So sad," I said to him with sincerity in my voice, which made Eggman quite annoyed. "Bah! You dare mock my glorious creation?!" Eggman asked. "If by 'glorious' you mean giant beetle that rolls up balls of poop and has a nasty bite, then yes," I smirked with my tongue out as my allies already went to the other side of him and Blaze sent a flume of flames at the fuel tank of the beetle, right under its wing flaps. The Beetle then exploded and Eggman, without needing to get kicked into the distance, dropped another Sol Emerald for Blaze to snatch up. "You'll pay for that trickery, feline pests!" Eggman exclaimed as he zoomed out of an open hole in the top of the pyramid and everyone of us latched onto Tikal for her to get us out through the same hole.

"Okay... t-too high..." Blaze gulped. "Um... are you afraid of heights or something?" I asked her truthfully, which only made her non-furry face blush red. "It's okay, Blaze. I'm honestly scared of snakes myself," I said to her. "And I'm terrified of ghosts... and yes, they exist," Tikal said as she lowered herself down to three feet off the ground, me sensing where Eggman had went to this time. "I can sense Eggman going to the north. He's in a water-filled area. Can your flames work underwater, Blaze?" Chaos asked Blaze. "Yes, they can. My flames are unaffected by water, which I always thought to be the only weird part about them," Blaze said as she regained her cool. "Okay... by the way, Tikal? Do you know where the Chaos Emeralds are, by any chance? We may need them to end this thing once and for all," I said to my partner. "Honestly, we don't need to worry about that. I can sense that Sonic already has 3 and counting. He's well on his way to getting them all," Tikal smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

After our group entered the Water Palace, we saw that Blaze was actually truthful about her flame powers actually working underwater, which she used to propel herself across, under, and above the water effortlessly. "Amazing... it's as if she's completely one with the powers within her. And she's able to move so acrobatically with them, it honestly makes me jealous," Tikal gawked at Blaze's abilities as we finally reached the final area of Water Palace, that being the boss of the giant Plesiosaur mech, which Eggman wasn't even done working on right now!

"What the?! How'd you get here so quickly? I didn't even have time to finish my next weapon!" Eggman exclaimed at us. "Too bad, so sad," I smiled as I froze all the water around the machine with my powers of water and, while the machine was trapped in the ice, Chaos rushed up to Eggman's pod and snatched all 4 of the remaining Sol Emeralds from his cockpit before finally kicking his Egg Mobile into the skies. "You insolent worm! ! !" Eggman exclaimed loudly as Chaos presented the four Sol Emeralds to Blaze. There was one thing that bugged me, however.

"Strange... when Chaos has Chaos Emeralds in her, she usually changes into one of 7 forms... but when she had the Sol Emeralds inside of her, nothing happened... how confusing," I frowned aloud. "Maybe it was because the Sol Emeralds aren't from this universe, so they have no effect on the inhabitants of this world," Blaze deduced. "Good point," Tikal said as we then proceeded to fly/run our way over to a certain hedgehog and fox that we happened to run across in the meadow where we were supposed to meet Knuckles.

"Whoa! It's you!" Sonic said as he looked at Blaze seriously. "No time, Sonic. We have bigger problems now," I frowned at Sonic as I sensed it. The tear in the Space Time Continuum. It was slowly expanding wider and wider. "We need to talk. There's a tear in the Space Time Continuum, and we think that this girl is behind it!" Tails said, Blaze's shocked gaze saying the rest. "T-That Eggman Nega! He's trying to merge the worlds again! If he succeeds, then it will be catastrophic!" Blaze exclaimed, her words raising another question.

"Again? What does that mean?" I asked her. "Eggman Nega... this isn't his first time of hopping to a different dimension! The last time he did this stunt, it was with my world and another universe! He melded the two worlds together in an attempt to rule over it, but he was ultimately locked up for his evil after nearly all the citizens of my world were killed because of the instant, the only survivors being that of the royal houses. I was just an infant when that happened the first time, and now my world had turned from a peaceful place into a world that is filled to the brim with water and islands, making living spaces hard to come by. We need to stop him before he does this again! If he succeeds, he will meld my world and yours together, and only one world will survive the affair!" Blaze said with seriousness in her voice.

"That's horrible! We need to stop him and FAST!" Chaos exclaimed. "Where is Eggman Nega now?" Blaze asked us, Tikal already on the job. "I can sense Eggman and Eggman Nega in space, right where the fabric of space seems a bit warped. We need to go up there fast!" Tikal said. "Okay then! Sonic, do you have the Chaos Emeralds on you?" I asked him. "Yeah, we have all 7 of them," Sonic said as he presented them to us. "Okay then. Time to go Super and save the day! Blaze, you handle the Sol Emeralds, we'll use the Chaos," I smirked at her. "Of course," Blaze said as we all focused the power of the Emeralds (minus Tails and Chaos) and we all turned into our Super states, of Burning Blaze, Super Sonic, Super Tikal, and me being Power Penny (unoriginal, much?). "Okay! TIME TO END THIS!" I exclaimed with fire in my voice as we all four jetted off into the skies and out of the atmosphere. We had some Eggmen to defeat and two worlds to save!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Upon our group going into space, we saw that Eggman and Eggman Nega were already starting to go to work on trying to merge the universes together, using none other than the Egg Salamander in order to do so. The space around us looked to be very distorted, but we ignored that and surprise-attacked the duo with a blast to their face from underneath, which managed to power down the robot a whole lot. Why? Because I sent a flume of air at him filled with some of Super Sonic's aura energy, which made the power extremely electrified!

"W-What is this?! The power level suddenly dropped to 50 percent!" said the darker voice of Eggman Nega. "Bah! It's those irritating females and that hedgehog again! Prepare battle formations!" Eggman exclaimed as he formed some missiles out of the Egg Salamander's body, but Blaze then sent a blast of fire energy to the machine's backside, which made the Egg Salamander lose focus and accidentally shoot itself with the missiles! And guess what happened after that? No really, guess. The chances of it happening were so slim that I would be surprised if you guessed correctly.

The missile hit Eggman Nega's cockpit, which sucked the portly scientist out into the vacuum of space and directly into a second missile, which is when I gasped audibly, as did Tikal. Eggman Nega had just died! And Eggman looked to realize that what he was doing was a lost cause. "It's no use! Okay, I surrender! Just don't hurt me!" Eggman exclaimed as he activated an escape pod and ran back to Earth, the robot exploding afterwards because of a self-destruct switch. "Well... this is a first. Eggman's never surrendered before. He must've been really terrified," I gawked, still shocked at the bits and chunks of Eggman Nega floating in the vacuum of space. "Eggman Nega is dead?... I didn't kill him, did I?" Blaze asked. "No, you didn't. You simply shot the machine, the machine shot the missile at Eggman Nega's cockpit, and then the second missile directly hit him. It was a series of events that would probably be impossible to repeat," Tikal said.

"I see your point... okay... now the only way to fix the damage done is by me to return to my own dimension with the Sol Emeralds... farewell, friends... I'll try to find a way to travel to your world on my own at some point. And we need to meet up in Soleanna. Don't forget," Blaze warned me. "Of course," I said to her with a smile, knowing that she would end up getting the timing wrong and end up in Silver's future instead of my timeline. And she didn't know who Mephiles was, nor Iblis's real name, so she would not know anything about the plot until she found out on her own... by doing research. "By the way, Blaze," I said to her before she could go. "What is it?" she asked. "If you do your studies about the conscious mind, if you happen to be around him, don't allow him to know what you intend to do to it. If what you say about it is true, I don't think that it'll be easy to subdue even the cunning mind of Solaris, let alone the Flames of Disaster that you mentioned... so promise me that?" I asked her. "Of course. I shall proceed with caution for everything," Blaze said, Tikal looking at me in confusion.

And once Blaze focused the powers of her Sol Emeralds properly, she was immediately warped back to her world, the space time continuum returning back to normal and the distorted space disappearing altogether... the only thing that remained was Eggman Nega's coat, the rest of him having burned up from the atmosphere... but his clothes remained in the space. "Okay, let's get back to Earth... and maybe we can find a home for this... after a good seventeen washes of course," I said as I got the coat with a frown. "Well, that is a bit dark, but I understand what you mean... despite his meanness, he didn't deserve to go out that way. We can at the very least find a new owner for his coat," Tikal frowned as I held the black cloak tightly and we all zoomed back to Earth, the Emeralds leaving our bodies afterwards and scattering all over once more.

"Penny, I want to talk to you about something... you, me and Chaos, back at Mystic Ruins. Now," Tikal frowned at me. "Um... sure? What do you want to talk about?" I asked Tikal with an uneasy smile. "You'll understand when we get there," Tikal frowned as she flew me over to Chaos, who was still in the same place with Tails. "I guess you won?" Tails asked. "Yes, we did. Chaos? Care to warp with us to our home in Mystic Ruins? I want us to have a chat with Penny," Tikal said. "Sure, I can do that," Chaos frowned.

Upon us warping back to Mystic Ruins, as well as our new tree house we had made in the Chao Garden before our adventures in Sonic Heroes. We decided to make a house in the Chao Garden just to make sure we could watch over the little guys properly. "Now you wanted to ask me something?" I asked Tikal, wondering what she had in mind. "I saw your thoughts while you were talking to Blaze after defeating Eggman and Eggman Nega. I know you're hiding something," Tikal said, her words making me gulp. "Y-You saw my thoughts?... What all did you see?" I asked her with a stutter. "That you knew the names of Solaris's two parts and that you somehow think that Blaze is going to be going to a different time than this one? And that you know she'll be in contact with the cunning mind of Solaris, that being Mephiles. And that the Flames of Disaster is known as Iblis... tell me, how do you know so much despite you being from a different world?" Tikal asked me.

Chaos looked confused by this new information, and I finally conceded. "Okay... fine... I'll tell you, but only on one condition: you do not tell anybody else what I'm about to tell you. Promise?" I asked them. "Must be serious then... okay, I promise," Tikal said. "Me too, half pussy," Chaos said, using her pet name for me again. "Okay... I know so much because I know pretty much the timeline for most of our adventures we're going to have... and how do I know the timeline for our adventures for the most part? Because, in my world, I knew everything about this one before I even got teleported here... because your world is a video game in my own," I said.

"Video... game? What's that?" Tikal asked. "It's a device that you can play on your television to pass time, and the titles of the games we've been in so far were Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, and Sonic Rush. And that music I played when we fought Metal Sonic? Yeah, that was actually the real final boss music from Sonic Heroes, called "What I'm Made Of"," I explained to them, Tikal and Chaos looking shocked by my information. "You're saying that you knew everything about this world beforehand? Did you know that Shadow was going to fall to Earth and that's why you saved him at the last minute?" Tikal asked. "And that Eggman would fire a shot at the moon?" Chaos asked. "And that Eggman was captured by Metal Sonic for the whole of our adventures to stop Metal Sonic?" Tikal asked. "And that you knew about Eggman Nega beforehand?" Chaos asked again.

"Okay, listen, ladies!" I said after they asked these questions back to back, surprising them with my sudden outburst. "Sorry... look, yes, I did know all of these things prior, but just because I did know them, believe it or not, my mere presence in this universe changed a whole lot of things already. Maria was never supposed to survive the raid on the Ark. Shadow was supposed to die and then Specter would've been the new Shadow after that. Chaos, you were supposed to stay as you were before I appeared in the Master Emerald, as a mutated Chao with no discernible look of any other creature before. Tikal was supposed to remain as a spirit and never have the ability to fly infinitely through the air. Also, during the events at Sonic Adventure, Chaos, you would've attacked Station Square willingly and turn on Eggman last minute, and Tikal and you would've gone onto the afterlife after the events of that day. And finally, nobody was supposed to know Metal Sonic's real identity until we were all on Eggman's fleet... oh, and lastly, Solaris, according to the next game on the list, had no connection to Blaze or the Sol Emeralds," I explained.

"Wow... so a whole lot of things changed since you came into the story... now I understand why you never told anyone about this stuff. If everyone used you as a fortune teller to know the future outcome of events, it may make the situations far worse!" Tikal said with awe on her face. "Correct. So now that you two know what I know, I expect you to keep it to yourselves. I won't tell you of what the future will hold, as it is still in pending of what may happen in the next adventure, but what I can tell you is that you need to keep your heads up and your eyes peeled. The next adventure will be taking place during the Festival of the Sun in Soleanna. That will be our next target, so we need to find out as much as possible before we do our trip there. Understood?" I asked the duo. "Understood. Any reason you told us to keep our eyes peeled and our heads up?" Chaos asked. "Because this next adventure coming up, Sonic 06, is one of the worst games in the series, filled with plot twists, paradoxes, and, in the game at least, thousands of glitches," I frowned.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

After we found out that the Soleanna Festival of the Sun would happen in only a month, our group of myself, Tikal, and Chaos decided to travel to Soleanna ourselves and had a good time staying there for the month we had to stay there, which was filled with anticipation for what would happen. "Wow, if Blaze has been studying for this long, she's got to be really committed to studying about Solaris," Tikal said on the day of the festival, which had a lot of fun stuff to do with some amazing carnival games, some great food, and the evening of that day having the ceremony itself to end everything off.

"Well, this is it. I wonder where Blaze is..." I wondered out loud. "No clue, but right now, we need to sit back and watch the show... I will admit, all these fireworks and dancers are making me mesmerized," Tikal smiled. "Easy, tigress," I smirked at her, remembering that she loved girls and not guys. But then, just as Princess Elise lit the ceremonial dias on fire, a few seconds later, missiles rained down from the sky and shocked everyone, but luckily, not killing a single soul, thank god. And then, who should come in but Eggman himself, as well as some robots that looked to be his own versions of GUN robots.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess Elise of Soleanna," Eggman said as our trio got into position. "I am Doctor Eggman. I have come to unlock the secrets of the Flames of Disaster from within you, as well as the key to those secrets, that Super Emerald around your neck," Eggman said, his word usage of Super Emerald making me immediately confused... but considering that we've used the Chaos Emeralds before, I'd say that it should've been expected. Elise looked really scared... that is, until our trio came in and wrecked the party by me picking up all of the robots with my psychic powers and tossing them directly at Eggman and into the waters around the dias, which I could tell shocked the citizens as well as Eggman and Elise themselves. "Well, that's a snazzy performance right there. But sorry, we're not going to let you get away with this, Eggs and cheese," I smiled at Eggman as Elise looked at me with a smile.

"Not you irritating three again! Get them!" Eggman exclaimed, him looking confused at the lack of robots around him. "Yeah, I rendered all the rest of your robots useless," Tikal smiled as she held the rest of them in the air with her powers, twisting them afterwards so they exploded. "Well, sorry to say, but we'll be saving this princess now. Catch us if ya can, mustachio," I smiled at Eggman as Tikal and I grabbed hold of Elise and we flew off to her castle with Chaos following us in the waves. "Um... who are you and what just happened?" Princess Elise asked us after we got to the topmost part of her castle and went into the place itself.

"Well, my name is Penny Carmichael, this is Tikal, and this is Chaos. We just were having fun during the festival before our mortal enemy attacked you. We couldn't let the ruler of this amazing kingdom get kidnapped by someone as creepy and ugly as him, now could we?" I smiled at the princess of Soleanna. "Well, I thank you for rescuing me. My name is Princess Elise the Third, the ruler of this nation of Soleanna... but you can just call me Elise. No need to be formal with me after you just rescued me, right?" Elise smiled kindly at us. "Understood... wait... I can sense Blaze!" Tikal exclaimed as she sensed the cat girl herself. "Who?" Elise asked. "Someone very important into purifying the Flames of Disaster from within you. She's part of the Royal Family of a different universe and Solaris is actually from her world... don't know how Solaris came to be in your family's possession, but the Flames of Disaster are currently inside of you. We need her in order to lift you of your burden and to stop Eggman from coming after you," I explained to her.

"I always knew that my father got Solaris by means of thievery... but from a different universe? Is that even possible?" Elise asked in surprise. "You're talking to a girl that got warped from one universe into this one by means of an electrical malfunction on a television set, then having her genes switched with these two right here," I said with a smirk, pointing towards Tikal and Chaos respectively. "Wow... considering you look almost like half human and half animal, I guess you're truthful," Elise said to me. "Now that we've accomplished rescuing you, we're going to warp ourselves directly to Blaze's location with you in tow... do you mind going for a bit of a warping ride?" Tikal asked. "Warping? That sounds awesome!" Elise smiled at that. "Okay, hold onto me and I'll warp us to her location," Tikal smirked, all of us doing so and us warping away to none other than Wave Ocean, right in Blaze's area for it, which was the first part of the level.

And once we appeared directly in front of Blaze herself, the fiery princess of the Sol Emeralds actually flipped backwards and put up a battle stance because she was so shocked. "Oh... it's you guys... whew, don't scare me like that," Blaze said with a sigh. "Nice to see you too, Blaze. I take it you did extensive studies about the two parts of Solaris?" I asked her with a smile. "Yes, I have. I meant to come and visit you a week ago, but, for some odd reason, I accidentally miscalculated the year this world was in, and thus, accidentally entered this world 200 years in the future... and let me tell you, if things don't settle down, Iblis is going to be released from Elise and spell apocalypse on the world... what few survivors are in the future all have psychic capabilities normally because of evolution to fit survival of the fittest.. and I also met the conscious mind, Mephiles... for some reason, he looked like a jet-black Sonic with piercing green eyes... which means he's taken the form of someone's shadow, something that means that he will be more difficult to stop," Blaze said.

"You didn't let him catch onto you at all, did you?" Chaos asked. "No, I didn't. He's completely fooled into thinking I'm going to help eliminate someone called the 'Iblis Trigger'... and he said that it happens to be... Tikal," Blaze said, Tikal looking a bit confused at that last part. "Me? Why me?" Tikal asked. "I can only assume because he wants someone close to the princess to die so she would cry tears of sadness. Like I said before, tears of sadness are the only way that Iblis can be awoken for destruction... however," Blaze said, pausing at the however part.

"However? What?" Elise asked. "I have read something incredibly interesting during my studies on Iblis, the Flames of Disaster... if the one who has Iblis sealed within them cries tears of joy, Iblis will be released, but will become dormant and nice. Only by the person crying tears of joy will Iblis be pacified... Mephiles, on the other hand, is a more difficult opponent," Blaze frowned. "How do we purify Mephiles?" Chaos asked as she snubbed her watery nose.

"We'll need to do something incredibly dangerous. We'll need to gather all 7 Chaos Emeralds as well as a singular Super Emerald in order to seal Mephiles within one of our souls. Once we do that, we only have 2 hours in order to make the host of Mephiles laugh out of happiness... and considering that Mephiles's very presence within the host will cause them to have intense agony, it'll be a very difficult task," Blaze said. "All you need is for someone to laugh while Mephiles is sealed within someone? I think I know someone that may fit that bill," I smirked, knowing a perfect candidate already in the back of my mind. "Who do you have in mind?" Blaze asked. "One of our friends that I met in the past, Charmy Bee. He's incapable of feeling fear and is constantly hyper and excitable. If we can convince him to do it, I'm sure he can do the deed easily," I smiled. "Isn't he, like, six years old? You're sure he can do it?" Chaos asked. "Believe me, that little bug will be able to get through it," I winked at her. "Okay, so how do we make Elise cry tears of joy?" Tikal asked. "I think I may have a method. But we'd need a quiet place to do the deed at," I smiled. "Then let's go to my sleeping chambers at the castle. That place is very quiet," Elise smiled. "Okay, Chaos? Wanna do the deed this time?" I smirked at her. "Sure," the watery female smirked as she focused her powers and our whole group, Blaze included, warped back to Elise's castle in an instant.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Okay, so how do we get me to cry tears of joy? And what will happen when Iblis comes out of me and becomes dormant?" Elise asked Blaze. "Iblis will become docile, and his flames will retreat onto this pedestal I have here. But it will be yellow and orange instead of white, which Solaris is supposed to be. Once we have Mephiles, they will form into the white, eternal flame of Solaris once more," Blaze explained as she showed a silver platter she had on her person. "Will Mephiles try to merge with the purified Iblis at all?" I asked. "Most likely, and that's why we need to keep Iblis under constant surveillance. I shall hold his form on my person by temporarily absorbing his flames if we ever come across Mephiles. And since Iblis will be purified, I can take him in and out of my body at will with no repercussions. After all, I am one of the royal family of the Sol Emeralds," Blaze explained.

"Okay, now for something to make you cry tears of joy... I think that I can play a song to make you cry tears of joy," I smiled at her. "And what song do you have in mind, Penny?" Tikal asked with a smile. "It's a very heartwarming song from my world that I have saved on my phone," I smiled as I pushed play on one of my favorite non-Sonic songs, "You're the Inspiration" by Chicago.

Once the intro played, Elise looked invested, but when the voices kicked in, she immediately smiled as her eyes started to blubber up.

"You know our love was meant to beeeee...  
The kind of love that lasts... foreverrrr...  
And I want you here with meeee...  
From tonight until the end of time.  
Yoooouuuu should knoww!  
Everywhere I go!  
Always on my mind... in my heart... in my soul, baby!" the song sung as Elise already started to emit a few tears.

"So beautiful..." she smiled at that as Iblis's flames exited her body and looked to be incredibly calm afterwards. "You did it, Penny! Iblis is calm now!" Blaze smiled at me as she held out the pedestal and Iblis immediately joined with it, Blaze smiling afterwards. "I know, Iblis... I missed you too," Blaze smiled at the fiery being on the pedestal as she put it back in her hammer space. "Well, now that that's settled, now we need to find out where the 7 Chaos Emeralds are as well as take care of Mephiles," I said. "Easier said than done, considering that we don't know where the Emeralds could be," Tikal said. "Or, I have another theory. We can just use my Sol Emeralds as well as the Super Emerald around Elise's neck. After all, they are what we would normally use against Mephiles in our universe," Blaze said.

"Do you have the Sol Emeralds on you?" Chaos asked. "Yes I do," Blaze smirked as she presented the 7 Emeralds to us, all of them being rectangular in shape again. "Okay, so then all we need to do is figure out where Charmy Bee is... Tikal? Can you sense him nearby?" I smiled at her. "Hmm..." she hummed as she tried to sense for the hyperactive child and smiled after she found him. "Got it! He's apparently in a nearby train station accessible from the northern part of the city. We can get there quickly by flying to his position," Tikal smiled.

Our group then left the castle and headed out to find Charmy, heading out towards the northern part of the city in order to find him... but who should we run across on our way towards the station other than a certain psychokinetic hedgehog from the future who, upon seeing Tikal, immediately tried to send a blast of psychic energy at her, which made her lose focus of her flight and drop all of us and herself to the ground by him. "I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger. You're actions will condemn us all, female echidna!" Silver said to Tikal.

"Listen, bub. Mephiles isn't the good guy. I don't care what he told you, but Tikal isn't the Iblis Trigger. In fact, we already handled Iblis," I said to him, Silver looking shocked by my words. "What do you mean?... And why do you look a lot like Blaze?" Silver asked in confusion. "We mean that we have pacified Iblis and the reason I look like Blaze would result in me explaining a whole lot of crap that we don't have time for. We need to stop Mephiles before he tries anything funny against us," I said... until I remembered something shocking that I completely forgot about. But I had to sense for the duo first, wondering if they were even in this timeline. Luckily, I did sense them, and they were currently in the southern area of Soleanna. At least they weren't trapped in the future. (I'm talking about Shadow and Rouge specifically).

"You... pacified Iblis? How so?" Silver gawked. Blaze simply showed the flames of the pacified creature held on her pedestal, which Silver gawked at. "Solaris is a deity from my dimension, who was somehow stolen by the Duke of Soleanna in this world and experimented on... the resultant disaster that happened not only killed nearly everyone involved, but also split Solaris into two parts. The conscious mind of Mephiles and the eternal flame of Iblis... and since I am of the royal family of the Sol Emeralds, I know how to pacify and rejoin them correctly to prevent incident. For Iblis, it's as simple as the host of it crying tears of joy. But Mephiles is a whole other story, especially now that he has taken the form of someone's shadow," Blaze said.

"No way... so what do we do now? I'm not disappearing, so I guess that means that my future is unable to be changed... so how do we go after Mephiles? I can help in any way I can," Silver said. "Very well. We need to find a certain candidate to seal Mephiles inside. The trick is to get the person to laugh legitimately, even though Mephiles's mere presence in their bodies will give them tons of pain. So we need to find a certain person that we know for a fact is fearless and almost always happy and hyper. He's at the train station," I said as I sensed he was actually on his way into Soleanna from the train itself. And afterwards, the bee himself came flying out of the train station along with his two cohorts in Vector and Espio.

"Whoa! It's nice to see you guys again! What'cha doing?" Charmy asked the moment he saw us, his smile and hyperactivity present as always. "See? Told ya," I smiled at Silver. "Told him what?" Charmy asked as Espio simply stood on guard and Vector smiled at us as well. "Hey, Team Chaotix? We'd like it if we could ask Charmy to come with us on a mission to stop an evil creature from destroying the world," Chaos smiled at the trio. "An evil creature? Destroying the world? Oh heck yeah, my first solo mission! Yahoo!" Charmy exclaimed as he zipped all through the air like a bee would. "What kind of creature are you talking about?" Vector asked. "Mephiles the Dark. He's a creature that is made of pure darkness and the only way to stop him is to seal his essence within Charmy and for Charmy to laugh after having Mephiles inside of him... only catch is that it will be painful on his part," Elise said with a sad frown. "Pain? Why didn't you say that in the first place?! Give me the job! PLEASE!" Charmy exclaimed after she said that, which confused us a lot.

"Um... question mark?" I asked, Espio putting a finger to his temple afterwards. "Charmy is a masochist of sorts... he loves it when he experiences pain, sometimes laughing because of it. If you need someone to laugh because of pain, this is your go-to person for the job," Espio said with a serious frown. "Really? Heh. Well that makes it a whole lot easier, then! Now the only tricky part we face now... where do we find Mephiles?" I asked. "I have an idea on how to do that," Silver said. "Mephiles is expecting me to meet up with him in the forested area of Soleanna for an update of the mission and to find out where the 'Iblis Trigger' may be at. If I meet up with him, we can get the jump on him before he can escape," Silver said.

"Hmm..." I frowned as I tried to sense Mephiles at all, trying to figure out what his essence would be like. But when I finally sensed him in the forest, I was shocked at just how dark and brooding his life force was... but I did manage to find out one thing before I got a serious migraine from the shock. "Agh... Mephiles is unable to sense life forces... lucky us... ugh, that hurt," I groaned as I rubbed my temples for a change, wishing that my claws wouldn't come out when I did so, but them coming out anyways. "Then it's settled. The plan of attack is set. Now it's all up to us to stop Mephiles and properly fix Solaris up," Chaos smiled. "Okay. Silver, you go to the forest and talk to Mephiles. Blaze and our gang will be hiding in the canopy waiting for the strike," I said as Elise gave her Super Emerald to Blaze for safekeeping. "Okay, let's do this," Blaze said with a smile.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Once we decided on the plan, our group along with Charmy went off to the Soleanna forest and waited patiently for Silver to strike a conversation with Mephiles, the dark mind of Solaris looking to be in his first form rather than his crystal form. "Mephiles. I did the deed. The Iblis Trigger is dead," Silver said, intentionally lying to his face. "Very good... very good. You have done a great thing for the future, young hedgehog," Mephiles smiled at this. He was completely unaware of what we were up to... I hoped. "Tell me, was anyone around when you did the deed?" Mephiles asked. "Actually, yes there were," Silver smiled as I gave the signal silently and we all jumped down and surprised Mephiles out of nowhere, him having nowhere to run to as Blaze held the Sol and Super Emeralds in her grasp. "And they're here to finish you," Silver said like a badass as Tikal and I used our combined powers to hold Mephiles in place with our psychic powers, Silver also joining in the event.

"GAH! Traitors!" Mephiles growled as he tried to escape our psychokinesis with no effect. Blaze then began to chant something that I didn't expect her to chant. Her version of the Master Emerald chant, except with the Sol Emeralds. "The Sol is one with the mind. The Sol is calmness, bound to the heart. I implore you, Sol Emeralds! Seal this abomination!" Blaze chanted as she focused the Sol and Super Emeralds to zap Mephiles with their powers and him to turn into a smoky shadow once again as the emeralds led him to Charmy's body, Mephiles cackling like a maniac before he went inside Charmy. "You will never get this poor child to laugh!" Mephiles exclaimed in laughter as the last of him entered Charmy and Charmy immediately felt the pain. And what happened when he felt it?

"OH YEAH! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! HAHAHAHHAHA! ! ! CRANK IT UP, BAD BOY! WOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHA!" Charmy exclaimed in pure, masochistic joy as Mephiles caused him to laugh uncontrollably, which weirded me out a bit, but then something cool happened. Charmy collapsed to the ground and a puff of white smoke left his body, which I could tell right away was a reformed Mephiles. "Mephiles... join with your other half and become the guardian of the Sol once again," Blaze said to the white smoke. It immediately joined Iblis on the pedestal she presented and a giant, bright flash of light happened.

When the light dissipated, the flame sat there, eternal, white, and very calm. "We did it... Solaris is finally back to her former self... I can't thank you all enough. First, you help me save our worlds from merging from Eggman Nega, and then you help me reunite with Solaris... but there's still something missing..." Blaze frowned. "Yeah? What's that?" Elise asked. "The Princess Emerald. Without it, Solaris will become unstable once again, and our efforts will have been for nothing. Do we know where the Princess Emerald is possibly kept?" Blaze asked. "I think I may know where it is... but it won't be an easy time getting it," said a voice from behind us, that being Shadow's voice. He, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all arrived at the same time, making me wonder what kept them. "Looks like we beat you to this adventure, ey, blue blur?" I smirked at Sonic. "It ain't over yet, so don't count us out," Sonic smirked as he wagged his finger at me.

"Do you know where the Princess Emerald is?" Blaze asked the five. "Leave it to me. I have a sixth sense when it comes to jewel hunting. Any idea what this Princess Emerald looks like?" Rouge asked. "It's a large, oval gem about the size of a small child, has the ability to float, and shines like the auroras. Does that give you any clues?" Blaze asked. "Sounds like quite the catch of a gem... hmm..." Rouge smiled as she closed her eyes and perked her ears in various places around her, probably to sense for the emerald like a bat would. With some kind of sixth sense sonar. "AH! I found it! It's... in a sandy desert area to the north. It's in a strange temple of sorts with lots of traps and puzzles in it. Quite dangerous, if I do say so myself," Rouge smiled. "My father must've put it there to hide it from grave robbers if that's the case. He always was a bit of a nutcase when it came to jewels," Elise frowned. "Okay then. We need to get there quickly. We only have one day to get there and retrieve the Princess Emerald before Solaris splits again," Blaze said with a foreboding gaze. "I can fly some of us there if you wish," Rouge smiled as she took to the skies with her wings. "Don't forget me," Tails smiled as he flew in the air with his tails. "And I can get the rest of you," Tikal smirked as she floated in the air and had myself, Chaos, and Elise grab onto her with Silver being the only one who didn't have a ride. "I can fly there with my psychic powers, so no issues here," Silver smirked as he focused his psychokinesis and hover-flew through the air along with us. We then zoomed off to the north and towards the level of Dusty Desert.

* * *

"Wow... this place looks so gorgeous in the moonlight," Elise smiled as we looked around. I had almost forgotten that we had done nearly all of our tasks in one single night and that it was still the opening day of the festival! But there was one little detail that we had forgotten about during this whole adventure that we ended up seeing enter the ruins of the desert. "Dammit! We completely forgot about Eggman!" I said, Charmy having returned to Espio and Vector since we had left his tired butt in the forested area. I knew this because I sensed he had reunited with the other two just by sensing their life forces. That's the only reason I swore was because he was no longer around.

"We'll deal with him when we deal with him, but for now, we need to focus on finding that Princess Emerald. Rouge, lead the way," I smiled at the bat girl. "Of course," the bat girl smirked as she went forward in the air while we all traveled on the ground or in the air on our own rights. After trekking through the sandy dunes and finding out that it wasn't quicksand like in the games, we eventually came upon the ruins and I smirked at the fact that Eggman was already sending out robots from within. "Time to take out the trash," I smirked as me and Sonic dealt with the robots along with the others using their own techniques. We then went inside of the ruins to see it wasn't at all like in the games with our first obstacle being none other than Eggman himself and that we were in the arena that held the Egg Cerberus. "Well, this is a big arena. Wonder what we'll face in here," I smiled as we approached Doc Egg to see that he was looking on a radar for something.

"Hey! Doctor butt! What'cha lookin' for on that radar?" I exclaimed at him to get his attention, Tails and Sonic chuckling when I called him that while Elise burst out in laughter. "So, you've finally arrived to give me the princess as well as the Super Emerald, have you?" Eggman asked, not catching onto the game at all. "You can have whatever you want from me, but sadly, I don't have the Flames of Disaster anymore," Elise smiled at Eggman with a bit of a cocky nature to her eyes. "Oh really? And how do you expect me to believe that?" Eggman smirked. "Because I have the Flames right here. Back where they are meant to be kept," Blaze smiled as she presented Solaris's flames from the pedestal on her person, the flame already starting to flicker and grow slightly.

"I see you are truthful.. then why did you follow me here?" Eggman asked. "It's not that reason that we came here, Doctor Eggman. We came to find an important artifact that corresponds to Solaris. If it isn't returned to Solaris within a day, she'll split into Mephiles and Iblis again, the explosion devastating in the process. So just stay out of our way while we find the Princess Emerald? We need to find it to prevent apocalypse for the world," Tikal said with seriousness. "Really? I was here trying to find an immense power source on my radar. You're saying that's the Princess Emerald from Blaze's world?... hmm... but your faces look serious, almost like it's that grim of a situation... tell you what, I'll be fair for a change and give you a fair bargain," Eggman smiled. "What do you have in mind, Ivo?" I asked him, using his first name on purpose, since he was actually being reasonable.

"If you can defeat my pet in a battle, I will retreat this place and simply start on a new plan. If my pet defeats you, I get the Princess Emerald for myself. Fair deal?" Eggman smiled. "Very well. Who do you have in mind for this pet of yours? We promise to go easy on the little guy," Knuckles smirked. Eggman then pushed a button and out from under his Egg Mobile came out a small cube which, after a large transformation, it turned into none other than Egg Cerberus, it being very big! "So, this is your pet, Eggman? Okay, I'll play with him," I smiled as I jumped into the air with my gravity powers and landed directly on the beast's antenna atop his head, the Cerberus rushing forward as I had him blinded. I then ran him directly into a statue and the beast roared a loud, metallic roar.

"You're doing great, Penny! Keep it up!" Tikal smiled at me as Eggman looked to be doing something else. He pushed a button on his cockpit and, out of nowhere, a large missile emerged from it, which aimed itself right at me! "CHEATER!" I exclaimed at him as I shot the missile with a blast of fire, causing it to explode before it could reach me, and for the Egg Cerberus to try and maul me in the process. I grabbed onto him with my mind powers to prevent him from biting down on me and lifting the dog robot directly in the air. "Twister time," I smiled as I twisted the beast's head in a rotational fashion, detaching it from the rest of its body quite easily. And once I did so, the rest of the monster fell to the ground in an instant.

"No!... Damn... well, I've got to go off to my next plan now. So long, pests," Eggman smiled as he zoomed out of the temple along with the rest of his robots. "Well, that's all said and done, but where is the jewel?" I asked... until I noticed the absence of a certain avian mammal. "And where did Rouge go off to?!" I complained afterwards. Tikal then smiled and pointed over towards a doorway to show the Rouge had already done the deed. "Looks like she got the gem for us while Eggman was occupied with you," Tikal smirked slyly.

And when I looked at the Princess Emerald that Rouge gave to Blaze... it was spectacular! It was shimmering with tons of aurora lights, it was about as huge as Rouge herself, and it was filled with unimaginable power. It entranced me into a zen-like state that Chaos had to snap me out of by covering my head with water. "Whadda?!" I exclaimed after that. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," Elise giggled at what I had done as Blaze reunited Solaris with the Princess Emerald, the flame flickering a tiny bit before doing something I didn't expect. It turned into a small, fiery apparition of a girl and bowed at us... and then she spoke. "I thank you, friends... I am finally at peace..." Solaris smiled at us with the most calming, serene voice I could've ever heard, Blaze smiling and crying a few tears of happiness herself when she heard the voice. "Oh how long it has been since I've heard your mesmerizing voice, Solaris! Let's go home," Blaze smiled at the flame girl. "Yes... let's," Solaris smiled at that as Blaze grabbed onto her Sol Emeralds and her Princess Emerald with a smile. "So long, friends," Blaze said to us. "So long," I smiled at her as everyone else did their own farewells before Blaze finally disappeared back to her dimension.

"Well, that wraps up this adventure... hey! I just got an amazing idea!" Elise smiled at us. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked her with a smile. "How about you come to stay at my castle tonight? Then I can have you all as my guests of honor during tomorrow's festivities!" Elise smiled at our group. Our entire group of people, Shadow included, all got huge smiles on our faces when she said that. "How can we ever pass up an offer like that?! YES!" I smiled at that... but then Rouge got some beeping sounds on her headset she wore. "Crud... Maria's calling me right now to return to base with Shadow... sadly, we can't be part of this festival," Rouge pouted at that. "Go on back to base then, Rouge. GUN work is more important, after all," Sonic smiled. "Yeah... about that... when did you decide to start working with GUN, Shadow?" I asked him. "After Maria convinced me to do so. She was willing to let bygones be bygones and so am I," Shadow said. "Understood. I'm sure we'll see each other again," I smiled as Silver looked to be confused about something.

"You alright, leaf head? You're looking to be troubled," I said to Silver. "My name is Silver, just to let you know," Silver frowned at me. "And yes... something is bothering me... I came from a future where Iblis runs rampant... so if I return, it'll just mean that Iblis will keep rampaging in my world... I'm trying to think of how I can still be around if my past is altered..." Silver frowned. "Maybe it's because of time travel? I mean, you came from a world we have never seen before... and how, exactly, did you get to this world from yours?" I asked him. "With Mephiles's powers," Silver said. "Then that may mean that your distant future is unable to be altered because of a time paradox involving it and Mephiles... I'd say that you should just stay in this world. What do you think?" Tails asked him. "Stay in this world?... Well, I guess that wouldn't be too bad. Considering that I only knew Blaze as a friend in the future, and that she can come to this world anytime she wants, I think I'll stay here with you guys," Silver said. "Then what are we sitting around gas bagging for? Let's go to the partay!" Chaos smiled happily. "Okay. Everyone, huddle around me so I can warp us away," I said with a smile. "Got it. Let's have ourselves a great festival!" Sonic smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The party on the second day of the festival was one of the best parties I'd ever been to! The music was all very good (as it was rave music from Sonic's past such as Flying Battery act 1, Casino Park, Crisis City, and even some lyrical songs sung by actual bands in the form of three rock songs in Live and Learn, His World, and Bomber Barbara, with some slower tunes such as Chosen One, Fly in the Freedom, and even the synthetic goodness of Dreams of an Absolution!) and the drinks and food were varied and filling, especially the cheese-filled pretzels, cheese wheels, and even Sonic's signature chili dog!

During the slower songs, I smiled as I danced with Tikal, her and I really being in the moment during Chosen One specifically. "Do you know any of these songs?" Tikal asked me in my ear, as nobody else could hear us. "Yes, I do... the non-lyrical songs are from previous adventures Sonic and his friends have had, and the songs are all in adventures we've been in before, minus one... Chosen One was from a game featuring only Shadow as the main character, or in this case, Specter. It was the only Sonic game with swearing and it had Specter using guns and choosing between saving the world from Eggman and some evil aliens, or joining the bad side to kill humanity. I'm definitely glad that game is not canon to this universe," I said to her with my mind alone, her hearing it just fine. "Yeah, I hope that game doesn't happen... Eggman is one thing, but an alien race threatening Earth? We wouldn't survive at all," Tikal said in my mind afterwards.

The parties and activities ended on the 3rd day, which I was grateful for, since I now needed to have some rest after that one adventure. "Hah... that was an amazing festival... I don't even care that the plot had to get messed with," I smiled to Tikal and Chaos back in our Chao Garden tree house. "It got messed with? How?" Chaos asked. "It got messed with because of one major thing: Sonic 06, the game we were just in, was supposed to end with Solaris forming from Mephiles and Iblis joining together into a dimensional destroyer, all because Mephiles killed Sonic in front of Elise, which, believe it or not, they would've been in a relationship," I explained to them, Chaos gulping at that. "D-Did the game depict a win on our end at least?" Tikal asked. "Yes, but not after everyone brought Sonic back to life with the Chaos Emeralds and... Elise kissing his corpse. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver would've went Super and defeated the evil Solaris and the result would be Elise going back in time with Sonic to blow out the flame of Solaris, thereby resetting everything in the game. Nothing we did would've ever happened in this game if it went the way it was supposed to... which would've made it so that we would've had no way to see Blaze again, Silver would've never been born, and Solaris would be gone forever," I explained to them. "So this event has been altered drastically, then... I wonder how it'll effect the future?" Chaos pondered. "I don't know, but I do know that the next game in the series is going to be-" I was about to say, before something very VERY strange happened.

Out of nowhere, a trio of flyers fell from the sky and down on us, which one of them covered my face when it fell down. "Guh! What the heck is this?" I asked as I plied the paper off my face to look at what it said... and my eyes turned into gigantic stars in an instant! Why? Because the next game in the franchise wasn't Unleashed... it was a racing game with tons of Sega characters from across the world!

"What the heck? Let me see here... 'Congratulations! You have been invited to the amazing Universal Racing Championship to race for fame, glory, money, and the honor of being the best racer across the entire multiverse! Thanks to a new machine created by the world of Space Channel 5, people are now able to travel across the multiverse in the race of the century! If you wish to be in this amazing event, please report to Seaside Hill in your world for your customized race car for the event. The first race will be happening Saturday morning, so come and register before Friday, or you will not be allowed to race with us!'... Amazing..." I gawked at the note, money signs appearing in my eyes as stars and hearts appeared in Chaos's and Tikal's eyes respectively. "Fame? Race? Money? SIGN US UP!" Tikal said with giant hearts in her eyes ala anime style.

"This isn't the next game in the series is it?" Tikal asked. "It's actually a spin-off game, but the fact that we're going to be in a race with other characters in other games made by the same people makes it amazing! I'll point out what the games and characters are when we get to go into the races against them," I smiled at the duo. "Sounds great! Let's warp right over there right now!" Tikal smiled as Chaos and I grabbed hold of her and we all warped directly to Seaside Hill itself and we saw that there was a large hangar-type garage on the shore and that there was also some unique people at the entrance that I immediately knew because of how they were everywhere in the world with their animated music videos. And once we got up to the girl at the gate, she put down a crossing guard while we got there.

"Hello, you three. Are you here for the races? I see you have flyers," the nice lady smiled, me knowing her name by both seeing her before as well as her name tag she wore on her. "Your name is Miku, is it? Are you from this world or a different one?" I asked her with a smile. "I actually come from a world that is bubbly, fun, cheerful, and where music is the way of life. And I'm one of the best singers in that world," Miku smiled as her blue hair strands moved along with her. "And yes, we are here for the races," Tikal smiled at her. "Okay. Can you give me your names and a piece of DNA so I know that it really is you?" Miku smiled. "Okay. My name is Tikal, and you can have some of my hair," Tikal said as she plucked a small strand of hair from her dreadlocks. "My name is Chaos, and you can-" Chaos was about to say before Miku gasped at her appearance.

"You... look very odd... are you completely made out of water like my boss said?" Miku said with an amazed face as she then poked Chaos's pink brain through her watery skin. "Please stop that," Chaos frowned at her. "Sorry. You're clear to go... they said that Chaos is the only liquid-styled creature in this race and across all these universes, so I know it's you," Miku smiled at her. "And I'm Penny Carmichael... though I'm not really originally from this world, I'm staying right here," I smiled at her as I pulled out a pinch of fur from my tail and gave it to her. "Okay, I'll run the DNA tests now," Miku smiled as she put our hair strands in two different machines. After a few seconds, the machines beeped and Miku returned with a smile. "You girls are clear to go. Go into the hangar and you will be shown to your respective cars," Miku said to us.

"This is gonna be so sweet!" I smiled happily as she let the guard back up and we proceeded through the gate and into the hangar to meet none other than Charmy Bee as the guide to our cars. "You guys got invited to race?! Aw heck yeah!" Charmy smiled as he buzzed happily. "Care to show us to our vehicles, Bitterman?" I smiled, sounding like a reserved Brit on purpose and making Tikal and Chaos burst out laughing while Charmy just looked confused. "I don't get the joke... but anyways, I'll show you to your vehicles now," Charmy smiled as he walked us to a section of the hangar and showed Chaos her car first. "This is your car, Chaos. The Chao Chassis," Charmy smiled at Chaos. "Wow! It's shaped like an Angel Chao, it has wings on the doors, and the car is just my size! Sweet!" Chaos bubbled over her car, which I could tell she was mesmerized by.

"This is your car, Tikal," Charmy said as she showed that Tikal's car looked more fitting for her than Tails riding a biplane. Why? Because it was a car that had jungle written all over it with large leaves making the roof of the car, the wheels being pure tire rubber with no metal at all, the car looking to look like a jungle boat, and Tikal's head mounted on the bumper of the car. "Hmm... it could use a little less bronze for my face, but other than that, it looks great!" Tikal smiled at it. Charmy then took me over to my car and I was gobsmacked by it. Why? Because it was a souped-up version of my dad's RMC Scorpion that he had back in my world before... all this happened. "Is that ol' Amber? Oh how I've missed her so much!" dad said giddily in my head when I saw the Scorpion and the fact that it had a new paint job so that it now had cat ears acting as the side mirrors. And the new paint job matched the color of my fur (which was light blue), and it also had dark green stripes on it to make it better-looking. "How did they get my old car from my own world?! Not only that, but they souped it up and gave it a new paint job? Questions abounded!"

"Well, thanks to us knowing about you being from a different world, we found it and we then found and got the best car you had. We just had to be careful during our time there, because, for some reason, it's a world that knows about all of our other worlds... don't worry, we won't tell anyone about that fact," said a voice in my head that I didn't expect to be able to speak telepathically. "Yes, I can speak telepathically, Penny. It's quite fun to do so," Miku's voice said in my head. I simply smiled at that and got in my car and saw that the controls had been a bit altered so that it would be more fitting for this race type. It had a gas pedal, a drift switch, and a brake pedal. "This is gonna be fun!" I smiled as I got in my car and wondered what to do next. "Now that you are all acquainted with your cars, please go through this portal with your cars and meet up with the other contestants. You've got some downtime before the first race, so I suggest making some friends and alliances while ya can!" Charmy smiled at us. "Thanks, Charmy," I smiled at him as we went through the portal in question and into a strange garage that had us in one area that was just for our team, that being the world that they called 'Chaos Emerald Universe'.


	37. Chapter 37

**No surprises here, but whenever a character is mentioned that is a newcomer or is from a different game, I have to put this disclaimer here... ahem...  
All characters in this fic minus Penelope Carmichael are owned by their respective companies and are not my property.  
With this disclaimer done and over with, let's continue:**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

Once we entered the door on the other side of the garage, we saw a large get-together with numerous other characters from many other worlds, almost all of them from Sega games. The only race teams that weren't from the world of Sega were a team of Banjo and Kazooie from their game series (who were from Microsoft, not Sega), a team of Daxter and Tess from Jak and Daxter riding the Daxtermobile from Jak X Combat Racing (a Sony owned team) and another newcomer from Capcom in the form of Cosmi from the underrated Capcom game 'Under the Skin'... and he was looking to be quite confused about the area he was currently in, as well as the plentiful amount of humans that didn't look the slightest bit worried about his appearance.

"Hello there, little guy. Are you competing in this race too?" asked Ulala to Cosmi, him looking a bit baffled at the fact a human was talking to him. "You're not hurting me?... Even though I'm an alien?" Cosmi asked. "Please, you're talking to someone from a world where aliens and humans live mostly in harmony, lil' one. So long as you don't hurt anyone, you're good in my books," Ulala smiled as she winked at him, causing Cosmi to blush and for Tikal and me to giggle at that. "The little guy is Cosmi from a game where he has to play pranks on humans while not letting his identity be known, since humans in that universe hate aliens," I said to Tikal and Chaos in their minds. "No need to tell us about Ulala. She said it for us," Tikal giggled back in mind talk.

We continued to go around the place and we saw that some of our team members from Sonic's world had come to play, including Sonic himself, Cosmo, Maria, and even Doctor Eggman! "Eggman, you better not do any kind of trouble during this event. Rules state no cheating allowed," I frowned at him with my duo of girls by my side. "Like I'd try to cheat in this competition? They have cameras literally everywhere that run on some strange type of power I have not been able to deduce. It's going to be impossible to do any kind of trickery with those indestructible cameras," Eggman frowned at us as he curled his mustache with two fingers.

"Cheater? Trust me bud, any kind of cheating in this event will get you immediately disqualified as well as a punishment in the form of me giving you horrible nightmares for 3 nights of sleep," said NiGHTS, who was not a racer, but the one in charge of the flags on the racetrack. "Well, sounds dangerous if we were to cheat. Better not mess with you... um... who are you?" I asked him. "Oh, apologies for not introducing myself. I am NiGHTS, the bringer of good dreams from the dreaming universe... it's actually co-connected with your universe, half-breed, hence why I know a lot of things about you humans," NiGHTS said to me, making me blush and anxious at the same time. "You've uh... never seen my dreams at all... have you?" I asked him. "Sadly, I have... some of them are... uh... very unique... not going to embarrass you or anything, but what the hell is a genital jamboree?" NiGHTS asked me, Tikal and Chaos bursting out in laughter as I flushed red intensely from him saying that. "Something I saw on a cartoon for adults. Now come here so I can slap you, please?" I frowned at him. NiGHTS then swiftly ran away to the other side of the crowd just with his flight powers.

"Girl, I feel your pain. That bugger has been in all our minds across the dimensions, dawg," said the stereotypical gangsta voice that was B.D. Joe, who moved and smiled with so much swagger, it made the females that weren't me or my two partners swoon over him, including Ulala, Zobiko, and even Maria swooned for him. "That guy with the swagger and the big smile is B.D. Joe from Crazy Taxi. It's a game where the player has to pick people up in taxi cabs and do reckless driving to please the customers until they get to their stop," I smiled at Tikal and Chaos in their heads. "Who's the girl with the decaying skin?" Chaos asked me in my head. "That's Zobiko, a game called House of the Dead EX. She's actually a zombie creation that is from a game released only in a distant part of my world in a country called Japan, so I don't know much about her backstory... she should be here with another zombie, which she is in love with," I said.

And it was then that a large pounding from behind B.D. Joe could be heard, making the cabby look scared by his size. "Me Zobio. Me here to pick up Zobiko. Going for smoothies at bar," Zobio said with his limited English, Zobiko smiling and hopping into his grasp for him to carry her like in the games. "Zombies are in this thing too? How very odd," said a voice from behind me in the form of a guy in a chicken suit. "Says the guy literally dressed like a chicken. What's your story, bub?" I smiled at him. "I'm Billy Hatcher, and I'm from a world where I had to save the human race from evil, getting my powers from the Six Chicken Elders in order to do so," Billy Hatcher smiled. "Sorry... I just don't know what can be so intimidating about a guy dressed as a chicken who got powers from Chicken Elders," I smiled at him. "Don't underestimate me, cat lady, or I'll roll you into next week with my Racing Rooster," Billy smiled at me with determination. "I look forward to it," I winked at him afterwards.

We continued to converse with the others as more and more people showed up until everyone of the other racers had come, as well as some other Sega-owned characters such as Vectorman and Ecco the dolphin, the former looking to be a large machine made up of particles with a filtered voice while Ecco was able to swim in the air with no hassle thanks to his psychic powers. "Um... question... how does a dolphin drive a car?" Tikal asked him after being introduced to him. He simply answered her in mind chat by hitting her with a sonic pulse with his head. "Oh... I see now... you're going to race without a car and as yourself, just so long as you stick to the roads and don't hover more than 4 feet off the ground except on jumps? Intriguing," Tikal gawked at him.

"These contestants are getting more and more weird... I wonder how many more are gonna show up?" asked one of the Bonanza Bros. "Dunno, but if dere's cash to collect, we'll get it one way or da udder," the smaller of the duo said afterwards. "No cheating and no thieving, or you'll have nightmares for 3 nights straight and be kicked out," NiGHTS frowned at them, after flying all the way back to them from across the room. It was impressive how good of hearing he had. "Bah! Dang... fine, we'll play fair, purple boy. Just don't expect us to show any moicy on da track," the red one of the brothers said as they then walked over to the snack bar and got some chips and dip.

"Those two with the sunglasses are the Bonanza Bros. They're game mainly consists of them robbing banks and places with slapstick humor to get rich... so basically, they're also allowing robbers in this race. Keep your wallets on you, girls," I said to Chaos and Tikal in their heads. "Got it," Tikal and Chaos said, making sure their wallets were intact and on their persons. I then noticed four little mouse robots and gushed at how cute they looked. "Awwww! Who're you cute little guys?" I smiled at them with a cute voice, the mouse robots chirping in some weird alien language that I didn't understand... until a small device on their tails said the rest for me. "We are the ChuChus! Our names are Chuih, ChuPea, ChuBei, and ChuBach. Our teamwork will send us to the prize before you can even blink!" said a strange alien translator that emitted from their tails.

"I see. Where'd you get those translators?" I asked them. After some more chirps, the translators said the English words. "For those of us that can't speak English, we have been given translation devices by the people in charge of this event. It isn't just us that got translators, though. Opa-Opa, Amigo, and AiAi all have translators too," the ChuChus said. "I see. I wish you the best of luck competing with me and my friends in the races," I smiled at them. But then, there was a bit of microphone feedback from above us, a television screen appearing for all of us to look at, it being a very VERY big one! And the face that came onto it was none other than Miku herself.

"Hello racers across the world and all around the multiverse! I'm your host, Hatsune Miku, and you are here to race for fame, glory, a cash prize, and the honor of being the best racer across the multiverse! But first order of business, we seem to have something strange... there are way more members for the Chaos Emerald world team than there are for all other racers from their own dimensions. So, in order to make things more fair, we will have a knockout race for only the members of the Chaos Emerald universe. The 3 that cross the finish line first will be allowed to race in the cup along with the other racers. All the others will still be able to race, but not for the grand prize. Just for the mini-events such as ring races, knockout races, and drift races. So if you're all ready to go, Chaos Emerald racers, please go off to the first track via the teleporters. And don't forget your cars," Miku smiled at us racers from Sonic's universe.

"Only three of us will go onto the real races? I just hope the mini-races are still somewhat rewarding," Tikal pouted. "Don't worry, I promise not to show any of you mercy," I smirked like a mad woman. "Hey! That's supposed to be MY line!" Eggman growled at me. "All's fair in love, war, and racing, my dear Egg-shaped villain," I smiled at Eggman as we got in our cars and went through the warp ring that the garages had and were amazed to see ourselves in none other than Seaside Hill. "Okay, here is how a knockout race works," Miku said as she came on the intercoms around the tracks. "There will be a timer set at 20 seconds. Each time the timer reaches 0, the racer in last place is eliminated. And since there are 7 of you, once 4 of you are eliminated, the 3 remaining racers will move onto the other races with the other racers. Good luck!" Miku smiled. "Oh, we'll all need it for this race," Cosmo smiled with her auto tune voice as I memorized hers and Maria's cars.

Maria's car was actually a GUN buggy with a light blue and yellow color scheme to it with a picture of her grandfather on the side panel. Meanwhile, Cosmo's kart was much more different. It looked to be a flying saucer outfitted with a cockpit for Cosmo to ride in, wheels on the bottom that were slim and easy for maneuverability, and her spacecraft buggy was lime green in color with black on the ring of the saucer and the wheels had a light pink color to them. "Ready?" Miku smiled as I put my car in drive as I heard dad in my head. "Treat her gently, Penny. Gentle," dad said into my head. "Come on, Richard! You're not going to be driving it anytime soon, anyways," mom groaned at him as Miku said "SET." And once the lights turned green and she said "GO!" I floored the pedal and zoomed forward with the tires screeching behind me.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38** **  
**

"We have the results right now!" Miku exclaimed as only three of us racers had remained. And those racers that remained? "The contestants from the world of Chaos Emeralds that are going to be in the big races are Doctor Eggman, Maria Robotnik, and Penny Carmichael!" Miku announced, me smiling at the fact that she went from 3rd to 1st in order. "At least I get to move onto the real races. Don't get in my way, ladies, or you'll be eating my dust!" Eggman guffawed as he went through the warp ring and back to the garage first. "Dammit, I really wanted to be in the main races... hopefully the lesser races have something to offer," Cosmo swore at that. "I know how you feel, Cosmo. I'm supposed to be the fastest thing alive! And yet I lose in a race!... If only I could've raced with my own abilities instead of in a car, then I would've won!" Sonic complained. "Calm down, blue blur. You can still win some money in the other smaller races," said the voice of Miku on the mic, which made me smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go report for the first race. Wanna come with, Maria?" I asked my partner in this event. "Of course," Maria smiled at me.

We then drove our cars into the teleporter ring and returned to the garage to see that all the others were conversing with each other. "Okay, now that we have the final roster for the races, allow me to explain how to win the big prize at the end, that being a cash prize of 1 million units of money for any of your worlds. Not only that, but an amazing trophy that puts all other trophies to shame," Miku smiled on the television as a television screen showed a trophy she stood next to... and it was as tall as a tree! "Oh my god... that trophy is massive!" I exclaimed at how it also looked, let alone how big it was. It looked to be a giant globe with rings going around it and fist-sized cars going around the rings like a race track. It was incredibly thick and the top of it had 3 spikes to make the top look like a trident.

"Oooh mama! All dat beautiful gold!" the blue Bonanza Brother said with his mouth drooling. "Okay, so here is how the events will be played out," Miku said as she showed a graph. "Since we have a whole lot of racers in this event, we will have the Grand Prix events, the main ones, be set up as their regular parts and then the mirrored tracks. Yes, we can make that possible," Miku said before anyone could raise their hands. "Since we have 21 racers in this event, we will have it so that you will all enter different Grand Prix with 7 racers each. The 5 winners of each of these Grand Prix events will move onto 3 more Grand Prix with 5 racers each. And after that, the 3 winning racers from those Grand Prix will enter the final Grand Prix, which will be the final race. The winner of the final race will get the trophy, the grand cash prize of 1 million units of money, and they will be given the title of the best racer across the multiverse!" Miku smiled.

"Aw sweet! I can't wait to get that kind of money! I could buy so much spray paint with that kind of cash!" Beat smiled as he danced on his roller skates, Tikal and Chaos looking confused at how he looked. "Beat is from a world where cops are corrupt and he handles everything with amazing music and graffiti tagging everything in sight," I explained to them via mind chat. "That trophy is the most impressive one that I've ever seen! I must get that trophy. It'd make a great decor piece for the Naughty Ottsel, wouldn't you say so, honey-schnookums?" Daxter asked his girlfriend in Tess, both of them smiling and cuddling with each other after that... the fact that Tess was an Ottsel along with Daxter meant that, in their world, they were past Jak 3 but not entering The Lost Frontier.

"So all we have to do is race? Good thing that we changed from platforming to racing in our last adventure, huh, Banjo?" Kazooie asked Banjo as she appeared out of his backpack. "You can say that again, Kazooie," Banjo said with a deeper voice. "So all we have to do is- ack!" Kazooie was about to repeat herself before she got a maraca thrown at her by Amigo. And after he made his own language of words, the translator spoke the rest. "I like a lot of things, but I don't like repetition at all," the translator spoke, which made me smile. "Okay, that was actually funnier than what the bird was going to say," Ryo said with a smirk.

"Okay, now that we have you all decided into the Grand Prix events, we'll do a randomizer to decide who will participate in which event," Miku explained. After a small bit of flashy stuff on the television, the randomizer appeared and it gave all 21 of the racers with the top 7 being highlighted. "The first Grand Prix, that being the Chao Cup, is going to be made up of Beat, Maria Robotnik, Penny Carmichael, Opa-Opa, AiAi, Jacky and Akira, and Banjo and Kazooie!" Miku smiled as the next row then came up and got highlighted. "The second Grand Prix, that being the Graffiti Cup, will be raced by Ecco, Billy Hatcher, Ryo Hazuki, the Bonanza Brothers, Zobio and Zobiko, the ChuChus, and Doctor Eggman. And that means that the third Grand Prix, the Egg Cup, will be raced by Daxter and Tess, Alex Kidd, Vectorman, Amigo, Ulala, Cosmi, and B.D. Joe!" Miku smiled.

"Uh... I have a question!" said Opa-Opa, his voice sounding like it had a tweeting effect to it. "Yes, Opa-Opa?" Miku asked. "What happens to the racers that are eliminated?" he asked. "To the racers that are eliminated, they will still be allowed to race for the remainder of the event, but only the side races. They also have cash prizes and trophies, but none nearly as impressive as the grand prize," Miku smiled. "Well, if we do happen to lose, we still make bank on the side races an' we're good to go," the red Bonanza Brother smiled. "Okay then, I suggest you all get a good night's sleep then, because the Grand Prix events all start tomorrow at 9 in the morning. Don't worry, I'll wake you all up a half hour beforehand if there are still some of you sleeping. So long," Miku smiled as the television then turned off.

"Well, looks like we have some downtime, so I say we get to know the competition," I smiled at Maria. "I second that," Maria smiled as we went to converse with our opposition. "So you're that girl that comes from a very vast and knowledgeable world about these universes, huh? I can sense it in your blood. You've got a similar essence about you to NiGHTS," Opa-Opa said to me, which made me blush a bit. "Well, I am knowledgeable about many of these worlds, I won't deny that. But I'd rather not explain what I know and what I don't know, if that's fine with everyone?" I said to the others. "No worries. We tend to think with our fists first and don't give a damn about the future," Akira said as he punched his fist into his hand like a tough guy.

"Well, I will admit, that I never thought I'd be facing off against a bear/bird duo, a talking monkey that races in a banana, an alien spacecraft, and a girl that looks like half cat and half human," Beat said with a frown. "And you could say that we didn't expect to be stuck in this race with a man wearing a stupid headset on his head while walking around on skates. Seriously, how is that even possible?" Kazooie asked. "Peh. It's actually a super-advanced set of headphones that allow me to get access to all the radio stations in the world. Perfect for wasting time," Beat frowned at the bird in the backpack.

"I think she was more confused about how you can walk on blade skates," Maria smiled at him. "Oh, that? Takes tons of practice, believe me," Beat smirked. "I see. And what about your story? What are you and where do you come from?" Maria asked Opa-Opa. "I am a being from the Fantasy Zone, and am hero of said dimension. I am able to shoot out of my body to attack opposing enemies all while being only 15 inches tall, 20 inches long, and 16 inches wide. I'm the smallest, and therefore cutest hero in this entire event," Opa-Opa said to us with a happy chirp afterwards. "You are pretty small for a racer... so do you have a car at all?" Banjo asked him. "Nope. I'm not going to race in a stupid car when I could just race with my own body! After all, the people in charge of this allowed it so long as I don't fly too far off the ground," Opa-Opa said.

"Seems that you all are happy to be in this event. So long as we all have fun, I'm sure nothing bad will happen between us, right?" I smiled at them. "Of course! Fun is the main reason I entered this! That, and free food!" AiAi smiled due to his translator telling us what his ooks and ukikis meant. "And what kind of universe do you come from, AiAi?" I smiled at him, since his game was the only one of these bunches that I knew next to nothing about. After he did his little monkey noises, the translator said the rest. "I come from a world where I have a super secret spell that allows me to go inside of a magical flying ball to collect bananas in. It also comes in handy when facing my nemesis, Doctor Bad-Boon," AiAi explained with a smile.

"Sounds like a very unique universe... I know I've never heard of something like that," Maria smiled. "By the way, we never got your stories. Who are you two?" Kazooie asked. "Well, I'm Eggman's cousin. You know, the big fatty with the mustache? Except I was actually frozen in hyper-sleep on a space colony until Penny and her friends saved me. I was asleep for 50 years on that place and all because the government sent people up there to kill anyone involved in Project Shadow, a creation of my Grandfather's that was my constant companion. I got shot in the process, but the officer who shot me took pity on me and placed me in a cryogenic capsule afterwards," Maria explained. "That sounds like a very convoluted story... what about you, Penny?" Beat asked, calling me by name.

"Well, I came from a world that, like Opa-Opa said, is very knowledgeable about these other worlds. But one day, I was playing a video game when a blast of lightning hit my television and, upon me touching it afterwards, I was warped into Maria's universe and into the Master Emerald. And once I did that, my genes switched with Tikal and Chaos, my two constant companions, and the result was me gaining cat-like traits from Tikal's animal genes and gaining the Power to Control the Chaos from Chaos's genes," I explained. "Again. Very convoluted," Kazooie squawked. "Says the bird that used to be able to fly until both she and her bear companion got so fat from not doing anything for 10 years that they couldn't do anything else but race in cars," I smirked at them. "Hmph, suit yourself, cat girl," Kazooie stuck her tongue out at me. "No worries, we'll just win the grand prix and leave you all in the dust," I smirked at the bunch. "I appreciate a bit of competition, I must be honest," Beat smirked.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

After a good night's sleep with Tikal and Chaos in our room in the area (which was a conjoined room for females of the races that also was used by Ulala, Tess, Zobiko, and even some of the female event staff in Cream the Rabbit and Linda from Samba De Amigo (who was a fairy type creature that couldn't fly), we all woke up to the sound of a trumpet blast like you'd hear in the army, which made me annoyed as I tried to muffle it with my pillows, which only made it louder in my ears for some reason. "AGH! Alright, alright! I'm getting up! Ugh!" I groaned at the music, almost as if it were coming from my mind and it stopping the moment I got out of bed. "Well, now I know you're the hardest to wake up, so let's get you prepared for the races," NiGHTS said in my head, which I honestly should've known it was him that was doing that to me. "Don't worry, Penny, he didn't make it easy for me either," Tikal groaned as she got out of her jammies and into her regular clothes for the races, us being the only ones in the place currently.

"What are you going to race in today?" I asked her. "Well, first up is a Knockout Race for us non-Grand Prix racers and the winner gets 500 units of money, which is always a good plus in cash," Tikal smiled at me. "Nice to know you're still getting a good chunk of money at least. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go and get to the Chao Cup," I smiled at her. "Good luck, because I heard that Banjo and Kazooie are very good racers along with Beat and Opa-Opa," Tikal warned me. "Heh. Not as fast as I am, I can assure you," I winked back at my girlfriend as I left the room and reached the garage for my team, entering the Scorpion car that my dad once drooled over and I smiled as it now had the nickname "Cattail Stinger" on the side of it. "I guess they came up with a new name for old Amber," I smiled at the car as I drove it through the warp gate that said Chao Cup and I got to the starting line along with the others, me, unfortunately being the last to show up, having to go to the back of the pack.

"Took you long enough to get here, Penny! I thought you were going to miss the event!" Maria frowned at me. "Well, I almost didn't make it because I am a very heavy sleeper, which caused NiGHTS to have to blast the trumpets in my ear in order to wake me up," I groaned. "I hear ya, there. Of all music I like, I just can't like trumpet sounds," Beat groaned from his car, which looked to be quite the hot rod. And our location currently? It was Seaside Hill, the first track in the race being from the first level of Sonic Heroes. But considering that there were a bunch of new characters that weren't in the original game, I just knew that there would probably be a new track to mix things up in this particular cup. "Okay, now that everyone's assembled, I will give you a brief synopsis of the races that consist of the Chao Cup Grand Prix," said the voice of our announcer, which happened to be another Sega game star in the form of Bayonetta! I never even played her games, but I knew she was quite the femme fatal, as shown by some of the male contestants looking at her with 'hubba-hubbas' and whistling like wolves.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Bayonetta exclaimed loudly as she formed a pistol from just her hair, making everyone immediately shut up. "I don't appreciate gawkers," she groaned. "Anyways, the first race you will be participating in is Seaside Hill, the place you are in currently. The next race after this one is Icicle Valley from Billy Hatcher's world. After that, you're going to Sunshine Tour from Amigo's world, and finally, you will be entering High Stakes Hills from Cosmi's world for your final race. To get an idea of where to go, you have a map feature on each of your cars to tell you the layout of each track. Use it well," Bayonetta said, me smiling at how I was right about the race tracks being altered a bit. And considering the Capcom introduction of Cosmi into the mix, I should've expected one of his levels would make it into the game.

"When I say 'Go', rev your engines and get to racing!" Bayonetta said with a smile. "3! 2! 1! GO!" Bayonetta exclaimed as NiGHTS shook the starting flags for us to race off, all of us immediately doing so with me getting a boost start like you could get from the Transformed version of the game, by hitting the gas with each number spoken. I ended up going into 3rd place afterwards with Maria and AiAi in front of me and the others behind us. After the first set of turns, I then overtook AiAi and got in second place around the area with the left-turn wooden road that led to the loop.

I then picked up a power up from the ground and saw it was an ice blast, me aiming it at Maria and shooting her with it, Maria spinning uncontrollably and losing speed as I zoomed ahead of her and in first place, finishing the first lap effortlessly. I then saw that Banjo and Kazooie were coming up fast from behind me in their cart trolley machine of a race car, so I laid down a little surprise in the form of an explosive cone, the duo spinning out when they hit it, which was doubly good as we were going on the loop when this happened. They fell right on the ground upside-down, meaning they had to be reset soon afterwards as I then breezed my way to past the next and final lap with zero issues, netting first place while Maria got second and Beat getting third, everyone else then finishing in different places with Opa-Opa in fourth, Banjo and Kazooie in fifth, AiAi in sixth and Jacky and Akira in last.

"Well, that's this race done! Now please go through the teleporter ring to be moved to the next racing venue, Icicle Valley. And you will need to form your lines in the order you placed in each race prior. So for this one, the four in the lead for this race will be in the front row and the three in the other placings will be in the back row," Bayonetta said, us all going through the ring and going in the order we were set at from the start, me on the leftmost side in the front row and the last place contestant, that being Jacky and Akira, were in the bottom right.

The lights then started to flash and after I boosted off with the green lights, I got the lead place with a duo of racers hot on my tail in the form of Maria and AiAi. "Taste some ice blasts, Maria," I smiled as I shot her from behind with the ice blasts, her getting frozen and slowing the a crawl after I hit her with all three of them. After that, I had to race ahead of AiAi, who was quite the speedy bugger in this frozen place. I laid down a trap for him in the form of a swarm of wasps, which did their job perfectly at not only halting him but everyone behind me!

I blazed across the first lap with ease and the second lap barely gave me any kind of issue... but then the final lap happened and someone got the All Star move. And it just happened to be Jacky and Akira, who drove so fast that they managed to knock my car for a loop and steal first place from me as I fell behind and got in third behind Beat before I finally crossed the finish line! "Dang! Robbed!" I groaned at this as the tallies said that Beat and I were now tied with 12 points each. "Time for the next race... hopefully we can redeem ourselves in this next race, Kazooie. Otherwise, we'll be in last place for the rest of the cup! Banjo said with a frown, noting he and Kazooie were, indeed, last place in terms of points. "Not on their life, Banjo! We'll nab a spot in the next round with ease! Just you watch," Kazooie smiled. "We'll see about that," I smiled at them as we then proceeded to the next two races.

* * *

I managed to clinch first place in the Sunshine Tour while getting 2nd in the High Stakes Hills behind AiAi, meaning I had won the first place prize and that I would be joined in the next round by the four racers behind me with the most points. "Okay! Congratulations to you, Penny Carmichael! You won the Chao Cup! Here is your trophy and a cash prize of 10 thousand rings!" Miku smiled as she gave me a whopping amount of rings and I felt them all warp back to my world in the Chao Garden tree house that I lived with my female companions. And the cup in question? It had adorable Chao on it surrounding an emerald, the cup being golden in color while 2nd place's finisher got the silver and 3rd place got a bronze trophy. And in order, the four joining me would be Beat, Jacky and Akira, AiAi, and Maria Robotnik.

"And just so you know, the other racers also finished their events as well, so now we will have everyone join up in the garage area once more to see who will be pitted in the next Grand Prix," Miku smiled, all of us going back through the teleporter and going to the area in the garage that had a big screen television, the stats on there to show who would be racing in each race. And from the looks of things, the roster was much different this time around. In my next race, that being the Horror Cup, which would have me racing against 4 racers in the form of Doctor Eggman, Daxter and Tess, Cosmi, and Billy Hatcher!

"Well, well, looks like you'll be going up against me in the races tomorrow, won't you, Penny?" Eggman smirked at me as he twiddled with his mustache. "I won first place in my division and I'm going to race donuts around your egg-shaped monster truck," I smiled at him. "Ohohoho! I won first place in my division as well, cat lady, so we'll see who has the last laugh in tomorrow's races," Eggman smirked. "You're not a very pleasant guy to be around, you know that, big guy?" Tess frowned at him from her standpoint, which was on top of Tikal's shoulder while Daxter rode on Billy Hatcher's shoulder.

"What the heck are you two animals supposed to be anyways?" Eggman asked the duo. "We're Ottsels, buddy. Part weasel, part otter, all Precursor. Oh, and we happened to be people before we were turned into these forms," Daxter said. "Sounds a lot like what Penny went through, only she became part animal and part human," Tikal smiled. "Not at all what they went through, I can assure you of that. Tell us, how did you get turned into those forms?" I smiled at the duo. "Well, I fell into a vat of Dark Eco and came out in this form," Daxter said. "And I got turned into this form by a Precursor when I wanted pants just like my honey schnookums here," Tess smiled at Dax. "Rawr," Daxter smiled as he hopped to Tikal's other shoulder and kiss Tess in front of her, making her a bit uncomfortable as well as the rest of us.

"Well, I know one thing for certain. This is the weirdest thing that I've ever experienced in my life," Cosmi admitted. "We could say the same thing, especially since there are multiple aliens in this event as well as you being an absolute speed demon on the track. Seriously, you won first place in every single race, beating me and Daxter by a large quota of points!" Tess smiled. "Impressive, I will admit," I smirked at the little guy. He and Eggman were certainly my biggest competition when tomorrow's races came, that much was a fact. But as for the cup that I would be in? I didn't know what to expect.


End file.
